De niñera a Esposa
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Darien Chiba necesita una niñera. Serena es la candidata perfecta. Con sus voluptuosas curvas, no se parece en nada a las mujeres esbeltas y sofisticadas que suelen ocupar su cama. A Serena ya le han roto el corazón antes y no quiere repetir los mismos errores, y menos con su jefe.
1. Chapter 1

**El libro le pertenece a ****Cathy Williams **** y los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son míos son de N.T.**

**Argumento:**

Darien Chiba necesita una niñera. Serena es la candidata perfecta. Con sus voluptuosas curvas, no se parece en nada a las mujeres esbeltas y sofisticadas que suelen ocupar su cama.  
A Serena ya le han roto el corazón antes y no quiere repetir los mismos errores, y menos con su jefe.  
Pero su inexperiencia se convierte en un reto para Darien. Aunque ha contratado a Serena temporalmente, quiere que se quede con él… para siempre.

Capitulo 1

Darien sabía que, aunque disimulara y aceptara sus excusas sin cuestionarlas, su madre estaba molesta con él por haber llegado tarde. La reunión se había prolongado, había recibido una llamada urgente cuando salía del despacho, el inevitable trá fico de los viernes.

—Mamoru ha ido a ver a Serena —le había dicho su madre a continuación—. Vive en la casa más próxima. La manera más rápida de llegar es campo a través, pero supongo que prefieres ir en coche.

—Iré caminando —dijo él.

Y por eso recorría en aquel instante el terreno en el que se ubicaba la casa que había comprado a su ma dre hacía seis años, tras la muerte de su padre.

Era la primera vez que salía del acicalado jardín que bordeaba la casa, y cruzaba los prados y el bosque poblado de lavanda cuya descripción conocía por el informe que le había enviado el asesor al que había contratado para buscar la propiedad.

Mientras caminaba, inadecuadamente vestido con un traje gris claro y zapatos de ciudad, dudaba de que su madre, de casi setenta años, acostumbrara a alejarse tanto de la casa. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía su madre en el día a día. Él se limitaba a llamarla tres veces a la semana, o algo más desde que Mamoru había aparecido en escena, y siempre recibía las mis mas respuestas: que estaba bien, que Mamoru también, que todo iba bien.

Luego intentaba mantener una conversación con Mamoru, del que obtenía las mismas respuestas pero en un tono más hostil. Y como nunca le daban detalles de ese todo, no tenía ni idea de si su madre sabía a qué distancia estaba «la casa más próxima».

Masculló entre dientes por haber creído que dis frutaría del aire fresco y de hacer ejercicio. El aire fresco formaba parte de los breves descansos que se tomaba ocasionalmente a los que llamaba vacaciones, que normalmente incluían algo de trabajo y mujeres. En cuanto al ejercicio, ya hacía bastante en el gimna sio en el que liberaba la tensión de su estresante tra bajo, golpeando un saco de boxeo hasta agotarse, an tes de hacer cincuenta largos en la piscina olímpica.

Sin embargo, el paseo que estaba dando en aquel momento requería otro tipo de energía, y se arrepintió de haber dejado atrás su teléfono móvil, con el que podría haber hecho un par de llamadas de trabajo.

Su madre le había asegurado que la casa de Serena era inconfundible: una casa de campo, pequeña, blanca, con un espectacular jardín. La expresión de su rostro se había dulcificado al describirla, y Darien había supuesto que Serena era una de sus amigas del pue blo, con la que debía compartir cotilleos mientras tomaban el té.

Saber que contaba con una amiga le liberaba par cialmente de la culpabilidad que acostumbraba a sen tir como hijo; y que esa misma amiga hubiera entablado una relación con su hijo, aligeraba su sentimiento de culpabilidad de padre ausente.

La casa apareció ante su vista súbitamente. Su ma dre había tenido razón al decirle que no le pasaría de sapercibida. «Ve hacia el oeste; es la casa que parece salida de un cuento de hadas».

Darien ni siquiera sabía que hubiera tantos tipos de flores, y se detuvo unos instantes para apreciar la va riedad de colores antes de bordear la casa observando el vallado blanco, las rosas trepadoras y el resto de signos de que su habitante caía en todos los posibles clichés. De hecho, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento vería aparecer dos enanos de piedra entre la profusión de flores que bordeaban el sendero de ac ceso a la puerta, pero, afortunadamente, se libró de ese espanto.

Él tenía un estilo mucho más minimalista. Su apar tamento de Londres era el epítome del concepto «me nos es más», y en él dominaban el cuero negro, el acero y el cristal. En las paredes blancas colgaban carísimos lienzos de colorido arte abstracto que se revalorizaban a cada segundo que pasaba, razón por la cual los había comprado inicialmente.

La aldaba para llamar a la puerta parecía un mons truo mitológico. Darien llamó un par de veces por si la anciana tenía problemas de oído. Al otro lado oyó el ruido de pisadas aproximándose y el eco de una risa ahogada. Luego se abrió la puerta y Darien se encontró ante los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. Una maraña de cabello rubio enmarcaba un rostro en forma de corazón, y al bajar los ojos, descubrió una figura voluptuosa que en la sociedad, obsesionada con la delgadez, probablemente habría sido etique tada como de «exceso de peso».

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó él a bocajarro.

—Usted debe de ser el padre de Mamoru —Serena se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar. No pudo evitar que su tono desvelara la animadversión que sentía hacia él. Darien frunció sus negras cejas.

—Y usted debe de ser Serena. Esperaba a alguien... mayor.

Serena podría haberle dicho que él era exacta mente tal y como lo había imaginado. Su vecina Mitsuki le había descrito la meteórica carrera de su hijo en el mundo de las finanzas, pero ella había leído entre líneas que se trataba de un adicto al tra bajo, que apenas dedicaba tiempo a las cosas importantes de la vida. Un hijo desastroso y un padre aún peor. De cerca, era el típico hombre de negocios triunfador.

Pero también era muy guapo, mucho más guapo que las fotografías que Mitsuki le había enseñado. De hecho, era espectacularmente guapo. Un cabello negro como el azabache enmarcaba un rostro de fac ciones perfectas, con unos agudos ojos azules que no traslucían ninguna emoción.

Como era bondadosa por naturaleza, Serena sabía que era injusto juzgarlo por las apariencias, pero ha bía tenido suficiente experiencia con la arrogancia y la ambición como para tener una opinión formada. Algunas mujeres encontraban excitante el poder y la riqueza, pero ella sabía que el precio que había que pagar por estar cerca de alguien así era demasiado elevado.

—He venido a por mi hijo.

Tras dirigir una mirada al vestíbulo, de suelo de piedra y ventanas decoradas con floreros, Leo volvió a mirar a la mujer, que lo observaba en actitud vaci lante. Llevaba un vestido pasado de moda, amplio, con flores de estilo hippy. Cuando Darien levantó la mi rada de nuevo a su rostro, vio que lo estaba mirando con el aspecto de alguien a punto de echar un sermón, y Darien, intuyendo el motivo, confió en que se lo guar dara para sí misma. No estaba de humor para sermo nes, por muy bien intencionados que fueran.

—Está terminando de cenar.

— ¿De cenar? ¿Por qué está cenando aquí si le dije a mi madre que saldríamos a cenar fuera?

— ¿A lo mejor porque tenía hambre?

Serena se mordió la lengua para no decirle que Mamoru había dicho que no quería salir a cenar con su padre.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero quizá debería haber preguntado antes si teníamos otros planes.

Ese comentario hizo perder la paciencia a Serena, que entró en la cocina para decirle a Mamoru que su pa dre había llegado, a lo que éste respondió con un gesto de enfurruñada indiferencia. Luego Serena volvió al vestíbulo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y. cruzándose de brazos, dijo:

—Hablando de planes...

—Antes de que siga, quiero que sepa que no estoy de humor para aguantar una charla de alguien a quien no conozco.

La descortesía de sus palabras dejó a Serena bo quiabierta, lo que él interpretó como signo de rendición. Pasó a su lado hacia la cocina, pero ella lo tomó por la muñeca. Con el contacto, Serena sintió una descarga eléctrica, e intuyó que Darien, con su apabu llante presencia, se especializaba en inspirar miedo.

—Creo que es mejor que hablemos antes de que pase a ver su hijo, señor Chiba.

—Me llamo Darien. Dado que pareces haberte conver tido en miembro honorario de mi familia, podemos dejarnos de formalidades —Darien miró la pequeña mano con la que ella lo sujetaba antes de mirarla a los ojos—. Dudo mucho que quiera oír lo que vas a decirme, así que puedes ahorrártelo.

—No se trata de ningún sermón.

— ¡Estupendo! ¿De qué se trata? —Darien miró el re loj—. Tendrás que ser breve. He tenido un mal día y todavía tengo que trabajar un rato.

Serena tomó aire.

—Estoy un poco molesta.

Darien no disimuló su impaciencia. En su mundo, na die se molestaba con él y menos una mujer.

—De acuerdo: suéltalo.

—En el salón. No quiero que Mamoru nos oiga —dijo ella, indicándole el camino. Una vez llegaron y se plantaron uno frente al otro como dos combatientes. Serena continuó—: No sé si eres consciente de la desilusión que supuso para Mamoru que no vinieras el día del deporte. Era una celebración muy especial para la que llevaba semanas preparándose.

Darien enrojeció. Se sentía culpable por no haber asis tido, pero no creía que la mujer que en aquel momento lo miraba con ojos centelleantes tuviera derecho a recriminárselo.

—Tal y como le expliqué a mi madre, me resultó imposible. Y ahora, si no te importa, voy a irme con mi hijo.

— ¿Por qué fue imposible? —insistió Serena—. ¿Cómo puede haber algo más importante que ver a tu hijo ga nar los cien metros lisos?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —dijo Darien con frialdad—. No acostumbro a dárselas a nadie y menos a alguien a quien no conozco. Ni siquiera re cuerdo que mi madre te haya mencionado antes.

A Serena no le sorprendió. Mamoru iba a un cole gio privado local. Vivía con Mitsuki y, en ocasio nes, su padre se dignaba a visitarlo, normalmente, en domingo. Un fin de semana entero debía de ser dema siado para él. Lo más frecuente era que mandara un coche con chófer para que Mitsuki y Mamoru fueran a verlo a Londres.

Aunque lo lógico sería que un hombre cuya ex mujer se había llevado a su hijo a Australia hacía años estu viera ansioso por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, el hombre que tenía ante sí parecía no tener sentimien tos.

No tenía sentido que Mitsuki la mencionara por que su hijo no tenía el mínimo interés en las perso nas que formaban parte de la vida de su madre. Por lo que Serena intuía, Darien Chiba era una egoísta máquina de hacer dinero.

—Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte cómo debes vivir —dijo Serena, haciendo un esfuerzo por ser justa—, pero Mamoru te necesita. El nunca te lo dirá porque te teme.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

Aquella conversación empezaba a ser surrealista. Darien había esperado encontrarse con una mujer mater nal que le ofrecería una taza de té que él habría recha zado antes de marcharse con su hijo, al que habría consolado de su ausencia el día del deporte con el magnífico regalo que le tenía destinado, el último modelo de teléfono móvil. Pero en lugar de eso, una jovencita de veintitantos años que probablemente no había salido nunca de aquel pueblo, le estaba echando una reprimenda.

—No necesita decírmelo para que yo lo sepa. No te ve lo suficiente. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero las relaciones hay que cuidarlas. Daniel es un niño muy vulnerable que necesita a su padre. Espe cialmente ahora que ha sufrido la pérdida de su ma dre.

—Tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Se ve que no te gusta escuchar —dijo Serena, ai rada.

—Te equivocas, lo que no me gusta es que una ve cina entrometida me dé charlas de psicología barata. ¿O es que eres psicóloga?

—No, pero...

—Entonces, ¿eres la profesora de Mamoru?

—No, pero...

—Y que yo sepa tampoco eres una amiga de mi ma dre de toda la vida.

—No, pero...

—De hecho, ¿desde cuándo la conoces?

—Coincidimos hace tiempo en una exposición de plantas.

—Fascinante. Yo pensaba que sólo los jubilados iban a exposiciones de plantas. ¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer? Si lo tuvieras, no te meterías en la vida de los demás.

Darien estaba enfadado con Serena, pero también sorprendido al ver que se estaba ruborizando como si fuera una virgen. Las mujeres con las que él se rela cionaba nunca se ruborizaban.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

—Es sencillo. La primera norma del triunfo es no atacar hasta estar seguro de poder devolver los gol pes.

Serena se quedó mirando a aquel arrogante hom bre de facciones perfectas, y tuvo el impulso de cruzar la habitación y darle un puñetazo. Ese pensamiento era tan poco propio de ella que cerró los ojos para ahuyentarlo. Era de naturaleza apacible y desconocía a la mu jer salvaje que acababa de rebelarse en su interior.

—Está bien —dijo, crispada—. Tienes razón. No tengo por qué interferir en tu relación con tu hijo. Voy a por él —fue hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió y aña dió—: Para que lo sepas, tengo trabajo y no acostum bro a meterme en las vidas ajenas. Sólo quería ayudar. Siento que hayas interpretado mis intenciones equivo cadamente.

En lugar de saborear la victoria, Darien se sintió como un villano, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabra. Cuando reaccionó y siguió a Serena, estuvo a punto de tropezar con Mamoru, que salía de la cocina.

—Siento no haber venido al día del deporte, Mamoru —dijo, consciente de que Serena lo observaba.

—Da igual.

—Me han dicho que ganaste los cien metros —conti nuó Darien, esforzándose por reducir la tensión del mo mento—. ¡Enhorabuena!

Miró a Serena y ésta sintió compasión por él a pe sar de que sabía que no la merecía. Era evidente que Darien prefería dedicarle a su hijo dinero en lugar de tiempo, pero tampoco debía de ser sencillo adaptarse a una nueva realidad para la que no se estaba prepa rado.

—Es un campeón —dijo para romper el silencio, aproximándose a Mamoru y acercándolo a sí con total naturalidad. No comprendía que a su padre no se le cayera la baba con aquel precioso niño de siete años, cabello oscuro, grandes ojos azules y piernas flacuchas—. ¿Verdad que sí, Mamoru? —añadió, revolviéndole el cabello—. Pásalo fenomenal el fin de semana. Y recuerda que puedes venir siempre que necesites ayuda con los deberes.

Darien vio algo excepcional: una tímida sonrisa de afecto en los labios de su hijo, de la que él, obvia mente, no era destinatario. Miró el reloj y dijo bruscamente:

—Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, Mamoru. Seguro que Serena tiene mucho que hacer.

— ¿Puedes venir a vernos el fin de semana? —dijo Mamoru súbitamente, mirando a Serena expectante. Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Era su compañía tan desagrada ble que su hijo quería que lo rescataran? Mamoru insis tió en tono de desesperación—: Podríamos ir a ver la película de Disney. Me dijiste que tendrías que alqui lar un niño para ir a verla.

—Lo siento, Mamoru, pero estoy muy ocupada. Sólo bromeaba cuando dije que me gustaban las películas de Disney.

— ¡Pero si tienes montones en el armario del sa lón...! —señaló rápidamente Mamoru con la habilidad propia de los niños de sacar una mentira a la luz.

Serena se ruborizó al tiempo que carraspeaba e intentaba pensar qué decir.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo finalmente, aunque no tenía la menor intención de ir con ellos ni al cine ni a nin guna otra parte.

Había dicho lo que pensaba, pero no había sido es cuchada. Darien Chiba era un megalómano que no acep taría consejos de nadie y menos de una mujer como ella, que según él, no tenía vida propia. ¡Claro que la tenía, y era maravillosa!

En la quietud y el silencio de su casa reflexionó sobre la calidad de su vida una vez se fueron sus visi tantes. Tenía un trabajo magnífico como ilustradora de libros infantiles, y encontraba toda la inspiración que necesitaba en la belleza que la rodeaba. Sus dibu jos estaban adquiriendo notoriedad como obras artís ticas y podía trabajar en casa. Sólo necesitaba ir a Londres una vez por semana para charlar con su edi tor. Su vida laboral era perfecta.

Además, era propietaria de su casa. No tenía hipo teca ni deudas, lo que la hacía libre como un pájaro. Por otro lado, no había un hombre en su vida, pero tampoco lo quería.

Breves fragmentos del pasado invadieron su apaci ble casa: Haruka tal y como cuando lo había conocido, un jovencito de dieciocho años a punto de comenzar su brillante carrera. Su cabello liso, rubio, cayéndole sobre los ojos hasta que se lo cortó porque, tal y como había explicado con solemnidad, «en su mundo los hombres llevaban el cabello corlo».

Serena pestañeó y guardó de nuevo los recuerdos en la caja de Pandora. Había aprendido hacía años que era un pérdida de tiempo dar vueltas a aquello que no podía cambiarse.

Para distraerse, fue a recoger el plato de espaguetis que Mamoru había dejado a medias. Al llegar le había dicho que no quería ir a cenar con su padre. Odiaba ir a los restaurantes de lujo a los que solía llevarlo. Ni siquiera le gustaba la comida. Entre dientes, había lle gado a decir que también odiaba a su padre.

Eso llevó a Serena a pensar en Darien hasta que, para olvidarlo, decidió volver al estudio y seguir tra bajando en una ilustración que había dejado a medias. Estaba concentrándose en los detalles del ala de un hada cuando una llamada a la puerta la sobresalió. Otro golpe, más impaciente que el anterior, hizo que se precipitara a abrirla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

En lugar del traje, Darien llevaba unos pantalones cla ros y un polo azul. Detrás de él, brillaba un Bentley plateado. El sol se había puesto y había una luz tenue.

Darien la saludó con un gesto de cabeza poco amis toso.

—Te aseguro que me apetecía tan poco venir como a ti recibirme, pero me han puesto en la incómoda si tuación de pedirte que vengas con nosotros al cine ma ñana. Me veo chantajeado por un niño de siete años.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Si me dejas pasar, te lo explico.

—Es un poco tarde y estoy ocupada. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

— ¿Tarde? —Darien miró el reloj—. Son sólo las nueve y diez, y hoy es viernes.

—Estaba trabajando —dijo Serena con frialdad.

—No me has dicho a qué te dedicas.

—No creo te interese.

Darien pensó que estaba en lo cierto, pero se veía for zado por las circunstancias. Había vuelto con Mamoru sumido en un silencio sepulcral, una actitud que había mantenido el resto de la tarde, como si hubiera decla rado una guerra silenciosa.

El teléfono móvil había sido recibido sin ningún entusiasmo.

—Gracias, pero la profesora no nos deja llevar mó vil al colegio —se había limitado a decir Mamoru.

A lo que su madre había añadido:

—Es un bonito detalle, pero los niños no necesitan móviles.

La frustración había hecho que estuviera a punto de pedir a su madre que le explicara a qué se debía su falta de cooperación, pero ella se había retirado a su dormito rio a una hora ridículamente temprana, y a Darien no le ha bía quedado otra salida, para evitar que el fin de semana fuera un total fracaso, que intentar reconciliarse con la psicóloga aficionada.

—Tienes algo en la cara... —pasó el dedo por la barbi lla de Serena y miró la mancha que le dejaba—. ¿Qué es? ¿Pintura? ¿Dedicas los viernes por la noche a pintar tu casa?

Serena hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Darien puso el pie para impedírselo.

—No tienes derecho a venir y molestarme a estas horas —dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

—Me he visto en la obligación de hacerlo. ¿Me de jas pasar? —Darien se pasó las manos por el cabello con gesto impaciente—. ¿Es que fui el único padre que se perdió el día del deporte?

Serena supo que se trataba de lo más parecido a una disculpa que podría obtener de él, y se ablandó.

—Así es.

— ¿De verdad?

—Estaban todos. Mamoru me pidió que fuera y actuó como si no le afectara que tú no estuvieras, pero no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor por si aparecías.

— ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? —preguntó Darien una vez más, rechazando la imagen de monstruo sin corazón que Serena acababa de evocar. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que entrara—. ¿Dónde esta bas pintando? —preguntó él, mirando a su alrededor.

Había sorprendido a su madre al preguntarle por Serena, y aunque ella no le proporcionó ninguna in formación. Darien dedujo que tanto Mitsuki como Mamoru acudían a visitarla siempre que podían. Serena parecía haberse convertido en una pieza clave de sus vidas.

La siguió hasta una habitación cuyas paredes esta ban cubiertas de dibujos.

— ¿Pintas?

Serena lo miró de reojo y se sintió vulnerable al verlo inspeccionar su obra.

—Es mi trabajo.

Darien apartó la mirada de los cuadros y la fijó en la mujer que tenía ante sí. Había imaginado que sería secretaria, o recepcionista, pero era artista, y eso expli caba muchas cosas, incluida su forma de vestir y la convicción de que podía decir lo que se le pasara por la cabeza. Los artistas vivían en un mundo aparte.

Decidió volver al tema que le ocupaba.

—No sé por qué has establecido un vínculo tan só lido con mi hijo, pero parece que mi relación con él sólo puede mejorar si tú... —Darien intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No le gustaba pedir favores, y menos a una mujer que lo irritaba.

— ¿Si qué?

—El cine, comer, cenar. Me voy el domingo por la tarde —dijo él inconexamente.

— ¿Quieres que sacrifique mi fin de semana para ayudarte con una situación que no sabes resolver?

— ¿Sacrificarte? —Darien rió con sarcasmo—. No creo que haya ninguna mujer que considere un sacrificio pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

—Ese es un problema típico de los hombres como tú.

* * *

**ya como vieron a la loca de la Feña se le ocurrio adaptar un libro nuevamente, y como se me es costumbre intentare publicar capitulos dia por medio, aun no termino de leerlo y adaptarlo pero me haré el tiempo para que este listo y comenzar con otro.**

**espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo n_n**

**besos besos**

**fer **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Darien pasó el comentario por alto porque no te nía sentido discutir con una mujer que no le im portaba lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, la necesi taba para que el fin de semana con su hijo no fuera un rotundo fracaso, así que tenía que evitar su hostilidad. Aun así, que se ocupara tanto de un niño que vivía en la propiedad vecina, revelaba una vida social extrema damente pobre, pero no le correspondía a él intentar mejorarla.

Para la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente, des pués de haber visitado el zoo y escuchar a su hijo compartir todo tipo de información con Serena y su abuela al tiempo que lo ignoraba a él, Darien empezó a sentir cierta curiosidad.

Serena era muy cálida, y su risa, además de fre cuente, era sonora y contagiosa. Aunque, igual que en el caso del conocimiento enciclopédico de su hijo, tampoco iba dirigida a él.

En la cafetería del zoo, descubrió que su conversa ción no se reducía a dinosaurios, reptiles y juegos de ordenador. Cuando su madre, para intentar incorporarlo a la conversación, le preguntó por su trabajo, le sorprendió que Serena lo interrogara sobre la ética de las fusiones y las compras que acababan convirtiendo a la gente en víctimas de la voracidad de las grandes empresas.

Mientras su madre intentaba disimular lo divertido que le resultaba el comentario, Darien se quedó mirando a Serena boquiabierto. ¿Desde cuándo una chica de campo usaba esas expresiones? Tampoco le gustó la sonrisa despectiva con la que le había hablado, pero para evitar una discusión delante de Mamoru y de su ma dre, se limitó sonreír a su vez con frialdad, y a cambiar de tema.

Después de la visita al zoo, iba a llevarlos a almor zar, y la insultante frase que le había dicho la noche anterior empezaba a molestarle. ¿Quién demonios creía que era? ¿Pensaba que por hacerle un favor po día ser desagradable con él? Era raro que a Leo le preocupara lo que los demás pensaran de él, especial mente en el caso de las mujeres, a las que encontraba extremadamente predecibles. Pero Serena se salía de sus esquemas.

Cuando se encaminaban al restaurante, se puso a la altura de Serena, inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella y, sin que los demás pudieran escucharle, dijo:

— ¿Artista y experta en finanzas? Veo que eres una mujer polifacética. No sabía que te interesara el mundo de los negocios.

Serena se echó hacia atrás porque la caricia de su aliento le puso la carne de gallina. Había cometido un error al querer borrar de su rostro la sonrisa de con descendencia demostrando que sabía de lo que hablaba. A su pesar, en el pasado había conocido en de talle el mercado de finanzas y, una vez se aprendía la terminología, era imposible olvidarla. Pero al ver la mirada de curiosidad con la que Darien la observaba en aquel momento, pensó que el placer de desconcertarlo no había valido la pena.

—Leo los periódicos —dijo en tensión.

—Sólo es posible saber tanto sobre el mercado in ternacional si se es un ávido lector de _Financial Ti mes. _Así que explícame qué pasa.

—No pasa nada. Y quiero recordarte que estoy aquí porque no he querido desilusionar a Mamoru. Ya le de silusionaste tú bastante al no venir a...

—No va a servirte de nada.

— ¿El qué?

—Intentar cambiar de tema. No puedo dejar de preguntarme quién demonios eres realmente.

Mamoru y Mitsuki iban a cierta distancia por de lante de ellos, y para horror de Serena, Mitsuki se volvió y les indicó por gestos que iban a entrar en la tienda de deportes favorita de Mamoru.

— ¿Siempre eres tan suspicaz?

— ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

—La verdad es que no. Prefiero ir con Mamoru y Mitsuki.

—No creo que les importe que nos adelantemos y les esperemos en el restaurante. Hace un día precioso. Supongo que no tendrás prisa.

—Me temo que tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Nada que te importe.

—Empiezo a pensar que no te caigo bien —Darien en tró en la tienda para decirles a Mamoru y a su madre que estarían en el restaurante y que se tomaran el tiempo que quisieran—: Pero no compren nada –miró a su hijo, que lo observaba con curiosidad—. Primero quiero verlo. Un gran atleta se merece lo mejor.

Fue compensado con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

La tienda era como una cueva de Aladino y Darien calculó que Mamoru y su madre pasarían un buen rato en ella, y que tendría tiempo para satisfacer su curio sidad.

Serena lo esperaba fuera, mirando el escaparate de una zapatería. Darien aprovechó para observarla. La extraña falda del día anterior había sido sustituida por otra igualmente amorfa, pero hacía un día caluroso, y su camiseta se ajustaba a sus voluminosos senos. ¿Qué aspecto tendrían? ¿Qué se sentiría al tocarlos? Darien, desconcertado, apartó de su mente aquellas preguntas surgidas de la nada.

Serena no era en absoluto su tipo. Después de su catastrófico matrimonio con Rei, había apartado del repertorio de sus compañeras de cama a las muje res sin cultura.

Aunque... La vecinita no parecía ser tan inculta como había asumido. Y aunque no podía ser descri ta como guapa, estaba seguro de que su desordenado cabello rubio y sus voluptuosas curvas harían volverse a más de un hombre.

Serena se volvió y, al descubrirlo mirándola, se ruborizó.

—Tardarán un rato —dijo él.

Serena caminó a su lado. Sin la presencia de Marmoru y Mitsuki, fue consciente de lo intimidante que Leo resultaba aun vestido de manera informal, con vaqueros y un polo blanco que acentuaba su tez ce trina.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron al restaurante, que se encontraba en un callejón de la zona más ex clusiva de la ciudad. Aunque había mesas en el exte rior, Darien las ignoró, fue hasta el fondo del comedor y eligió la mesa más apartada.

—Bien —dijo, sentándose relajadamente y mirándola atentamente—. No me has explicado por qué sa bes de finanzas. ¿Eras banquera antes de abandonarlo todo para ponerte a dibujar hadas?

— ¡Yo no pinto hadas: soy ilustradora de cuentos! —protestó Serena—. Y no me gusta que hayas manio brado para que nos quedáramos a solas.

— ¡Qué suspicaz! ¿Piensas que voy a hacerte algo?

— ¡No tienes por qué preguntarme por mi vida pri vada!

—Claro que sí. Después de todo, te has convertido en un miembro de mi familia.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

Serena miró a Darien airada y pensó que parecía un tiburón patrullando sus aguas en busca de una presa. Él aprovechó la pausa para reclamar la atención de un camarero y pedirle una botella de vino antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Serena.

—Conoces a mi madre desde hace un par de años y a mi hijo desde hace menos, y sin embargo, tu presen cia ha sido fundamental para que el fin de semana sa liera bien. Por otro lado, te dedicas a hacer dibujos delicados, pero resulta que tienes una astuta mente fi nanciera. Y yo sé cuándo alguien está citando lo que ha leído en un artículo o cuándo sabe realmente cómo funciona el mercado de valores, algo poco habitual en una artista, ¿no crees?

Serena pensó que aquella descripción le hacía pa recer una agente secreto.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Darien clavó la mirada en ella al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de vino.

—Digamos que en mi posición, es lógico descon fiar de alguien que presenta tal contradicción entre apariencia y realidad.

—Y supongo que mi apariencia es la de una chica de campo poco atractiva y sin cerebro.

— ¿Te consideras poco atractiva? —Darien se centró en lo que sólo había sido un comentario irrelevante y Serena se ruborizó.

Tuvo ganas de decirle que, a pesar de no tener el glamur de las chicas delgadas con las que había cre cido, nunca había tenido complejo de inferioridad... hasta que se mudó a Londres con Haruka.

Pero lo último que pensaba hacer era sincerarse con Darien.

— ¿Crees que me interesa el dinero de tu madre? ¿Piensas que quiero su fortuna?

—Pasan cosas así todos los días —comentó Darien. Pero en realidad no lo creía. Si a Serena le gustaba vivir lujosamente, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Serena guardó silencio. El cinismo de Darien no le sorprendía. Haruka había pasado de ser el guapo joven con el cabello largo que le aceleraba el corazón, a un desconocido de mirada de acero, vestido con trajes caros. En cuanto hizo dinero, aparecieron a su alrede dor aquéllos a los que les interesaba su fortuna o que necesitaban algo de él.

Serena suspiró intentando no tomarse el comenta rio de Darien como un ataque personal.

—Imagino que tienes razón —se encogió de hom bros—, Pero en el caso de tu madre, la verdad es que la encuentro una mujer encantadora, y que compartimos la afición por las plantas, eso es todo. Luego conocí a Mamory. Me lo encontré un día paseando. Creo que se sentía solo —Serena pensó que podía aprovechar para acusarlo a su vez por desatender a su hijo, pero la presencia de Darien no dejaba a su cerebro trabajar a pleno rendimiento—. Creo que le gustó mi compañía, porque desde entonces empezó a visitarme. Y a mí me gusta que lo haga.

—Puedo imaginármelo —dijo Darien, reflexivo—. De bes de sentirte aislada, viviendo sola y trabajando en casa. Me extraña que alguien tan joven como tú no esté deseando conocer la vorágine de la vida de ciu dad.

—No me interesa —dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

— ¿De verdad? —Darien pensó que ocultaba algo.

¿Era consciente de que ocultar información era la mejor manera de despertar la curiosidad de un hom bre? Desde luego, había despertado la suya hasta el punto de que empezaba a animarle el fin de semana. Mamoru le había dedicado una media sonrisa e incluso su madre estaba más relajada de lo habitual. El día había resultado más agradable de lo que esperaba, y eso que no había pasado ni un minuto delante del or denador. El reto de averiguar el misterio que ocultaba Serena se convirtió en un nuevo aliciente.

—No has contestado mi pregunta sobre tus conoci mientos de economía —dijo Darien, cambiando tan abrup tamente de tema que Serena lo miró sobresaltada—. Pero tengo otra: ¿a qué te referías anoche al decir que los hombres como yo asumen que las mujeres quieren estar con ellos?

—Nada. No recuerdo haber dicho eso —dijo ella, es quiva.

—Cuando insultas a alguien tienes que estar prepa rado para explicarle. ¿Qué quieres decir con «los hom bres como tú»?

—Seguros de sí mismos —dijo Serena con amar gura—, arrogantes, acostumbrados a dar órdenes y ser obedecidos. Cruel, despectivo. El tipo de hombre al que no le parece mal utilizar a las personas.

Darien se habría sentido ofendido de no haber intuido que se trataba de un comentario basado en su expe riencia personal. Con su desmesurada capacidad de controlarse, lo que sintió fue una oleada de deseo se xual que lo tomó por sorpresa. Normalmente tenía una lista de mujeres hermosas e inteligentes entre las que escoger, pero en aquel momento, tras la ruptura con la ambiciosa y encantadora Mina, no tenía nin guna.

En la mujer que lo observaba en aquel momento, convencida de que iba a ponerse furioso y a confir mar la descripción que acababa de hacer de él, había algo refrescante y distinto a las mujeres que solían acompañarlo.

—Para llegar a lo alto hay que tener algo de todo eso —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puede que sí, pero eso no es excusa. Si no dedica ras tanto tiempo a estar en lo alto, podrías invertir más tiempo en tu familia.

—Prefiero ignorar ese comentario —dijo él, mante niendo el rostro impasible pero endureciendo el tono de voz—, porque lo que quiero saber es por qué te es condes en medio de la nada y de qué huyes.

—De nada —balbuceó Serena—. Vivo en el campo porque me encanta. No aguanto estar rodeada de edifi cios y de luces que nunca se apagan —Serena vio llegar a Mamoru y a Mitsuki—. Aquí vienen —dijo, suspirando aliviada.

—Salvada por la campana —masculló Darien.

Pero lo cierto era que se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que esperaba. Siempre había pensado que el pro ceso de hacerse rico era más satisfactorio que serlo. Hacía once años, había decidido conseguir el éxito fi nanciero. Ni sus padres ni su hermano, cuyo mero re cuerdo le ponía un amargo sabor en la boca, lo habían comprendido.

Su obsesión era demostrarse a sí mismo y a sus pa dres que podía escapar del claustrofóbico y asfixiante ambiente de clase media baja del que procedía. Con el paso del tiempo, ya rico, no estaba seguro de haber conseguido demostrar nada a nadie. Con su madre ha bía fracasado a pesar de haberla librado de las deudas que había heredado de su padre, quien había invertido los ahorros de toda su vida en un absurdo proyecto de Seiya. Le había proporcionado seguridad económica y ella le estaba agradecida, pero todos los años que Leo había dedicado a amasar una fortuna lo habían con vertido en un cínico, y a su madre no le gustaba esa faceta de su personalidad. Capaz de dominar cual quier situación y a cualquier persona, prácticamente había olvidado qué se sentía cuando alguien conse guía provocarlo. Y más aún, una mujer luminosa que sólo actuaba de manera huraña con él.

En aquel momento, Serena le daba la espalda y mostraba su entusiasmo por las botas de fútbol que Mamoru se había comprado.

Leo se echó hacia delante, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Yo jugaba al fútbol a tu edad.

—Y era un gran jugador —dijo Mitsuki, mirando a su hijo con una media sonrisa—. Recuerdo que tu pa dre te llevaba a jugar con tu equipo los sábados por la mañana mientras yo me quedaba en casa con tu her mano Seiya.

—Me acuerdo muy bien —dijo Darien, aunque sólo lo recordó en aquel momento.

No sentía nostalgia del pasado, pero descubrió que ayudaba a hacer la conversación más fluida, y desen terró viejas historias para su hijo. Ocasionalmente, a lo largo del almuerzo, Serena contribuyó con algún comentario, aunque nunca de carácter personal.

—Supongo que habrás ido a más de un partido —dijo Darien, apartando el plato vacío y ladeándose para poder estirar las piernas y cruzarlas a la altura de los tobillos—. ¿Dónde creciste?

—En Reading —dijo Serena con cautela.

— ¿Y tu familia sigue allí?

—No. Mi padre murió hace unos años y mi madre, que se volvió a casar, vive en Portugal. Tiene una pe luquería.

— ¿Tienes hermanas o hermanos?

—No.

— ¿Y qué te hizo mudarte de la ciudad al campo?

— ¡Deja de interrogarla! —exclamó de pronto Mitsuki, desconcertando a Darien, que no recordaba la última vez que lo había reprendido—. Puede que tengas mucho dinero y poder, Darien Chiba, pero eso no te da derecho a inmiscuirte en las vidas ajenas. Deberías darte cuenta de que estás incomodando a Serena.

Darien se ruborizó y trató de buscar la complicidad de su hijo.

—Como ves, ningún hombre está libre de ser reñido por una mujer —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

Una película y varias bolsas de palomitas des pués, Serena se excusó y volvió a la seguridad de su casa.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Antes de conocer a Darien Chiba tenía la seguridad de que sabía cómo era, pero tenía que reconocer que, al verlo en persona, su per sonalidad y su aspecto físico la habían impresionado. Había creído que se parecería a Haruka, pero éste no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos.

Tras varias horas en su compañía, había empezado a verlo como una persona de carne y hueso, compleja y más interesante de lo que había creído inicialmente. Afortunadamente, ella ya había cumplido con su mi sión de suavizar su encuentro del fin de semana con Mamoru y con Mitsuki, y no tendría por qué pasar más tiempo con él.

Para la siete y media estaba en su estudio. La pin tura nunca le fallaba. Se había refugiado en ella tras la ruptura con Haruka, había sido su medicina, pero en aquel instante parecía haber perdido su efecto benéfico. De hecho, al mirar el dibujo que estaba haciendo, des cubrió horrorizada que tenía las facciones de Darien. ¿Qué papel podía desempeñar un mago cruel y egoísta en un cuento de niños?

Estaba viendo la televisión para conseguir distraerse cuando la sobresaltó una llamada a la puerta. Con vencida de que se trataba de Darien, le inquietó aún más darse cuenta de que se le aceleraba el corazón. Su mente no cesaba de invocar imágenes de él: su sonrisa, su cabeza ladeada mientras escuchaba...

Consciente de que Darien había despertado en ella algo que creía muerto y enterrado, abrió la puerta con gesto irritado.

—Has estado pintando —fue el comentario con el que él la saludó—. ¿Nunca descansas?

— ¡Y tú no vas a dejar de aparecer en mi puerta! ¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo con provisiones, en son de paz —dijo él, al zando las dos bolsas que llevaba en las manos—: Co mida china y una botella de vino. Mamoru se ha ido a la cama y mi madre va a ver una película antigua en la te levisión que a mí no me apetece.

— ¿No tenías que trabajar?

—Este plan me parecía más apetecible.

Se sentía de vacaciones. El día había ido... más que bien. Darien se había descubierto observando a Serena, su risa, sus movimientos, la dulzura con la que trataba a su madre y a su hijo. También se había fijado en su cuerpo, en sus senos... Después de la dis cusión sobre su pasado, la conversación había fluido con facilidad y tenía que reconocer que lo había pa sado bien.

En los últimos tiempos se había aburrido de man tener intensas conversaciones intelectuales con las mujeres con las que salía, de tener que encontrar una fecha en sus apretadas agendas para verse, de las mu jeres de piernas interminables.

Había decidido que un cambio le serviría de distrac ción, y el cambio podía llegar de la mano de la mujer pequeña y voluptuosa que lo miraba en aquel momento como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Serena era un reto, y a Darien le encantaban los retos.

Además, la visita a su madre y a su hijo había re sultado mucho más llevadera que lo habitual gracias a su presencia. Se relajaban con ella mucho más que con él, así que se trataba de un reto que podía resultar beneficioso en muchos sentidos.

Se dio cuenta de que Serena repetía algo que no había escuchado.

—No hacía falta que te molestaras, de...

—Quita esa cara de contrariedad y déjame pasar. La comida se está enfriando —sonrió con malicia—. ¿No piensas aceptar un pequeño detalle de agradeci miento?

La sonrisa acabó por vencer su resistencia. Serena cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado abierta como si fuera una quinceañera.

—Lo hemos pasado bien —continuó Darien sin perder detalle de la reacción de Serena y sintiéndose satis fecho de lo que veía—. Y todo gracias a ti.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable?

—Puede que quiera demostrarte que no soy el mons truo que crees.

—Yo no he dicho eso —Serena pensó de pronto que echarlo significaba que no había superado su ruptura con Haruka. Que el pasado seguía gobernando su vida—. Está bien, pasa —dijo súbitamente, echándose a un lado—. Pero luego tengo que trabajar.

Darien fue directo a la cocina mientras Serena lo se guía. Le excitaba no saber qué le depararía la noche, descubrir cómo vencer las evidentes reticencias de Serena.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Dónde están los platos? —preguntó, al tiempo que le pasaba la botella de vino a Serena para que la abriera.

—No sabía que te gustara la vida doméstica.

— ¿Tan mal disimulo? —preguntó él, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento—. Tienes razón. La vida doméstica no va conmigo.

Miró a Serena mientras ésta abría la botella y ser vía dos copas. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta ceñida, con manchas de pintura. Era la primera vez que podía ver su figura, y recorrió sus senos llenos, su estómago plano y sus redondas caderas con una mirada apreciativa. No estaba del gada ni mucho menos, pero estaba en buena forma y tenía la piel bronceada. ¿Tomaría el sol desnuda en el jardín?

Cuando Serena se volvió y le tendió una copa, notó que se ponía rojo.

—¿Y no crees que eso se debe a que cuanto más di nero se tiene —dijo ella— más fácil es comprar los ser vicios de otra persona para hacer las tareas domésti cas?

En lugar de enfadarlo, el tono beligerante de Serena sólo logró excitarlo.

—Puede —caminó hacia ella mientras probaba el vino—. Pero imagínate, mi pequeña economista, la de gente a la que doy empleo.

Al mirarlo. Serena volvió a notar que le faltaba el aire y se obligó a ejercer un mayor control sobre sí misma.

—O puede que te dé miedo sentar la cabeza —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Y para no tener la sensación de que claudicas, prefieres vivir en tu casa como si fuera un hotel, en lugar de un hogar. ¿No crees?

* * *

**y aparezco yo nuevamente, queria publicar mas temprano pero no se que paso con mail que no me reconocia la clave (no quiero sospechar que hayan hakeado) pero restableci la clave nuevamente y tengo mi adorado mail de vuelta conmigo (casi voto mi notebook de la rabia que tenia cuando me di cuenta)**

**hoy si soy capas intentare de tener todo el libro listo para comenzar con otro y compartirlo con ustedes n_n**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Habían probado casi toda la comida y casi habían acabado la botella de vino, pero Serena no tenía la sensación de haber bebido, sino que se enorgullecía de la naturalidad con la que se estaba comportando y de poder relacionarse con él sin juzgarlo, como una adulta.

Por su parte, Darien le estaba facilitando la tarea al haber abandonado su actitud suspicaz e inquisitiva. Mantenían una conversación agradable y amistosa, evitando cualquier tema incómodo.

Y el vino contribuía a que el ambiente fuera rela jado. Serena apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, la barbilla en la mano, y miró a Darien con expresión soñolienta.

—Si te duermes en mitad de la conversación —dijo Darien, tomando un sorbo de vino—, mi ego no podrá so portar el golpe.

—Y los dos sabemos que tienes un ego enorme —musitó ella. Los ojos de Darien la hipnotizaban. Podría contemplarlos durante horas—. Tengo la cabeza un poco pesada.

—Será mejor que pasemos al salón. Yo recogeré la mesa más tarde.

— ¿Tú? Estoy segura de que no sabes ni cómo es un friegaplatos.

Darien rió quedamente. Serena tenía el aspecto dulce y sabroso de un melocotón. Su despeinado cabello ru bio le daba un aire increíblemente femenino. Comer frente a ella había supuesto una continua tentación. Al verla inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos en tornados mientras saboreaba los _noodles, _había tenido que acomodarse en el asiento para evitar el dolor que le causó una súbita erección.

—Te olvidas de que viví una infancia modesta —dijo él—. Mi hermano y yo teníamos que hacer las tareas cada día, y una de ellas era recoger la mesa.

—Me cuesta imaginarlo. Seguro que pagabas a tu hermano para que hiciera tu parte —Serena no cono cía a Seiya. Sólo sabía que vivía hacía tiempo en algún lugar lejano y exótico.

—Vamos, te acompaño al salón.

La mención de su hermano había ensombrecido a Darien. Rodeó la mesa para ponerse detrás de Serena, que se había puesto en pie, y antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar la tomó en brazos. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, ella se revolvió.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte al salón. Me ha parecido que perdías el equilibrio.

—Puedo caminar sola.

—Deja de protestar.

—Te vas a hacer daño en la espalda —después de sentirse tan satisfecha por actuar como si Darien no la perturbara, estar en contacto físico con él hizo que sintiera cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Su pecho era duro y musculoso, y las manos con las que la sujetaba, fuertes y poderosas. Todas las sensaciones que había querido ahogar aun antes de analizarlas, cayeron sobre ella como un alud. Cuanto más se revolvía, más se acentuaba su nerviosismo, así que, diciéndose que debía recuperar el control sobre sí misma, optó por parar.

—Ya está —Darien la dejó delicadamente sobre el sofá—. ¡Menudo escándalo!

— ¡No he montado ningún escándalo! —protestó Serena, incorporándose para sentarse—. Sólo me preocu paba que...

— ¿Qué?

—No soy la persona más ligera del mundo —dijo fi nalmente Serena.

Darien se sentó a su lado. Ella cruzó las piernas en la postura de loto y posó las manos sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él.

—Nada.

—Haces eso todo el rato.

— ¿El qué?

—Sacar un tema y luego echarte atrás en lugar de explicarte.

—No hay nada que explicar —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Sólo que es mejor que reserves tu compor tamiento de hombre de las cavernas para mujeres más delgadas que yo. Cualquiera de las que se rinde a tus pies sería más adecuada.

Darien, gran conocedor de las mujeres, podía recono cer la curiosidad a distancia. Y que Serena quisiera saber más sobre él, pero no quisiera preguntarle di rectamente, era una buena señal.

—Creía que a las mujeres les gustaban los hombres primarios.

—Puede, pero no cuando pueden destrozarse la es palda.

— ¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que seas...?

— ¿Gorda? —concluyó Serena por él—. ¿Que tengo sobrepeso? —se miró los dedos—. ¿Que necesito perder unos kilos? Nadie.

—Está bien, pues dile a _nadie _que está muy equivo cado. No estás gorda ni te sobran kilos. Y respecto a las mujeres que se rinden a mis pies... —al ver cómo Serena ladeaba la cabeza se dijo que ése era el gesto de una mujer interesada sexualmente en un hombre—, tienden a ser delgadas —admitió, antes de acomodarse en el sofá y cruzar las piernas.

— ¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Es otra de mis predecibles monstruosidades?

— ¿Por qué a los hombres ricos Ies gustan las muje res a las que tumbaría un viento fuerte? ¿Cómo puede resultar atractiva una persona a la que no le gusta co mer?

Darien sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

—Tienes toda la razón. Y admito que he salido con muchas mujeres así.

—Bellezas descerebradas —Serena quería saber más y era consciente de que estaba husmeando en su vida privada igual que él lo había hecho con ella.

— ¿Bellezas descerebradas? En absoluto.

Esa respuesta sí desconcertó a Serena, y su expre sión de sorpresa hizo reír a Darien una vez más.

— ¿Por qué iba a gustarme una mujer así? –preguntó él.

— ¿Porque queda bien colgada de tu brazo?

— ¿Y cuando no haya nadie para verla? ¿Qué con versación podría mantener con una descerebrada?

—Entonces, ¿con que tipo de mujer sales?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Serena se hizo la misma pregunta. Sabía que es taba adentrándose en un terreno peligroso, pero es taba actuando como una persona al borde del precipi cio atraída por el vacío.

—Por nada. Será mejor que te vayas. Ya recogeré mañana.

Darien no tenía la menor intención de marcharse, y menos tras confirmar que Serena no se parecía a nin guna de las mujeres que conocía. Al contrario que las demás, si ella decía que se marchara era porque que ría de verdad que lo hiciera. Pero no pensaba obedecerla. Poniéndose en pie, sacudió la cabeza.

—Necesitas un café —antes de que Serena insis tiera en despedirlo, fue a la cocina a la vez que le de cía que echara una cabezada.

Lo cierto era que había olvidado el arte de la se ducción porque habitualmente con las mujeres sólo necesitaba unos minutos para saber lo que iba a suce der: tras una conversación inteligente y cierto cruce de miradas, ambos asumían que acabarían siendo amantes.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que, si con Serena cometía algún error, la perdería. Y no había nada más excitante para un hombre de sangre caliente que enfrentarse a un final incierto. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que intentar seducir a Serena fuera inapropiado.

Se tomó su tiempo en la cocina. Fregó los platos y, tras inspeccionar una máquina de hacer café que le pareció absurdamente complicada, hizo un café ins tantáneo y volvió al salón, donde le alegró comprobar que Serena lo esperaba despierta.

—Es instantáneo —dijo. Y tras pasarle una taza, se acomodó en una de las butacas que había delante de la chimenea—. Había una máquina pero...

—No tenías ni idea de cómo usarla —Serena tomó la taza con las dos manos y observó a Darien.

—Si le hubiera dedicado un rato, lo habría averi guado —dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa que le aceleró el pulso—. Pero la vida es demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo cuando puedes hacer un café igual de bueno con el polvo de un frasco.

—No es igual de bueno —después de lo bien que ha bía ido la velada, Serena sabía que debía insistir en que se fuera, pero no podía negar que su presencia le hacía sentir viva, que mirarlo le resultaba inquietante y agradable a partes iguales.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Darien, riendo—. Háblame de tu trabajo. ¿Trabajas como _freelance _o tie nes un contrato con una editorial?

Como se trataba de un tema que le gustaba y no le resultaba amenazador, Serena se relajó y le habló de algunos de los libros que había ilustrado. Luego, pa saron a hablar de arte en general.

Trabajar en casa significaba que tenía poco con tacto con la gente. En los últimos tres años, desde la ruptura con Haruka, no sólo no le había importado, sino que lo había preferido así. Ocasionalmente había conocido a algún hombre a través de las madres de los niños a los que daba clases de dibujo, pero no había aceptado ninguna invitación a salir y había desanimado a cualquiera que mostrara el más mínimo inte rés por ella.

Pensó que ésa era la razón de que en aquel mo mento estuviera charlando con Darien: demostrarse a sí misma que había superado el pasado. También por que, dado que coincidirían en el futuro, tenía senti do que mantuvieran una relación civilizada.

Prefirió explicarse la situación de esa manera e ig norar la voz que en su interior le decía que en el fondo estaba disfrutando de las mariposas que sentía en el es tómago y que le excitaba el carisma y el poder sexual que irradiaba Darien.

Ella no estaba en el mercado para ser seducida ni obnubilada. Cuando lo decidiera, volvería al mundo y se relacionaría con hombres. Y cuando lo hiciera, ten dría mucho cuidado del tipo de hombres que elegía.

Puesto que Darien representaba el opuesto de lo que le convenía, estaba a salvo. Eso no le impedía identificarlo como un macho alfa sexy, o reconocer que era extremadamente inteligente. Pero nunca se sentiría fí sicamente atraída por él, al menos mientras su cabeza le dijera que no debía. Y hacía años que su cabeza go bernaba todos sus actos.

Por otro lado, ¿por qué no podía disfrutar de alguien a quien le gustaba hablar de arte? De hecho, hasta en señó a Darien unas viejas ilustraciones que había realizado para una trilogía sobre una bailarina.

—Así que no haces sólo hadas —comentó Darien, posi tivamente impresionado por lo que veía, pero insatis fecho con el tono amistoso que estaba adquiriendo la conversación—. ¿Consigues vivir de esto?

—Depende de lo que consideres «vivir» —Serena dejó el portafolios al lado del sofá y se sentó—. Compa rado con lo que tú ganas, es una miseria. Pero hace mucho tiempo descubrí que el dinero estaba sobrevalorado.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Darien se puso alerta—. Cuéntamelo —se puso en pie y recorrió la habitación contemplando los cuadros de las paredes antes de volver y sentarse al lado de Serena. Estar frente a ella no estaba condu ciendo a nada, y empezaba a sentirse frustrado.

—No hay nada que contar —dijo Serena con natu ralidad—. Basta con leer las noticias sobre los ricos y privilegiados que terminan en centros de rehabilitación. ¿Te has planteado alguna vez que también puede pasarte a ti?

Darien arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—La verdad es que jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? —Serena lo miró pensativa. Sentía cada nervio de su cuerpo en acción. Desde que Leo se había sentado en el sofá, éste se había encogido y, para no tocarle el muslo con el pie, se recogió sobre sí misma, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y abrazándolas.

— ¿Y por qué sí? Por si no lo has notado, no soy un perdedor. Quien va a rehabilitación es porque ha per dido el control sobre su vida.

—O porque se siente solo.

—Pero yo no lo estoy. Y me espanta la gente que busca consuelo en las drogas o el alcohol. ¿Por qué es tamos hablando de esto?

—Porque he dicho que el dinero puede comprar muchas cosas, excepto la felicidad.

Serena observó a Darien y se quedó sin aliento. El sol se había puesto y sobre el rostro de Darien se proyectaban sombras que acentuaban sus magníficos rasgos. La at mósfera relajada que habían creado le había hecho creer en un falso sentido de seguridad, pero en aquel mo mento tuvo que reconocer que se sentía atraída por él y que querría contemplarlo durante horas, como una adolescente obnubilada. Además de hacerle otras cosas en las que se prohibió pensar.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas, Darien —dijo, poniéndose en pie y fingiendo que bostezaba—. Estoy ex hausta. No suelo beber y el vino me ha dado sueño. Gracias por la cena. Me alegro de que hayamos supe rado nuestros... problemas iniciales.

Fue hasta la puerta y lo esperó en silencio. Sin darse prisa Darien se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta mirando a Serena fijamente. Ella retiró la mirada.

—Yo creo que hemos hecho algo más que «superar nuestro problemas iniciales» —dijo él, insinuante.

— ¿Sí? —Serena sintió que se le cerraba la garganta a medida que Darien avanzaba hacia ella.

—Creo que eso lo hemos hecho a lo largo del día. Quizá cuando en el cine has empezado a robarme pa lomitas sin darte cuenta.

Serena se ruborizó. Darien estaba utilizando un tono cálido y sensual que no supo interpretar.

—Creía que no lo habías notado —dijo para salir del paso—. Nunca quiero palomitas, pero cuando empieza la película me doy cuenta de que no puedo pasar sin ellas.

Sentía la mirada de Darien clavada en ella y se sintió incómoda con su indumentaria. Por lo que había conseguido averiguar, a Darien le gustaban las mujeres del gadas e inteligentes, y ese tipo de mujeres nunca lle varían unos pantalones de chándal holgados y una ca miseta. Eran como figuras de porcelana envueltas en seda y ropa de diseño.

Se dio cuenta de que quería saber si existía una en el presente esperando a Darien en Londres. Abrió la puerta de par en par para acallar su curiosidad y forzó una espléndida sonrisa.

— ¿A qué hora te vas mañana? —preguntó—. ¿Has he cho planes con Mamoru? Hoy lo ha pasado muy bien. No es muy hablador, pero siempre sé si está de buen humor y hoy lo estaba. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Has hecho un gran esfuerzo. Los niños son así: olvidan pronto, no son rencorosos...

Darien escuchaba su retahíla asombrado.

— ¿Te sientes orgullosa de mí?

—Bueno, sí...

—Serena, no tengo diez años. Aun así tengo que reconocer que me enternece que estés orgullosa de mí, pero...

Darien posó la mano en la nuca de Serena en un gesto que, de proceder de cualquier otra persona, podría ha ber sido interpretado como fraternal, pero que al hacerlo él le hizo sentir como si acabara de desnudarla y le hubiera pedido que bailara una danza erótica.

Las piernas que anteriormente le habían flaqueado por efecto del alcohol se le hicieron gelatina, y la atrac ción que había conseguido minimizar afloró con una ardiente ferocidad que recorrió sus venas. La intensi dad fue tal que se mareó; entornó los ojos y tomó aire.

Darien pudo percibir su resistencia mezclada con deseo. En su primer encuentro no le había caído bien y no había podido resistir la tentación de sermonearlo. En cuestión de horas, se había convertido en su alumno fa vorito. Teniendo en cuenta que debía de ser muy ino cente en su experiencia con los hombres, no le sor prendió que se humedeciera los labios en un gesto de nerviosismo. Si no estaba equivocado, incluso tem blaba levemente bajo su tacto, como el pétalo de una flor mecida por la brisa.

Le acarició con el pulgar la piel del cuello y luego enredó los dedos en su suave cabello.

—Pero... —no recordaba lo que iba a decir. De he cho, no conseguía pensar coherentemente, y eso sí era novedoso en él—. Podrías premiarme de manera mu cho más satisfactoria por haberme portado bien.

Bajó la mano que tenía en su sedoso cabello hacia la base de su cuello y recorrió con los dedos el borde de su camiseta, cuyo escote redondo y cerrado le im pedía el acceso a los tesoros que escondía.

Serena entreabrió los labios. Su cerebro estaba tardando en adaptarse al inesperado cambió de las circunstancias, y empezó a trabajar frenéticamente, recordando la tarde desde el momento en que Darien se había presentado a su puerta, la agradable conversa ción mientras cenaban, el comportamiento intachable de Darien mientras ella se decía que podían ser amigos, que ésa era la relación propia de los buenos vecinos.

Sabía que Darien iba a besarla. Por unos segundos, todo pensamiento racional la abandonó, echó la ca beza hacia atrás y al instante sintió los labios de Darien sobre los suyos, voraces y exigentes.

En cuanto Darien supo que había derribado las barreras, sintió la satisfacción de la victoria. El cuerpo de Serena era tan suave como lo había imaginado, sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho. Con un gemido, metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta, apartó el sujetador y los acarició.

El tacto de sus manos hizo reaccionar a Serena. En cuestión de segundos había sucumbido a una fuerza capaz de aniquilar su sentido común. Sentir las manos de Darien sobre su piel encendió todas las alar mas y, automáticamente, lo empujó para separarse de él.

Aunque era mucho menos fuerte que él, el factor sorpresa le sirvió de aliado. Lo último que Darien espe raba era ser rechazado cuando su excitación había al canzado un punto álgido.

—Vete. Ahora —dijo ella, recolocándose la camiseta y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud de fensiva. En otras circunstancias, la expresión de incredulidad de Darien le habría hecho reír.

— ¿Que me vaya? ¿Ahora? Si ésta es tu idea de hacerte la dura, no va a servirte de nada.

—No estoy jugando. Quiero que te vayas. No debe ría...

— ¿Haberme animado?

—Yo no te he animado.

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo. He notado cómo me mirabas a hurtadillas y cómo reaccionabas cada vez que te rozaba.

Serena lo miró horrorizada.

—Lo siento —balbuceó, incapaz de defenderse de la acusación, pero negándose a admitirla—. Si creías que lo que pretendía era animarte, no era mi intención.

—Entonces, ¿qué pretendías? Porque, si no estoy equivocado, lo que ha pasado aquí ha sido un caso de atracción mutua.

Darien estaba perplejo con sus propias palabras, con estar exigiendo una explicación por haber sido recha zado. Estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado al in tuir la tensión sexual permeando su inocente conver sación. Nunca se equivocaba en lo que se refería a lo que las mujeres sentían.

En cambio, no tenía ninguna experiencia en tratar con una mujer que se sentía atraída hacia él pero que se echaba atrás en el momento crucial.

—El sexo no es una banalidad para todo el mundo —dijo Serena, temblorosa, a la vez que se alejaba de él.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que el sexo es para mí.

—Pero imagino que no lo relacionas con ningún tipo de compromiso o de relación.

— ¡Puede que tengas buenos motivos para ello! —se oyó decir Darien con amargura—. Puede que haya apren dido en primera persona que los compromisos no son tan bonitos como se pintan. Puede que aprenda rá pido.

Miró a Serena, tan sorprendido con sus palabras como ella. Sólo pensaba en su esposa muy ocasional mente. La última vez había sido al saber que había muerto en un accidente de tráfico en Australia, que había transformado su vida. Pero nunca, ni en el pa sado ni en el presente, se había abierto a nadie, ni si quiera a su madre, por mucho que lo hubiera inten tado. Su hermano era el sentimental de la familia.

No supo si fue el silencio con el que Serena recibió sus palabras lo que lo animó a continuar, o que no estaba dispuesto a que siguiera dándole lecciones de ética, lo cierto fue que, en tono sarcástico, añadió:

—Mi ex mujer me enseñó una gran lección sobre lo mal que pueden ir las cosas entre dos personas cuando una de ellas cree que el sexo es mejor con amor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no tiene sentido aislarse porque no existan los finales felices.

Serena no estaba en contra de esa idea, pero eso no significaba que se tuviera que entregar a cualquier hombre por el que sintiera una atracción pasajera.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó él, airado, y furioso con ella porque había esperado que le sol tara un discurso sobre el amor y el romanticismo.

Se miraron durante un prolongado silencio. Serena apenas podía respirar. Estaba tan quieta que parecía haberse convertido en una estatua. Finalmente, dijo:

— ¿Quieres una taza de café?

Darien vaciló por una fracción de segundo. Había he cho más de lo que hubiera esperado de sí mismo. Ante su incredulidad, lo habían rechazado, y en lugar de marcharse, se había quedado para dar explicacio nes. Había montones de mujeres esperándolo, pero la que tenía ante sí... Algo en ella lo excitaba de tal ma nera que asintió bruscamente y la siguió a la cocina, donde Serena preparó dos cafés de máquina. Tenía que reconocer que estaba mucho mejor que el agua sucia que él le había dado un rato antes.

— ¿Qué te hizo tu mujer para volverte tan cínico? —preguntó ella.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Mi querida esposa disfrutaba de los frutos de mi trabajo y de una cuenta bancaría sin límite. Necesitaba ser constantemente halagada, así que, si yo no estaba cerca, buscaba otras compañías. Nunca le fallaron. Puede que ahora en tiendas mi escepticismo respecto a los gozos del ma trimonio.

—Lo siento. ¿Y no intentasteis reconciliaros cuando nació Mamoru?

Darien estaba harto de contestar preguntas y de des cribir su patética vida matrimonial. Prefería volcarse en la mujer que en ese momento lo miraba con expre sión compasiva.

Lo que acababa de contarle había dejado las cosas claras. Descartó la posibilidad de seducirla para ser luego él quien la rechazara y así vengar su herido or gullo. La deseaba y no tenía la menor intención de ju gar. Pero cuando la consiguiera, la victoria sería aún más dulce.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Darien se relajó. Las relaciones tendían a resultarle aburridas una vez transcurrido el período de conquista, pero tenía la impresión de que con Serena todo sería diferente.

Era la única mujer que conocía una parte de su vida que siempre había mantenido privada. Nunca había de jado que su vida en Londres y en el campo se mezcla ran. Serena era la primera mujer que pertenecía a su entorno familiar, y cuanto más lo pensaba, más ventajas veía en la posibilidad de mantener un _affaire _con ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a Mamoru.

Uno de los beneficios sería no tener que planear las citas como si se trataran de un ejercicio militar. Las ejecutivas y las abogadas estaban muy bien, pero conseguir quedar con ellas era casi imposible. Algu nas veces, había perdido el interés de disfrutar de la noche después de pasar horas contrastando agendas.

Con Serena todo sería distinto. Vivía en el campo y Darien podía imaginarla esperando a su hombre con un asado en el horno. Probablemente, sólo conocía la ciudad a través de la televisión, y esa simplicidad le re sultaría como una bocanada de aire fresco. Incluso le tentaba la idea de llevarla ocasionalmente a Londres y abrirle los ojos al mundo.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que le sentaría bien mantener una relación apacible, al menos por un tiempo. ¿Y qué podía ser más apaci ble que una artista en armonía con la naturaleza que además se presentaba ante él en un envoltorio tan sexy?

Por otro lado, teniendo en cuenta que el fin de se mana que había pasado con ella y su familia había sido el más agradable de los últimos meses. Darien tuvo la certeza de que había hecho bien en aceptar el café que ya empezaba a enfriarse. Dio un sorbo e hizo un comentario sobre lo bueno que estaba en compara ción con el instantáneo, y al mismo tiempo deslizó la mirada desde el rostro de Serena hasta sus tentado res senos. Sólo pensar en tocarlos de nuevo, no ya como un adolescente, por debajo de la camiseta, sino desnudos, usando las manos y la boca, tomando sus pezones entre los labios...

—Me extraña que no nos hayamos conocido antes —dijo súbitamente para borrar esas eróticas imágenes de su mente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me sorprende que mi madre no te haya in vitado a casa.

— ¿Cuándo tú estabas de visita? —dijo Serena. Darien pasó por alto el tono de incredulidad de Serena. Es taba de buen humor y no pensaba poner en riesgo sus planes por actuar con suspicacia—. No vienes muy a menudo, la verdad.

—Estoy muy ocupado —dijo él, sirviéndose otra taza de café. Habría preferido hacer cosas más interesantes que charlar, pero sabía que tenía que seguirle la corriente—. Apenas dispongo de tiempo libre y viajo mu cho el extranjero.

Serena lo sabía bien. Había cometido un error al dejar que Darien la besara, pero creía haber recuperado el control de la situación. Sólo le quedaba explicar a Darien por qué lo había rechazado. No por un ejercicio de honestidad, sino porque necesitaba verbalizar to das las razones por las que nunca volvería a mantener una relación con un hombre como él.

Le sorprendía que hubiera aceptado tan bien el re chazo y aún más que se hubiera quedado a tomar un café. Quizá, pensó, Darien mantenía una actitud relajada porque siempre tenía mujeres disponibles, y no le im portaba que alguien tan insignificante como ella lo re chazara. O quizá estaba tan desconcertado que nece sitaba una explicación.

Tampoco entendía por qué había intentado seducirla cuando era evidente que no era su tipo, aunque suponía que era un hombre tan cargado sexualmente que había interpretado su obvia fascinación por él como disponibilidad. Los hombres poderosos llega ban a creer que les bastaba alargar la mano para con seguir lo que querían.

— ¿Por qué decidiste mandar a Mamoru al colegio aquí? —preguntó, cambiando de tema para ver si con seguía que Darien dijera algo que le ayudara a volver a un terreno más impersonal—. Me refiero a por qué no lo llevaste contigo a Londres, donde habrías tenido muchas más opciones.

Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Estamos charlando y me limito a expresar mi curiosidad.

—Me resultaría imposible cuidar de Mamoru en Lon dres. Mi vida allí no es adecuada para un niño —Serena asintió. No le costaba imaginarlo—. Aparte de mis impredecibles horarios de trabajo, paso mucho tiempo en el extranjero. Tengo oficinas en Nueva York, Ma drid y China, entre otros sitios. No habría podido proporcionarle la estabilidad que un niño necesita. Por eso pensé que estaría mejor en el campo, con mi madre.

—Supongo que también te resulta más cómodo.

—En su momento me pareció lo más razonable —Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular la irritación que empezaba a sentir porque sabía que no le ayudaría a conseguir su objetivo.

— ¿Crees que fue lo mejor para Mamoru?

Darien entornó los ojos.

— ¿Te importaría dejar el interrogatorio para otro mo mento?

— ¿No te gustan mis preguntas o te hacen sentir in cómodo?

—Ya me has dicho lo que piensas de mi relación con Mamoru, así que no tiene sentido que insistas —Darien sonrió—. Hoy he pasado el mejor día con él desde que llegó a Inglaterra. ¿Por qué quedarnos estancados en el pasado cuando podemos construir el futuro a partir del presente?

—Tienes razón.

Darien se relajó al ver que conseguía el efecto deseado. De no haber estado separados por la mesa de la cocina habría hecho un gesto con el que sellar la re conciliación, como besarla para ahogar toda reticencia en Serena. No podía esperar que la opinión que tenía de él se transformara radicalmente sólo porque hubieran pasado un buen día. A Darien le costaba com prender una personalidad tan distinta a la suya, pero estaba dispuesto a esforzarse.

Serena era muy inocente. Su falta de experiencia había hecho que tuviera una visión ingenua de la vida, lo que a Darien le resultaba encantador y desconcertante a un tiempo. Esa mezcla, unida a su tendencia a decir lo que pensaba, la convertía en una combinación explo siva que habría asustado a muchos hombres pero que a él le resultaba irresistiblemente atractivo.

La irritación inicial que le había provocado, había desaparecido ante la tentadora perspectiva de domi nar aquel fuego y hacerlo suyo. Hacía un tiempo que las mujeres sofisticadas e intelectuales le aburrían.

—Bien —dijo con un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Qué hace mos ahora? ¿Te parece que nos pongamos mis cómo dos?

Serena observó su sonrisa insinuante y la velada sugerencia que se vislumbraban en sus fabulosos ojos, y súbitamente obtuvo la respuesta a las vagas preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo de la velada.

Darien no había aceptado ser rechazado porque le re sultara indiferente, ni se había quedado a tomar un café porque sintiera curiosidad por saber por qué lo rechazaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Sólo estaba allí porque consideraba el café un preám bulo para su rendición. Por algo siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó impasible.

—Bueno... Podríamos empezar yendo al salón, y acabar en el dormitorio. Pero si prefieres quedarte en la cocina...

Darien le dedicó una irresistible sonrisa, que le ayudó a recordar lo peligroso que era.

—Si nos quedamos aquí, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Echamos un polvo rápido sobre la mesa?

A Darien se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—No me parece la expresión más adecuada.

— ¿Y cuál quieres que use? ¿O es que quieres ir al dormitorio para que dure un poco más?

— ¿Por qué no me dejas que te lo demuestre? Lue go, puedes exponer tus quejas, si es que las tienes.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de ti mismo?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿No eres un poco arrogante?

—No lo creo. No entiendo la necesidad de ocultarse tras una falsa modestia.

Serena entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo para controlar su temblor. El aire se había cargado de elec tricidad. Había confiado en desconcertarlo al cuestio nar sus habilidades como amante, pero al no conseguirlo, perdió los estribos.

— ¿Y qué pasa después? ¿Vuelves a Londres para compartir tus fabulosas habilidades como amante con otra mujer? ¿Quizá con más de una?

— ¿Buscas pelea, Serena? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Sólo siento curiosidad.

—Pues para satisfacer tu curiosidad: ahora mismo no salgo con nadie, y para que te quede claro, yo no me reparto entre varias mujeres. La idea de tener un harén me resulta repugnante.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasaría después de hoy?

— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Temes ser sexo de una noche? Debes saber que no acostumbro a hacerlo. Tengo una libido saludable, pero sé controlarla.

—Pero no mantienes relaciones duraderas.

—No.

— ¿Y qué piensan de eso las mujeres con las que sa les? ¿Están de acuerdo contigo?

Serena se sentía como un perro que se negara a soltar un hueso. Quería que Darien se fuera, y que se quedara; quería darle su punto de vista, pero no que ría escuchar el de él. Odiaba sentir curiosidad, pero era como un picor que no podía dejar de rascar. Que ría que su desesperación se transformara en furia para así poder despreciar a Darien, pero había fragmentos de su personalidad que saboteaban todos sus esfuerzos por conseguirlo, y su cuerpo estaba en constante lu cha con su mente, anulando sus buenas intenciones.

—Desde el principio les aviso de que no tengo in tención de casarme. No salgo con mujeres que vayan a ponerse histéricas si rompemos, ni con las que pien san que el matrimonio es la consecuencia natural de las relaciones. ¿Contesta eso tu pregunta?

— ¿Así que todo vale en el amor y en la guerra?

—Habla claro, Serena —Darien dejó a un lado el café ya tibio y la miró fijamente. Nunca se había esforzado tanto con ninguna otra mujer, y se estaba impacientando.

—La cuestión es... Serena sintió que se le agolpa ban las palabras y se quedó en silencio mientras in tentaba organizarlas en su mente. Podía sentir los ojos de Darien clavados en ella, mirándola con frialdad, y habría dado cualquier cosa por poder adivinar lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Darien tan complicado? ¿Por qué no encajaba en el casillero en el que ella quería colocarlo?

—La cuestión es... —se puso en pie con torpeza—. ¡No podemos seguir hablando de esto aquí!

—Pero si querías quedarte en la cocina...

—Si no quieres escuchar lo que voy a contarte, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

—No creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Estoy ansioso por saber qué tienes que decirme.

La siguió al salón, donde Serena se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma.

Darien no era nada aficionado a las escenas melodra máticas, pero nada le hubiera hecho perderse la historia que estaba a punto de oír. Si se trataba de una estrata gema para sonsacarle promesas que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, Serena, por muy sexy que fuera, estaba tra tando con la persona equivocada, y disfrutaría haciéndoselo saber. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que era una mujer romántica, que creía en el amor. No tenía ni idea de cómo era el mundo real porque vivía atrapada en su mundo imaginario de hadas y en el pausado ritmo de la naturaleza.

—Que me gustes o que yo te guste no tiene ninguna importancia —dijo Serena por empezar en algún punto.

— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque hay un plano más ele vado, un nirvana espiritual al que todos debemos as pirar? —Darien se sentó en el sofá y cruzó una pierna so bre otra.

Serena había encendido un par de lámparas que iluminaban la habitación con una luz tenue y cálida. Las sombras dotaban a Serena de vulnerabilidad, de una exquisita femineidad. Darien miró la repisa de la chimenea, que estaba repleta de fotografías, y vio en ellas la prueba de que se trataba de una romántica in curable.

— ¡Porque he estado casada!

¡Por fin lo había dicho!

Y sus palabras fueron recibidas con un silencio se pulcral. Serena casi podía ver la mente de Darien traba jando para asimilar la noticia y sus implicaciones.

— ¿Que has estado casada? —Darien no sabía por qué le resultaba tan sorprendente, pero así era.

—Con un hombre llamado Haruka —Serena, que no había pensado dar detalles, sintió de pronto la necesi dad de describir cada patético momento de su frus trante experiencia—. Nos hicimos novios en el insti tuto, cuando él tenía dieciocho y yo diecisiete años, pero nos conocíamos desde pequeños.

Darien había dicho con sarcasmo que estaba ansioso por oír su historia, pero no había esperado aquello.

—Estuviste casada... —repitió lentamente—. Me cuesta creerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena, asumiendo que Darien dudaba que hubiera algún hombre interesado en casarse con ella,

—Porque las mujeres no suelen ocultar que han es tado casadas —Darien prefirió no añadir que la mayoría de las divorciadas jugaban la carta de la compasión, o no paraban de hablar de sus ex maridos—. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—En Hong Kong.

— ¿Y qué demonios hace tu marido en Hong Kong?

—Te parece increíble que haya estado casada y que mi ex marido esté en Hong Kong. No parece que ten gas muy buena opinión de mí —Serena comentó con frialdad, aunque sentía ganas de llorar al recordar lo mal que había encajado en la ciudad.

Cuanto más ascendía Haruka, más atrás se quedaba ella. Sencillamente, no era el tipo de mujer adecuada. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que a Darien le costara creer que había tenido una vida más allá de su casa de campo y del jardín?

—No tiene nada que ver con que tenga una buena o una mala opinión de ti.

¿Casada? ¿Hong Kong? La primera noticia ya lo había sorprendido, pero enseguida había asumido que su amor de adolescencia sería un hombre de campo, un granjero, que Serena se habría aburrido de la mo notonía de ser la mujer de un granjero... La manida historia de dos destinos divergentes…

Pero los granjeros no emigraban a Hong Kong.

—Yo me he creído la imagen que proyectas —dijo en tono neutro—. Puesto que en ningún momento has men cionado que estuvieras casada, y no llevas alianza, lo raro sería que hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que lo estabas, ¿no te parece? Si eso te ofende, tendrás que explicarme por qué.

— ¿Crees que esto... —Serena extendió los brazos para abarcar el interior y el exterior de la casa— es todo lo que soy en la vida? ¿Por eso pensabas que sería fácil mente seducible? ¿Que era tan mojigata que me rendi ría ante un hombre de mundo como tú, que incluso agradecería que te dignaras a manifestar tu interés por mí? Un interés pasajero, por supuesto, como tú mismo te has molestado en aclararme, aunque lo habría adivi nado por mí misma.

Darien, incapaz de negar que había asumido que la mutua atracción que sentían acabaría conduciéndolos a la cama, se puso rojo.

—Nadie que te conozca te consideraría mojigata —masculló.

Serena le dirigió una mirada airada. Habría sido más fácil poder superponer el rostro de Haruka sobre el de Darien, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo veía sus fabulosas facciones y su cuerpo atlético. Por eso mismo aumentó su determinación de dejarle claro que no estaba dispo nible. Así la evitaría, y ella no viviría en permanente tensión para evitar coincidir con él. No podía arriesgarse a caer en la tentación.

Darien la observaba atentamente. Por unos segundos, Serena dejó volar su imaginación, preguntándose qué habría sucedido de no haber interrumpido el beso. Esta rían en su cama, desnudos, entrelazados...

Cerró los ojos brevemente para borrar la imagen. Tuvo que recordarse que un breve placer no podía com pensar la pérdida de la autoestima que tanto le había costado recuperar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas divorciada?

Serena suspiró profundamente.

—Un par de años.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Darien no estaba seguro de si se trataría de un drama, pero quería que Serena terminara de contárselo para poder marcharse sintiéndose afortunado por haberse librado de una situación tan incómoda. Una mujer con un pasado tortuoso era un equipaje demasiado pesado.

—Lo que pasó fue que me casé con un hombre que convirtió el dinero en su dios.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Era agente de inversiones en la _city___de Londres. Así que ya ves que no soy la campesina que creías que era.

Darien ató cabos y de pronto comprendió por qué te nía conocimientos sobre el mundo de las finanzas, y la causa de su desconfianza hacia él. ¿Qué derecho creía tener a hacer comparaciones?

—Agente de inversiones... de ahí tus conocimientos sobre la Bolsa.

—Sí, claro —dijo Serena con amargura—. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo sabía todo sobre el mundo de las finanzas —se quedó mirando un punto perdido, olvi dada de la presencia de Darien—. Creía que, si mostraba mucho interés en su mundo, Haruka dejaría de pensar en mí como la adolescente con la que había salido de su pueblo. Así que, aunque me moría de aburrimiento, lo leía todo sobre el tema.

Darien intuyó el dolor que se ocultaba bajo la aparente calma de Serena y tuvo el impulso irracional de encon trar a aquel tipo y tumbarlo de un puñetazo.

—Pero no sirvió de nada —Serena volvió a fijar la mirada en Darien. Si hubiera empezado a hacerle pre guntas, probablemente le habría contestado con eva sivas, pero su silencio abrió la compuerta de sus re cuerdos. No le había contado a nadie todo aquello, y le sorprendía que fuera precisamente Darien la primera persona que la escuchaba.

Quizá, se dijo, saber que no volvería a verlo le daba libertad. Estaba haciéndole confidencias como otros se las hacían a sus peluqueros.

—Cada vez nos veíamos menos, así que apenas te nía oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que había aprendido.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Diecinueve. Demasiado joven e inocente para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Te dejó atrás —dijo Darien inexpresivo, y Serena asin tió.

—Era un chico con talento. Rompió un montón de records. Insistía en que tenía que trabajar muchas ho ras y yo le creí. Me entretenía yendo a clases de arte y corriendo a casa para preparar la cena, que habitualmente terminaba en la basura —miró de reojo a Darien para ver cómo reaccionaba. Había llegado tan lejos que ya no tenía sentido callar. Además, estaba te niendo un efecto catártico—. Supongo que sabía que estábamos acabando, pero no quería aceptarlo, hasta que recibí la llamada de una mujer que me dijo que estaba teniendo una relación con mi marido, y que acababa de dejarla por una modelo. Cuando Haruka llegó se lo dije, y él, en lugar de negarlo, lo admitió todo. Creo que hasta se sintió aliviado.

Al observarla, Darien pensó que su rostro era como un muestrario de emociones. Se dio cuenta de que te nía los puños apretados. Respiró y abrió las manos lentamente mientras esperaba que Serena concluyera su historia.

—Se sentía avergonzado de mí —Serena alzó la bar billa y miró de frente a Darien—. Llevaba la ropa y el corte de pelo equivocados; no era lo bastante refinada. Cuanto más dinero ganaba, más cambiaban sus gustos. Ya no quería una chica pequeña y rellenita con el cabe llo rizado; le apetecían mujeres de piernas largas y ru bias. Modelos. Por otro lado, se sentía culpable y yo le daba lástima. Me ofreció el dinero que quisiera, pero yo sólo acepté lo bastante como para comprar esta casa para tener un techo bajo el que vivir mien tras intentaba retomar mi carrera. No estaba segura de encontrar trabajo, pero al menos así no tendría que preocuparme de pagar una hipoteca mientras lo buscaba. Haruka fue trasladado a Hong Kong. Espero que tenga suerte. En lo que a mí respecta, ha vendido su alma al diablo.

—Y has decidido que yo estoy cortado por el mismo patrón que ese mujeriego indeseable.

Oyendo a Darien, Serena pensó que había sido in justa. Pero mirado en perspectiva, ¿no se parecían? ¿No eran ricos y creían poder comprar lo que quisie ran? Ninguno de los dos tenía relaciones estables con las mujeres, les gustaba variar... Quizá no se parecie ran en los detalles, pero lo importante eran los rasgos generales. ¿O no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tú estabas dispuesto a utilizarme —empezó a de cir, pero calló al ver la indignación reflejada en el ros tro de Darien.

— ¿Utilizarte?

—Crees que puedes conseguir lo que quieras.

—Ambos somos adultos, y que yo sepa, el sexo en tre adultos no implica ninguna explotación. Puede que tu marido te desilusionara, pero no te atrevas a meterme en la misma categoría.

—No puedes negar que te aprovechas de tu estatus.

A Serena le enfureció que Darien intentara convencerla de que estaba equivocada respecto a él. ¡No lo estaba!

—No lo uso para conseguir mujeres —dijo Darien entre dientes—. Esa es una acusación indignante. ¿Acaso he intentado comprarte con regalos?

—No, pero...

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Vas a eliminar de tu vida a todos los hombres cuyo nombre empiece por H? —preguntó Darien con una sonrisa cínica—. ¿Y por qué no eliminar a to dos los hombres en general? Así no volverás a sufrir.

Se puso en pie y, al notar que Serena daba un paso atrás, como si se sintiera físicamente amena zada, se enfureció aún más.

—No te preocupes —añadió con desdén—. No pienso acercarme a ti —yendo hacia la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla—. Una cama vacía es un lugar muy solitario —apuntó con frialdad.

—La prefiero vacía que ocupada por el hombre equivocado —replicó ella. Le picaban los ojos y sabía que, en cuanto Darien se fuera, lloraría.

Darien maldijo entre dientes. No debía haberse de jado llevar por la atracción que Serena había desper tado en él; no debía haberla considerado un reto. ¿Un reto? Era algo mucho peor. Una rosa llena de espinas. Ningún hombre podría soportar su afilada lengua. Que en ese momento estuviera allí de pie, como una marioneta a la que acabaran de cortar las cuerdas y que pudiera colapsar en cualquier momento, no era su problema. Había dejado claro su mensaje y no había escatimado insultos al hacerlo. No pensaba dedicarle más tiempo.

—_Tú _sufriste un mal matrimonio —dijo ella en ten sión—, y para protegerte evitas que la gente se acerque a ti. No quieres que ninguna mujer entre en tu espacio privado, por eso sólo mantienes relaciones pasajeras. Temes que haya implicaciones emocionales que pue dan complicarlo todo.

—Puedes ahorrarte el psicoanálisis.

— ¿Tampoco te interesa? Parece que hay unas cuan tas cosas que prefieres evitar —Serena sentía la piel tensa y caliente.

Sabía que no tenía sentido atacar a Darien, pero estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber llegado a aquel punto con él.

—Puede que mi cama permanezca vacía durante un tiempo, pero al menos no tendré miedo el resto de mi vida. Yo sé que hay alguien para mí ahí fuera, que no es un adicto al trabajo y que quiere compartir su vida con los demás.

—Esta conversación ha llegado a su fin —dijo Darien con gesto despectivo, al tiempo que sacaba del bolsi llo las llaves del coche.

Serena le siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Debía sentirse bien. Había di cho lo que quería. Darien no volvería a insinuarse. De bería estar aliviada.

Pero lo que sintió fue una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, seguida de otra, mientras pensaba que, en su dormitorio, la esperaba una cama vacía.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El miércoles a las nueve y diez de la noche, Darien leyó un último correo electrónico antes de girar su butaca hacia la ventana y contemplar la vista de Londres que se divisaba desde su despacho.

Como su apartamento, su oficina era sofisticada y estaba decorada con una clase y un estilo moderno que sólo podían alcanzarse con mucho dinero. Un gran cuadro abstracto ocupaba una de las paredes, sobre el suelo había una mullida alfombra beis, y los muebles eran de madera maciza clara y líneas rectas, con cajones que no necesitaban manijas para ser abiertos.

Darien había encargado a su equipo de decoración el trabajo, y cinco años después seguía satisfecho con el resultado. En su opinión, los espacios de trabajo debían ser sobrios para eliminar posibles distracciones.

También le gustaba que su vida privada fuera igual mente sencilla. Frunció el ceño al pensar que desde que Serena había irrumpido en ella el mes anterior, su vida había sido todo menos sencilla. Y eso que ni siquiera la había visto desde su último encuentro.

Había ido dos veces a visitar a su madre y a Mamoru. Incluso había pasado todo el fin de semana, a pe sar de que siempre iba mal de tiempo, pero Serena no había aparecido en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. Era evidente que trataba de evitarlo por todos los me dios. Tras una serie de preguntas, Darien había averi guado, primero a través de Mamoru y luego de su madre, que había estado ocupada con un curso de arte y que había ido a visitar a unos amigos.

—Qué mujer tan ocupada —había comentado.

Y para confirmarlo, su madre le había hecho un ani mado resumen del buen trabajo que Serena desarrollaba en la comunidad, dando clases de dibujo a los niños, ayudando en el jardín en la residencia de ancianos o haciendo tartas cuando había alguna celebración.

—Pero no sale con nadie —masculló él.

—Puede que tanta labor doméstica ahuyente a los hombres

Como llevaba años sin preguntar a su madre por su vida social, le sorprendió que tuviera tantas anécdotas que contar sobre la vida del pueblo.

Su madre se había animado a sugerir, sin que él tuviera que empujarla a ello, un par de visitas a Londres, donde había llegado con Mamoru aferrado a una guía de viajes y un listado de los lugares que quería visitar. Darien había tenido que olvidarse de restaurantes caros y había descubierto las colas y los cafés y lugares turísticos que nunca había tenido interés en visitar.

En aquel momento, mientras contemplaba el paisaje de Londres, se maldijo por no poder dejar de pensar en Serena. Al marcharse de su casa hacía varias semanas, se había dicho que había tenido suerte de escapar. Si Serena quería alimentar su amargura y enterrarse en vida creyendo que así era feliz, era su problema. Él no era quién ni estaba interesado en persuadirla de que cambiara de actitud. Y no estaba en su naturaleza tener que convencer a ninguna mujer para que se acostara con él. Nunca lo había hecho y no te nía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

Por eso mismo le irritaba no poder quitársela de la cabeza, que alterara su habitual calma y que le impidiera concentrarse durante las reuniones de trabajo. Incluso durante una cita con una preciosa abogada rubia con la que había salido durante un tiempo, se des cubrió imaginando a una mujer bien distinta, de cabe llorizado e intensos ojos azules, en medio de su cama.

Como nunca había sido rechazado, quiso pensar que su obsesión se debía a la novedad. ¿Qué otra explicación cabía a que Serena permaneciera agazapada en su cuerpo como un virus del que no hubiera logrado curarse? O quizá se sentía frustrado por haber visto sus planes truncados. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a analizar sus emociones.

Las mujeres con las que salía no acostumbraban a cargar con un pasado atormentado, y las que lo ha bían hecho, habían durado poco junto a él. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de disculparse por su manera de actuar. Pero llevaba días pensado en lo que Serena le había dicho, furioso con ella por insinuar que era moralmente superior a él por haber optado por el celi bato tras una matrimonio frustrado.

Estaba dándole vueltas a sus acusaciones de que era un frío depredador cuando le vibró el móvil en el bolsillo.

Su primer pensamiento fue rogar que no se tratara de la abogada, de la que se había despedido con un ambiguo «nos llamamos». Por si acaso, contestó en un tono sombrío.

Oír la voz de Serena al otro lado hizo que se pu siera en pie de un salto, pero se recuperó de la sor presa pronto para preguntarle lo más fríamente posible a qué se debía su llamada.

Serena lo había supuesto, pero escuchar la voz de Darien le puso la carne de gallina. Había tardado en ha cer aquella llamada precisamente porque sabía el im pacto que podía causarle, pero ya no podía seguir retrasándola. Apretaba en la mano la agenda de Mitsuki, que había encontrado tal y como ésta le había dicho, en un mueble de la cocina.

—Siento molestarte —se disculpó—. He intentado dar contigo en tu casa, pero no contestabas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—No hace falta que seas tan desagradable.

—Me has interrumpido en medio de... Estoy ocu pado.

Serena tragó saliva para superar los celos que la asaltaron al preguntarse si estaría acompañado.

—Se trata de tu madre.

Darien se puso en tensión.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?

—Está en el hospital —dijo Serena precipitadamente.

— ¡Pero si hablé ayer con ella y estaba perfectamente!

—Se ha caído de una escalera mientras cambiaba una bombilla, Darien. Mamoru y yo acabamos de volver del hospital. Se ha roto una pierna, y me temo que va a estar hospitalizada al menos un par de semanas. Lo siento. Sé que estás muy ocupado, pero vas a tener que venir.

—Ahora mismo salgo.

Serena se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y tardó unos segundos en recobrar la calma antes de volverse a Mamoru, que estaba acabando la cena que le había preparado al llegar del hospital.

—Tu padre está de camino —dijo, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

Mamoru se había puesto muy ansioso con la caída de su abuela, y Serena supuso que se debía a que era la única persona estable en su vida, la única en la que había llegado a confiar desde la muerte de su madre. La ambulancia, el trayecto al hospital, el rostro ceni ciento de su abuela, le habían afectado. Serena lo ha bía tratado con dulzura para tranquilizarlo y convencerle de que todo iría bien. Al llegar a casa, le había hecho sentarse a la mesa, le había preparado una torti lla de queso y había charlado con él de los acontecimientos del día en el colegio.

—Cuando acabes de cenar, te prepararé un baño y luego será hora de ir a dormir, Mamoru.

— ¿Tengo que ir al colegio mañana? No he hecho los deberes.

—Creo que la señorita Monica lo entenderá. Yo misma se lo explicaré. No te preocupes —Serena le retiró el plato.

— ¿Estará aquí mi padre cuando me levante?

—Claro —imaginar a Darien de camino le ponía un nudo en el estómago.

Había logrado evitarlo las veces que había ido de visita. Ni siquiera le habría importado que actuar así pudiera ser interpretado como cobardía. Si sólo pen sar en él le hacía estremecer, no quería pensar en lo que podría pasar si oía su voz, o peor aún, sentía sus ojos azules posarse sobre ella con desdén o compa sión.

Estaba segura de que no había entendido lo que le había querido explicar sobre su experiencia con Haruka, la razón por la que no pensaba acostarse con el primer hombre que le gustara. Darien la había mirado como si estuviera loca, y ella se había sentido como una puri tana y severa solterona.

—Darien es tu padre, Mamoru —dijo, más animada que convencida—. Siempre vas a poder contar con él.

—Pero vive en Londres. La última vez que fuimos, me enseñó su oficina. Dice que viaja mucho. ¿Y si se tiene que ir y la abuela sigue en el hospital?

—Es el dueño de la compañía, Mamoru, y puede tomar decisiones. Si le necesitas, no se marchará.

La conversación concluyó, y Serena consiguió ocultar sus propias dudas. A Mitsuki le había emo cionado que su hijo hiciera un «esfuerzo tan grande», pero para Serena no se trataba más que de su deber. Mientras Mitsuki estuviera en el hospital, Darien ten dría que poner en orden sus prioridades.

El pequeño se quedó dormido en cuestión de mi nutos, y una vez acalladas sus angustiadas preguntas, Serena tuvo tiempo de ponerse nerviosa con la inmi nente llegada de Darien.

Estaba tensa, no se sentía preparada. Tres horas antes, Mitsuki le había llamado y le había explicado con voz tranquila que se había caído de una escalera y que le dolía la pierna. Serena había corrido a atenderla, y se había encontrado a la anciana en el suelo, pálida como un fantasma. En cuestión de segundos, había pedido una ambulancia y había consolado a un Mamoru en estado de shock. Después habían ido al hospital, donde habían tenido que esperar a que le hi cieran radiografías y a que la viera un médico.

No había tenido tiempo de darse un baño, así que estaba sudorosa y desaliñada, pero no podía dejar a Mamoru solo para ir a su casa.

Se calmó con una taza de té tras haber hablado con Mitsuki, que se encontraba mucho mejor aunque un poco preocupada por Mamoru y por saber que tendrían que operarla.

Debió de quedarse adormilada porque el agudo timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó. Había conseguido convencerse de que Darien no le resultaría tan impactante como lo recordaba, que el factor sorpresa ya no jugaba en su contra, que había tenido tiempo para poner las cosas en perspectiva y no dejarse intimidar.

Estaba completamente equivocada.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se quedó paralizada y su frió un ataque de pánico al contemplar las perfectas facciones del rostro de Darien. Su belleza masculina no había perdido un ápice de fuerza. Y Serena sintió sus pezones endurecerse contra el sujetador al recordar que aquel hombre había querido hacer el amor con ella.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada mucho rato? —preguntó Darien, apoyando la mano en la puerta y empujándola suavemente.

Serena reaccionó. Dio un paso atrás y pensó, mortificada, que Darien había notado que lo miraba como una adolescente.

—Has venido en un tiempo récord —dijo, carraspeando.

—A esta hora no hay nada de tráfico —Darien entró y luego se giró para mirarla—. Cuéntame en detalle qué ha sucedido.

—Ahora mismo. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Serena lo observó fascinada mientras Darien se doblaba las man gas de la camisa, y subió la vista hacia el moreno triángulo de piel que asomaba por los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

—Primero cuéntame qué ha pasado. Quiero ir al hospital de inmediato.

— ¿Ahora? No vas a poder hablar con ningún médico.

—Te sorprendería lo que soy capaz de conseguir —dijo Darien con una convicción que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su capacidad para conseguir lo que se proponía.

Darien fue hacia la cocina y ella lo siguió como un perrillo que espera las órdenes de su amo. Él tomó una botella de agua del frigorífico y cuando empezó a beberla, Serena le explicó lo sucedido, asegurándole que su madre, dadas las circunstancias, se encontraba bien. Darien bebió la botella de un trago antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y mirar a Serena.

Llevaba días deseando verla y tenía la satisfacción de comprobar que, si ella lo había evitado, era por el impacto que le causaba y no por aquellas tonterías de no querer volver a estar con un hombre. Si de verdad estaba tan segura de sus principios, no habría tenido que huir los dos fines de semana que él había ido.

Por supuesto que aquél no era el momento de tocarla, pero le hacía sentir bien saber que había acertado al percibir que despertaba el instinto sexual de Serena.

En cambio no le gustaba que su cuerpo estuviera en sincronía con sus pensamientos y que, a pesar de la ropa holgada y poco favorecedora que Serena llevaba, su deseo se hubiera disparado en cuanto la vio.

La sensación de victoria al ver que ella no podía disimular su reacción se había visto ensombrecido por el descubrimiento de que él tampoco podía ejercer el control sobre sí mismo del que se vanagloriaba.

— ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?

Serena contó hasta diez.

—Todo ha pasado muy deprisa. En cuanto han atendido a Mitsuki, te he llamado a tu casa, pero no estabas y tu madre no sabía tu móvil de memoria.

—Está guardado en el suyo.

—Pero tu madre no lo había llevado consigo —Serena respiró profundamente.

— ¿Y no te ha pedido que se lo llevaras al hospital?

—Tu madre no piensa en el móvil como algo indispensable, Darien, así que no estaba en la lista de cosas que me ha pedido. Si llego a verlo, quizá lo habría pensado, pero no sé dónde está.

—Y no se te ha ocurrido buscarlo porque tampoco para ti es imprescindible —Darien se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto de frustración porque era cons ciente de que estaba reaccionando movido por un sentimiento que no sabía identificar—. Podría haber llegado antes. ¿Cómo está Mamoru?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Serena, pero inmediatamente se suavizó y cambió de tono—. Se ha dado un buen susto. Le sentará bien que hables con él.

—Claro.

Darien se preguntó cómo iba a hacer eso. Ese tipo de conversaciones con su hijo no le resultaban naturales. Si hubiera ejercido de padre en sus primeros años, tal vez... Pero no quería pensar en las circunstancias que habían determinado los sucesos posteriores. En el último mes, el niño había empezado a mirarlo con me nos animadversión. Se había abierto lo bastante como para mencionar a su madre ocasionalmente, pero de ahí a hablar de sentimientos...

—Supongo que esto le ha hecho recordar... —comentó en voz alta, irritándose consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que buscaba sugerencias.

—Yo también lo creo —Serena se relajó parcialmente—. Pienso que necesita que le digas que no vas a desaparecer mientras Mitsuki esté en el hospital.

— ¿Desaparecer?

—Me refiero a que no te vas a marchar en cuanto ha bles con el médico.

Lo cierto era que sólo entonces Darien empezaba a darse cuenta de la situación. Su madre estaría en cama va rias semanas. Tendría que organizar a Mamoru, y solo podría faltar del trabajo un tiempo limitado.

—De acuerdo. Voy al hospital. ¿Puedes esperar a que vuelva?

Como siempre, Darien parecía asumir que los demás debían plegarse a sus necesidades.

—Sí —dijo Serena resignada—. Pero después tendré que irme.

—Claro. Supongo que tienes que dar clase de dibujo o ir a visitar a algún amigo.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de las clases?

—Lo debió de mencionar mi madre —dijo Darien, quitándole importancia y yendo hacia la puerta de salida. Era tarde y tenía más sentido esperar a la mañana para ir al hospital, pero la relación entre su madre y él había cambiado en las últimas semanas. Por primera vez, Darien intentaba cerrar el vacío que se había creado entre ellos y al hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de los sacrificios que su madre había hecho por él y por Mamoru. Todo eso lo empujaba a ir cuanto antes a verla y a evitar que, con su habitual resignación, aceptara que su hijo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a visitarla.

— ¿Cuándo crees que volverás? —preguntó Serena.

—En un par de horas, ¿por qué?

— ¡Mírame! —Serena se arrepintió al instante de llamar su atención sobre su aspecto—. Necesito darme un baño.

—Nadie te impide que te lo des —dijo Darien, apar tando la mirada para dejar de imaginar el cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo aquel espantoso conjunto—. En el primer piso hay un armario lleno de ropa que no uso. Toma la que quieras.

Serena habría preferido evitarlo, pero asintió y le acompañó a la puerta para, aprovechando su ausen cia, ducharse y meterse en la cama antes de que vol viera.

Desafortunadamente, Mamoru se despertó y nece sitó que le contara un cuento para volver a dormirse, así que no consiguió darse una ducha hasta la media noche. En el armario encontró una camisa blanca, que aunque era más corta de lo que solía usar, le serviría como camisón.

Los ruidos que le hacía el estómago le recordaron que no había comido nada en todo el día, así que bajó a la cocina de puntillas. La casa estaba a oscuras ex cepto por una lámpara encendida en el vestíbulo. Darien o no había vuelto, o lo había hecho muy sigilosamente. Puesto que a Serena le costaba creer que fuera el tipo de persona que anduviera de puntillas para evitar despertar a los demás, imaginó que segui ría en el hospital, desesperándose por la ineficacia del sistema y por no ser atendido con la prontitud que ha bría exigido.

Estaba de pie ante el frigorífico, inspeccionando lo que contenía mientras se divertía con la imagen de un Darien enfurecido con el personal del hospital, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda.

Se volvió con una tableta de chocolate como única arma y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Darien apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—Ya has vuelto —dijo ella.

—Eso parece.

Darien la miró con expresión inescrutable, pensando que parecía un cervatillo paralizado por las luces de un coche. Llevaba una de sus camisas, que se ajus taba a su senos dejando a la vista un generoso escote y los oscuros pezones que se transparentaban a través del fino algodón. Darien subió la mirada rápidamente hasta su rostro y vio que se había ruborizado, aunque no parecía en absoluto consciente de que el camisón que había elegido dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación.

—Estaba... necesitaba comer algo... Entre una cosa y otra, no he...

— ¿Y sólo has encontrado una tableta de chocolate? —preguntó Darien, al que le estaba resultando muy difícil dejar de contemplarla.

Serena tenía el cuerpo de una sirena voluptuosa y sensual, con el tipo de curvas generosas con las que soñaban todos los adolescentes. Darien entró en la cocina y la observó de reojo mientras ella se sentaba en una silla sin soltar el chocolate.

—Te prepararé algo de cenar. El azúcar del choco late te va a desvelar —dijo, sacando unos huevos y rompiéndolos en un bol.

—No hace falta que te molestes —dijo Serena, irritada consigo misma por haberse convertido en una molestia tras un día tan complicado—. He perdido el apetito.

—No es verdad —dijo Darien—. Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza que te haya pillado con las manos en la masa. Además, necesito que te mantengas en forma.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —al no obtener respuesta, Serena añadió con sarcasmo —Creía que no te gustaba la vida doméstica.

—Contigo no creo correr ningún riesgo. ¿Cómo los quieres, fritos o revueltos?

—Revueltos, por favor — ¡claro que con ella estaba a salvo! ¡Ya había perdido todo interés en ella! Seguro que ya tenía una nueva mujer en su vida—. ¿Qué tal esta Mitsuki? ¿La has visto?

—Sí, de hecho estaba sorprendentemente despierta. Dice que no suele dormir bien. Nunca me lo había co mentado —Darien empezó a remover los huevos y puso un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

—Debe de haberse puesto muy contenta al verte. ¿Has hablado con el médico?

—Claro —dijo Darien como si le sorprendiera que lo du dara—. No parece que haya complicaciones, pero puede tardar varias semanas en recuperarse —colocó el huevo sobre una de las tostadas y puso el plato delante de Serena. Sin transición, añadió—: Y ahí es donde entras tú.

Serena, que probó de inmediato los huevos, tardó en reaccionar ante el último comentario.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, alzando la mirada hacia Darien, que se había sentado frente a ella.

— ¿Qué tal está el revuelto?

—Delicioso. ¿Qué has dicho hace un momento?

—Termina de comer y luego lo hablamos —Darien observó que Serena no jugaba con la comida, sino que se zambullía en ella, y pensó que resultaba un cambio refrescante respecto a las mujeres que, por más inteligentes que fueran, eran esclavas de su vanidad y de la obsesión de estar delgadas. Cualquier otra se habría dejado el pan.

— ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? —preguntó Serena.

Comer le había sentado bien y se sentía protegida tras la mesa. La aparición por sorpresa de Darien había estado a punto de hacerle actuar como una adolescente nerviosa, pero había conseguido reaccionar a tiempo y adoptar la calma que él mostraba. Eran dos adultos hablando sobre unas circunstancias inesperadas. Que su presencia la perturbara no era algo sobre lo que quisiera reflexionar.

Darien se puso en pie y, quitándole el plato, lo fregó.

—Mi madre va a necesitar compañía mientras esté en el hospital, y probablemente cuando salga.

—Supongo que sí —Serena lo miró fijamente en actitud retadora—. Y Mamoru, también.

—Y yo estaré con ellos en la medida de lo posible. Pero cuando no pueda...

—Quieres que esté yo —salló Serena con una mezcla de rabia y de desilusión—. ¿Por eso has dicho que necesitaba estar fuerte y has sido amable durante cinco minutos, haciéndome algo de cenar como si verdaderamente te preocupara? —se sentía herida—. Con Mitsuki en el hospital, no puedes arriesgarte a que yo enferme porque nada debe interponerse entre tú y tu trabajo, ¿es eso?

Serena se puso en pie bruscamente y fue hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella se volvió, y descubrió que Darien la seguía a unos centímetros.

—Estas peleas empiezan a resultar un poco aburridas, Serena.

Darien tomó su mano y cuando ella intentó soltarse, se la asió con fuerza. Luego, con un suspiro de impaciencia, se la soltó.

—Voy a intentar estar por aquí lo más posible, pero en algunas ocasiones me va a resultar materialmente imposible.

Serena tuvo que aceptar, aunque fuera a regaña dientes, que Darien sólo estaba siendo realista.

—No me gusta que me manipulen —dijo con gesto tenso.

Darien dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Tú, manipulada? No creo que sea posible. Si tú no puedes o no quieres ayudarme, haré que mi asistente personal se instale aquí cuando yo tenga que irme. En principio, me parecía mejor que fueras tú, porque Daniel te conoce y quería evitar que se ocupara de él una desconocida, pero se hará como tú quieras.

Serena pensó que no le quedaban muchas opciones, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder sin poner algunas condiciones. Antes de que pudiera expresarlas, Darien añadió:

—Por supuesto, no espero que lo hagas a cambio de nada. Te pagaré lo que me pidas.

— ¿Quieres decir que me convertiría en tu empleada?

Darien frunció al ver que se malinterpretaba lo que él consideraba generosidad de su parte. ¿Y aquélla era la mujer por la que había pasado varias noches en vela? Si se le dedicaba un piropo, reaccionaba como si fuera un insulto. Era como una gata salvaje, y Darien se alegraba de no haber tenido éxito con ella. Cada vez que fantaseara sexualmente con ella, recordaría lo arisca que era. Una relación con alguien así, era lo último que querría un hombre que quisiera una relación cómoda y sin conflictos.

—Por decirlo de otra manera —dijo, apretando los dientes—: como sé que alterar tus hábitos de trabajo puede perjudicarte, quiero compensarte por las pérdidas que puedas sufrir. Eso es todo.

Serena resopló, pero se quedó sin argumentos.

—No se me ocurriría cobrarte por ocuparme de Mamoru mientras tú no estés. Pero eso no significa que tengas carta blanca y puedas ir y venir cuanto quieras. Y otra cosa... Nada de mujeres.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que nada de mujeres.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Serena se ruborizó.

—Porque sería una falta de res...

— ¡No hace falta que sigas! ¡Jamás se me ocurriría traer una mujer! Pero, sólo por curiosidad, ¿sentirías celos? Lo digo porque es el tipo de comentario que ha ría una mujer celosa —dijo Darien, riendo al ver que Serena parecía a punto de estallar.

Si le daba unos segundos, no le costaba imaginar que empezaría a tirarle cosas a la cabeza. Después de varias horas en tensión, por fin se sentía relajado.

—De verdad que necesitas analizar tus niveles de ego, Darien. Espero que me notifiques cuándo piensas estar fuera...

— ¿Notificarte? Mi vida es impredecible. Eso es imposible. Mi idea es que te mudes aquí y así nos evitamos tener que estar localizándolos el uno al otro. ¿No te parece la opción más razonable?

* * *

**lo unico que dire es ¿de donde saque el nombre Mitsuki? en serio chicas, no se de donde lo saque, en todos los fic que tengo (tanto adaptaciones o fic de mi cabeza loca) el nombre de la madre de darien es Mitsuki.**

**si aparecen las palabras cortadas es porque FF no me quiere y me tortura cortando las palabras TT_TT, intente arreglar algunas pero la flojera me gano y lo deje a medias jajajaja**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Menos de treinta y seis horas más tarde, Serena observaba boquiabierta cómo Darien actuaba de capitán general. Era evidente que no había bromeado al decir que era un hombre de acción. La casa estaba llena de tipos en uniforme que trabaja ban para convertir las dos habitaciones del piso infe rior en despachos. En medio de aquel caos organi zado estaba Darien, daba órdenes por medio de señales mientras mantenía una conversación por teléfono.

Serena acababa de llegar para recoger unos libros a Mitsuki y algo de ropa, pero la escena la dejó fas cinada.

Tres hombres transportando un pesado escritorio le pidieron paso desde detrás, y ella se echó a un lado de un salto.

Fue entonces cuando Darien la vio, apagó su móvil y fue directo hacia ella.

A pesar del desorden que todo aquello represen taba en su vida, tenía que admitir que estaba ani mado. Cuando le dijo a su madre que se mudaría a su casa para que no tuviera que preocuparse de Mamoru, le emocionó la gratitud que ella le mostró. Eso le ha bía hecho darse cuenta, con cierto sentido de culpa bilidad, de que Mamoru era responsabilidad suya, y no de su madre. Y que debía haberse distanciado mu cho de ella para que asumiera que no podría contar con él durante su convalecencia. A pesar de todo, dejó el hospital con una actitud positiva y energía renovada.

También, y haciendo un cambio sin precedentes, decidió organizarse un despacho en la casa de su ma dre. De esa manera, aunque tuviera que ir y venir, es tablecería allí su base. Tomar aquella decisión le había sentado bien, y estaba dirigiendo la operación con una agradable sensación de deber cumplido.

Notó que Serena observaba la escena con la boca abierta, como si estuviera viendo una película de cien cia ficción.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó, cuando él llegó junto a ella.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy montando un despacho.

Y Serena, al ver que llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta gastada, dedujo que no se limitaba a dar ór denes, sino que participaba en el proceso. De hecho estaba sudando como un hombre que acabara de reali zar un trabajo manual, y el olor de su masculino sudor le hizo estremecer. Siempre había preferido en los hombres el olor natural al de la colonia.

—No me habías dicho... —empezó.

Él enarcó las cejas con sorna.

—No creía que necesitara tu permiso.

— ¡No quería decir eso, sino que no pensaba que fueras a instalarte aquí!

Serena vio horrorizada que Darien se quitaba la ca miseta y la dejaba caer sobre un sillón. Hacía calor y estaba sudoroso, ¿pero era imprescindible hacerlo? Apartó los ojos de su torso bronceado y de sus pezo nes oscuros y planos.

Viéndolo de aquella manera nadie lo acusaría de ser un ejecutivo pegado a un escritorio. Parecía un hombre con un trabajo que exigía un intenso esfuerzo físico. Serena carraspeó con nerviosismo y clavó los ojos en los de él, que la miraba divertido.

— ¿Sabe Mitsuki que has movido todos sus mue bles? —preguntó en un tono agudo que le irritó porque le hizo sonar como una estricta institutriz. Él era el severo hombre de negocios y ella la artista relajada. ¿Cuándo se habían intercambiado los papeles?—. Sólo lo digo porque pensaba que vendrías ocasionalmente.

—Dadas las circunstancias, esta idea me ha pare cido más adecuada. Pero si quieres, puedes ir a contárselo a mi madre.

— ¡No tengo la menor intención de decirle nada!

— ¿No? Sólo lo comentaba porque parecías molesta y he pensado que te sentías en la obligación de dar parte.

Serena frunció el ceño al tiempo que él, sonriente, volvía a entrar en el que, hasta esa tarde, había sido el coqueto cuarto de estar de su madre. ¡Cómo se atrevía a tomarle el pelo y hacerle sentir como una repipi chi vata! Pero además de irritada, Serena seguía alterada por la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Consiguió ponerse en movimiento y siguió a Darien sin dejar de torcer el gesto. El salón había sido trans formado radicalmente. Los objetos decorativos, el de licado mobiliario, las plantas, habían sido sustituidas por teléfonos, ordenadores, faxes y una televisión de plasma que registraba los valores de la Bolsa. Estaba en una habitación totalmente masculina, y su dueño miraba en ese momento a su alrededor con cara de sa tisfacción.

— ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Darien, girando sobre los talones.

Le sorprendía cuánto le gustaba ponerla nerviosa. Quizá era una manera de vengarse por el efecto que ella tenía sobre él. O tal vez esperaba obtener de ello algunos beneficios. ¿No sería fantástico conseguir de rribar sus murallas defensivas? ¿No sería todo un triunfo verla abandonar sus principios de estricta mo ral aunque su cerebro le diera la orden contraria?

El cerebro era una cosa extraña. Uno podía gritarle hasta perder la voz que hiciera una cosa, para que luego acabara tomando la decisión contraria e hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. ¿No le había sucedido a él eso? Se había dicho que no quería estar cerca de ella, pero una vez que lo estaba, un demonio interior em pezaba a jugar con él. Y se trataba de juegos que le divertían. ¿No le había gustado siempre el deporte, tanto intelectual como físico?

En aquel instante, Serena estaba más tensa que la cuerda de un arco, y hacía lo posible por no mirarlo.

—Estás enfadada.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Las cosas de mi madre han sido almacenadas cui dadosamente en otra habitación. Te prometo que no he quemado nada. Puedes inspeccionarlo.

—Eres muy gracioso. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —preguntó ella mientras re corría la habitación con ojo crítico. Podía sentir la presencia de Darien a su espalda, un macho alfa a quien sus dedos habrían querido tocar. Se cruzó de brazos por si actuaban sin su consentimiento.

—Lo que haga falta. Dentro de un límite, claro.

— ¿Has hecho todo esto por unos días?

— ¿Unos días? Yo calculo que unas semanas.

—Está bien, pues por unas semanas.

—El tiempo es oro, y me compensa poder trabajar al cien por cien mientras esté aquí.

—Le has quitado toda personalidad —comentó Serena, mirando los aparatos de alta tecnología en contraste con los escasos detalles que recordaban la antigua deco ración: el papel de flores, un cuenco con diversas cosas dentro y una librería.

—Es mejor tener un centro de trabajo sin distraccio nes.

En lugar de sus habituales pantalones de chándal y camiseta, Serena llevaba un vestido floreado de ti rantes. Darien se descubrió calculando cuánto tardaría en desabrocharle los numerosos botones que lo ajustaban a su cuerpo.

Una vez más se dio cuenta de que Serena lo lle vaba por un terreno agradable, que le hacía distraerse. Mientras que anteriormente lo irritaba, Darien había de jado de cuestionarse por qué aquella mujer lo descon certaba y despertaba en él sentimientos tan contradic torios.

Hasta ese momento siempre había pensado que la gente atribuía poder al destino cuando eran dema siado débiles como para darse cuenta de que podían controlar sus circunstancias. Pero estaba dispuesto a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo. El destino había he cho que conociera a Serena, y él no era quién para anular el primitivo instinto masculino de la caza. Ha bía intentado aplicar toda su capacidad de raciocinio y había fracasado. No había podido dejar de pensar en Serena.

Pensado lógicamente, suponía que, si la conquis taba, se liberaría de esa ansia. Pero después de haber sido rechazado no estaba dispuesto a repetir la humi llación. Sería ella quien fuera a él. Serena se rendiría por propia volición, proporcionándole la más dulce de las victorias.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y, por la cara de Serena, supuso que acababa de decir algo sarcástico.

—Perdona. Estaba ausente. ¿Qué decías?

Así que aparte de ser una niña repipi, le aburría tanto que ni siquiera había oído lo que había dicho so bre las distracciones en el trabajo.

—Decía que voy a por la ropa de tu madre para llevársela al hospital.

—Espera media hora y te llevo.

—No hace falta, Darien...

— ¿No hace falta que visite a mi madre?

— ¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! Lo digo porque estás ocupado.

— ¿No crees que ya soy mayorcito para decidir por mí mismo?

Serena se ruborizó, pero Darien se ocupó en dar ins trucciones al hombre que estaba al mando de la cua drilla de trabajadores.

— ¿Por qué no haces lo que tengas que hacer y que damos aquí en media hora? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

— ¿Y tú por qué no dejas de dar órdenes?

Darien se encogió de hombros y fue hacia las escale ras. Sabía que Serena le seguía porque oía sus pisa das. Era increíble lo fácil que se la provocaba. Era como una gata salvaje siempre al ataque.

—Está en mi naturaleza dar órdenes —comentó sin volverse—. ¿Por qué te parece tan mal?

— ¡Me extraña que la gente que trabaja contigo no quiera estrangularle!

—Hay gente a la que le gusta que le den instruccio nes —Darien se detuvo en el rellano, delante de la puerta de su dormitorio, y se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Cómo podría funcionar una empresa si no hay alguien al mando? De hecho, si preguntas a mis trabajadores, te dirán que soy un buen jefe. Les doy bonos generosos, bajas de maternidad y paternidad largas, un fantástico plan de pensiones... No tienen queja —se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y la miró fijamente—. Pero además, ¿no crees que hay gente a la que le gusta que le man den?

—No.

— ¿Te molesta porque eso era lo que acostumbraba a hacer tu ex?

Serena rió despectivamente.

—Haruka no me mandaba, simplemente me ocultaba lo que hacía. Y no es eso de lo que estamos hablando.

Darien se separó de la puerta y dio la espalda a Serena.

—Deberías relajarte —dijo provocadoramente, por encima del hombro—. La vida es más sencilla cuando se deja de discutir por todo. De hecho, puede que hasta disfrutaras de ser obediente.

Serena se quedó mirándolo como hipnotizada, mientras él iba hasta su escritorio, observaba la panta lla del ordenador antes de masajearse un hombro y volver hacia ella. El sonido de su voz era como una droga para Serena, y le impedía reaccionar con pron titud a sus irritantes palabras.

— ¿Obediente? No se me ocurre... —balbuceó, sin recordar bien cuál era la conversación original.

— ¿No? Es curioso. A todas las mujeres que co nozco acaba gustándoles ser controladas. Aunque no en la sala de juntas, claro.

Darien se plantó delante de ella y Serena dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Me alegro por ellas.

—Pero tengo que admitir que tú eres distinta. Aun que estoy seguro de que hay una orden que estarás dispuesta a obedecer al instante.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó ella, desafiante a la vez que ner viosa al ver que Darien le sonreía con picardía y se lle vaba la mano a la cremallera del pantalón.

—Que te marches. A no ser que quieras ver cómo me desnudo. Voy a ducharme.

Serena prácticamente huyó, y media hora más tarde lo esperaba, todavía alterada, en el vestíbulo. Final mente, Darien apareció con el cabello húmedo y con un aspecto irritantemente saludable y lleno de energía.

—No estaba seguro de que fueras a esperarme —dijo cuando ya iban camino del hospital—. Espero que me perdones si te he avergonzado.

Serena lo miró con suspicacia por el rabillo del ojo. Le costaba creer que se sintiera verdaderamente arrepentido.

—Tengo la sensación de que te pongo nerviosa, y quiero que sepas —continuó Darien en tono conciliador, al tiempo que observaba con fascinación las distintas emociones que cruzaban el rostro de Serena— que no tienes nada que temer.

— ¿Por qué iba a temerte?

—Quizá no sea la palabra adecuada. Dejémoslo en que no tienes por qué estar tan tensa. No debemos ol vidar que estamos aquí por mi madre. Por cierto, veo que le llevas unos libros.

Serena se relajó y pudo charlar con él sobre los avances que estaba haciendo Mitsuki y lo aburrida que estaba. Como era una ávida lectora, la mejor op ción para entretenerla eran los libros.

—Le encantan los de viajes —comentó a Darien—. Creo que le recuerdan a tu hermano. Era algo de lo que quería hablarte —viendo que se acercaban al aparca miento del hospital, se sintió orgullosa de haber man tenido una conversación civilizada con él. O bien fin gía, o no sabía nada sobre su madre, así que se trataba de un tema de interés seguro, que los alejaba de lo personal.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? —preguntó Darien cam biando el gesto.

— ¿Sabes cómo contactarlo?

—No entiendo qué pretendes.

A Serena le desconcertó el súbito tono hostil.

— ¿No crees que debería estar informado de lo de Mitsuki?

La pregunta fue recibida con un frío silencio mien tras Darien buscaba un hueco para aparcar. Al no encontrarlo, se quejó de que el Ayuntamiento hubiera redu cido el número de plazas libres.

— ¿No piensas darme una charla sobre las virtudes del transpone público? —preguntó, mientras aparcaba en un espacio reducido—. ¿O sobre las desventajas de tener un coche grande? ¿O prefieres criticar a los adictos al trabajo que compran cosas innecesarias?

Serena no comprendía por qué Darien había cam biado de humor tan súbitamente.

—Me da igual lo que hagas con tu dinero. Con él no podrás comprar la felicidad.

—A veces eres como un cliché andante.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable más de cinco mi nutos? —protestó Serena, bajando del coche y ce rrando de un portazo—. Primero te disculpas por tu comportamiento y de pronto intentas buscar pelea. Sólo te he preguntado...

—No hace falta que avisemos a mi hermano —dijo Darien bruscamente—. Además, no sabemos dónde está exactamente.

—Seguro que tu madre lo sabe —insistió Serena—. ¿No crees que lo justo sería contárselo? Si está muy lejos, no tiene sentido que venga, pero al menos debe ría estar informado.

—Preferiría dejar este tema.

—Puede que tu madre no esté de acuerdo contigo.

Darien, que estaba a punto de entrar en el hospital, se volvió hacia ella.

Serena lo observaba con los brazos en jarras y gesto desafiante.

Ésa era la actitud que seducía e irritaba a Darien por partes iguales. Movido por un sentimiento de frustra ción, alargó la mano y tiró de ella. Serena, tomada de sorpresa, no ofreció resistencia y se encontró pegada a su pecho. Entonces Darien la besó vorazmente, enredando los dedos en su cabello y apretándola contra sí.

Serena sintió su cuerpo arder, como si acabaran de encender una hoguera en su interior que quemara sus defensas. Sus labios se entreabrieron para dar cobijo a la ávida lengua de Darien Se oyó gemir. Estaban al lado de la puerta, pero apenas era consciente del paso de los transeúntes o del espectáculo que estaban dando. Sentía los senos apretados contra el pecho de Darien,sus pezones sensibilizados rozando el sujetador y en viando una corriente por todo su cuerpo, hasta donde sentía una cálida humedad que avivaba su deseo.

Cuando Darien se separó bruscamente fue como ser golpeada por una corriente de aire frío. El silencio que se produjo entre ellos se prolongó una eternidad, durante el que Darien no la miró. No había que ser un genio para deducir que se arrepentía de lo que aca baba de hacer.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó ella.

Pero su fingida indignación fue recibida con una sonrisa escéptica.

—Perdona, pero no he notado que me rechazaras —dijo él, que estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberse salido del plan que había trazado—. Los dos so mos mayorcitos como para saber lo que está pasando, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Que hemos venido a ver a tu madre y que, en el camino, hemos cometido un error —Serena se ru borizó—. Me has besado y...

—Vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso.

— ¿El qué?

—Actuar como si fueras una víctima inocente cuando sabes que, de no haber estado aquí, cualquiera sabe cómo habrías terminado.

— ¡De eso nada! Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de las relaciones.

—Sí, me lo has contado en detalle. Pero tengo la impresión de que tu cuerpo piensa de otra manera.

—No he negado que te encontrara un espécimen atractivo.

Serena se alegró de la palabra elegida. Convertía a aquel hombre tan masculino y sexy en un ente bio lógico.

Darien la miró fijamente. En un mundo ideal donde él mandara, la escena tendría una luz tenue y la atmós fera de tensión sexual previa a la entrega total. Serena habría acudido a él, incapaz de resistir la tentación, suplicando que la poseyera. Y entonces él insistiría en que le demostrara cuánto lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, la situación real no tenía nada de ideal. Estaba delante del hospital, rodeados de gente, y el sol brillaba con tanta fuerza que era imposible imaginar una luz romántica y sensual.

Pero además, y ése era un detalle fundamental, no era Serena quien había ido a él. Aunque se hubiera dejado llevar, ya había vuelto a parapetarse tras sus defensas. Así que el culpable era él por haber vuelto a perder el control. La había besado para callarla. Por que no quería seguir hablando de su hermano y para cambiar de tema...

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo finalmente con voz calmada—. Y se supone que te crees capaz de encender y apagar la atracción que sientes como si fuera un interruptor.

—Deberíamos entrar y olvidar el asunto.

—Una vez más...

Serena se ruborizó. Una vez más. Las palabras de Leo cayeron como una piedra en un lago tranquilo.

—Tienes razón: una vez más —tuvo que hacer un es fuerzo sobrehumano para mirarlo a los ojos en lugar de dar el tema por zanjado—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada —Darien se encogió de hombros y entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol.

Había notado que el teléfono le vibraba en el bolsi llo un par de veces, pero había decidido no contestarlo. Hacer novillos tenía sus ventajas.

Aunque evitaba mirar a Serena, su conocimiento de las mujeres le permitía intuir que estaba a punto de darse por vencida, y saberlo le provocaba una exci tante sensación de triunfo.

— ¿Entramos? Hace mucho calor.

¿Eso era todo lo que pensaba decir?

.

Mitsuki estuvo muy animada durante toda la vi sita, pero Serena no logró relajarse. Su mirada se guía instintivamente todos los movimientos de Darien: su manera de sentarse, de cruzar las piernas, de cami nar hasta la ventana.

Para cuando salieron, estaba agotada. Quería haber hablado con Mitsuki de Seiya y de si quería que lo avisara, pues era ella quien debía tomar la decisión, y no Darien. Pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para recordarlo.

Cuando Darien le había invitado a acostarse con él, ella se había permitido adoptar una actitud digna, haciendo referencia a sus principios y al hecho de que no pensaba cometer errores de esa índole. El primer beso había sido una aberración que no volvería a suceder.

Pero no podía negar las sensaciones que le había despertado el segundo, y que había estado dispuesta a mucho más. No tenía sentido ocultarse tras el perso naje de una delicada doncella siendo mancillada por un malvado galán.

Darien la había besado, pero no se trataba de un beso seductor, sino de ira y frustración. Con él había pre tendido castigarla, y ella se había entregado como si no tuviera voluntad. Hasta creía recordar que había gemido.

—Bien... —dijo con un resoplido cuando estuvieron en el coche—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que ha pa sado antes?

—Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado —dijo él, frun ciendo el ceño—. Hay un límite a lo que se puede co mentar sobre un beso. No se trata de una catástrofe nacional, Serena.

Serena apretó los labios y miró al frente. Darien, concentrado en la carretera, no necesitaba mirarla para imaginársela. La había desequilibrado y le es taba costando recuperarse. No podía buscar excusas o fingirse la víctima inocente. Habría podido hacer con ella lo que hubiera querido. Pero no pensaba discutir con ella el tema hasta la extenuación: no podía arriesgarse a que volviera a pensar que desaparecer era la mejor salida.

—Está bien —dijo ella, crispada.

—Tenemos que discutir los detalles de lo que va a pasar ahora —dijo él en tono conciliador.

Por un instante Serena pensó que se refería a ellos, y descubrió horrorizada que estaba deseando que la per suadiera de abandonar su actitud y olvidar los princi pios por los que se regía para entregarse a una atracción que empezaba a resultarle irresistible. Haruka le había pa recido atractivo, pero nunca le había hecho reaccionar físicamente como Darien. Y aunque no le gustara, no po día negarlo.

— ¿Qué detalles? —preguntó con voz trémula.

— ¿Mamoru? —dijo Darien, mirándola de soslayo.

— ¡Ah, claro! —Serena sacudió la cabeza y se es forzó por disimular su desconcierto—. ¿Qué quieres concretar? Ahora que te has instalado en la casa, no me necesitarás. Por supuesto, estaré disponible siem pre que quiera venir a verme.

—No es suficiente.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que me mude no significa que mi vida vaya a ser más ordenada —habían llegado a las afueras de la ciu dad y Darien encontró el paisaje en sintonía con su posi tivo estado de ánimo. Era peculiar que aquélla fuera la primera vez que observaba lo hermoso que era el campo.

— ¿Por qué no va a ser ordenada?

—Suelo tener que atender emergencias. Por ejem plo, esta misma tarde tengo que acercarme a Londres para resolver un problema con una empresa que estoy en el proceso de comprar. Y aunque me instale en casa de mi madre, puede que esté ausente en muchas de las ocasiones que haya que tomar alguna decisión. Me gustaría que recogieras a Mamoru del colegio y le dieras de cenar. Para esa hora espero haber acabado de trabajar y volver antes de que se acueste. Sé que no es lo ideal ni para ti ni para mí, pero será por un tiempo limitado. En cuanto se resuelva el problema, podremos volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Quieres que pase la noche en casa de Mitsuki?

—Si no te importa...

—No, claro que no —mientras que Serena sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, observó que Darien man tenía una irritante calma.

—De hecho —añadió él como si pensara en voz alta—, sería perfecto que, igual que yo, te mudaras temporal mente a casa de mi madre. Supongo que estará de vuelta en una semana y haré que mi asistenta de Lon dres, Lita, venga a ocuparse de las tareas domésti cas. Es una excelente cocinera.

Una semana... La tentación de la que Serena ha bría huido hacía apenas unas semanas, se presentaba ante ella como un banquete ante un hombre ham briento. La vocecita que debía haberle recomendado que no cometiera ese espantoso error, la animaba a aceptar la oferta.

—Está bien.

—Fantástico —dijo Darien con satisfacción—. Es un pla cer comprobar que podemos ponernos de acuerdo en algo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Darien no entendía lo que le pasaba ni por qué iba de camino a casa de su madre en medio de la noche en lugar de quedarse apaciblemente en su apartamento.

De hecho, había vuelto a él después del trabajo, se había servido un whisky y había decidido, por razo nes que no llegaba a comprender, que la atmósfera sofisticada y fría de su fabuloso ático no le resultaba apetecible. Entonces había dejado el whisky sin probarlo, había apagado las luces que iluminaban cada milímetro de su hogar de cuero y acero, y había ido a por su coche.

Era la primera vez que iba a casa de su madre sin tener antes todo planeado, sin haber reservado una mesa en un restaurante exclusivo al que llevar a su madre y a Mamoru, para el que habitualmente había comprado un carísimo regalo que el niño recibía con indiferencia. Después de cumplir con sus deberes fra ternales, volvía aliviado al terreno en el que se sentía más cómodo: su trabajo y su apartamento en Londres.

Recorría los kilómetros que los separaban de la casa de su madre especialmente animado, y supuso que se debía a que necesitaba un cambio de aires. El improvisado despacho había funcionado aún mejor de lo que había esperado, y aunque no era del todo de su estilo, le resultaba muy cómodo.

Además estaba Mamoru. Una vez había superado su incomodidad inicial, había mantenido con él una con versación de corazón a corazón, tal y como Serena le había recomendado. Había asegurado a Mamoru q Mitsuki se recuperaría pronto y que él siempre esta ría cerca para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Después habían charlado sobre fútbol y, por primera vez, Mamoru se había mostrado cariñoso.

En aquel momento, mientras surcaba la noche, Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando ver a su hijo por la mañana. Había conseguido un par de entradas para un partido en Londres y ansiaba ver cómo recibía Mamoru la sorpresa.

Pero además estaba Serena, que había accedido a mudarse a la casa de su madre mientras ésta estuviera en el hospital. Serena, que había hecho lo posible por evitarlo, pero que había aceptado instalarse bajo su techo. Para Darien la conclusión era evidente. Tras haber intentado vencer la atracción que sentía y parapetarse tras la noción de que había sufrido una decep ción y que esperaba al hombre adecuado, había final mente admitido lo inevitable: que lo deseaba y que estaba dispuesta a arrinconar sus principios.

Desde su punto de vista, era lo más lógico. Los principios de Serena estaban muy bien, pero no eran realistas. Al acusarlo de no querer comprometerse emocionalmente, se había colocado a sí misma sobre un pedestal de intachable moral. Así que Darien pensaba que no sólo conseguiría hacer que bajara de él, sino que, en el proceso, le estaría haciendo un favor.

Por mucho que hubiera sufrido, ¿a qué tipo de vida se estaba condenando? ¿Pensaba evitarse el sufrimien to aislándose de la vida en el proceso? Él le estaba ayu dando a darse cuenta de que había que vivir.

Aquellas reflexiones le hicieron compañía durante el viaje, que se le hizo muy corto gracias a la ausencia de tráfico a aquellas horas. Cuando llegó, aunque era tarde, vio que la luz exterior estaba encendida y le agradó aquel aire de bienvenida, que no había sentido en su apartamento. Igual que le resultó acogedor el ruido de la gravilla bajo las ruedas, o el sonido de la brisa en lugar de las sirenas de las ambulancias o de los bomberos.

Entró y se quedó parado unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Luego dejó el maletín con el ordenador en el suelo y caminó lentamente hacia la escalera. No quería despertar a Serena y a Mamoru, así que decidió no encender la luz.

La casa de su madre era muy grande. En el primer piso había varias habitaciones, incluido un pequeño salón, que a Darien le había parecido muy apropiado cuando estudió los planos. Así su madre podría ver la televisión por la noche sin tener que subir después a su dormitorio. En aquel momento estaba a oscuras. Darien dirigiría su mirada al interior cuando recibió un golpe entre los omóplatos que lo empujó hacia el in terior. Recuperando el equilibrio al instante, se dio media vuelta con los puños apretados para dar una lección a quienquiera que se hubiera atrevido a golpearlo.

Por la estatura, supo que se trataba de Serena, pero no pudo distinguir ninguna otra característica de su cuerpo. La sujetó por la muñeca antes de que le lanzara otro golpe con el voluminoso libro que había usado como arma.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Justo al darle el golpe, Serena se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de Darien y aunque no podía verle el ros tro, supuso que no estaría precisamente contento.

— ¡Lo siento, pero no te esperaba!

— ¿Por qué siempre te desconcierta tanto que apa rezca en mi propia casa?

—No es _tu _casa, y me habías dicho que pasarías la noche fuera. He oído un ruido y...

— ¡He intentado ser lo más silencioso posible!

Serena sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocada mente. Después de haber pasado toda la tarde pen sando en él, ver a Darien le había dejado sin aliento. Era como una adicción, y cada vez que lo tenía cerca se sentía viva. Se preguntó si él notaría que le hacía tem blar.

—Me despierto con facilidad. He oído algo y he asu mido que se trataba de un ladrón.

—Así que has salido a atacarlo armada de... ¿un li bro? —Darien se enfadó al darse cuenta de las posibles consecuencias de su temerario comportamiento. Le quitó el libro de la mano y leyó el título—. Una enci clopedia de plantas. El arma perfecta para protegeros a ti y a Mamoru contra alguien armado.

—Lo siento. No lo he pensado —dijo Serena, cabiz baja. Y tampoco podía pensar en ese momento.

En lugar de parecer cansado, Darien presentaba un aspecto irritantemente despierto y atractivo. Al darse cuenta de que ella iba en bata y debajo llevaba un pijama de pantalones cortos, se apretó el cinturón instin tivamente. Pero ni ese gesto de pudor podía neutralizar el cosquilleo que sentía en los pezones, ni la sequedad en la boca. Le resultaba imposible no ser consciente de la masculinidad que Darien exudaba mientras la miraba con gesto contrariado.

— ¡Pues debías haber pensado un poco!

— ¡Baja la voz! ¡Vas a despertar a Mamoru!

—Todavía no he acabado. Sigamos la conversación abajo.

—No pienso bajar. Estoy cansada y quiero volver a la cama.

—Te aguantas. Sígueme.

Darien dio media vuelta y, tras unos segundos de agó nica indecisión, Serena lo siguió a regañadientes, sin dejar de cerrarse la bata sobre el pecho. Por la mente le pasaban mil excusas, pero sabía que no conseguiría dormirse si no terminaba la conversación con Darien.

En lugar de ir hacia la cocina, como ella había asu mido que haría Darien fue a uno de los salones del pri mer piso.

—Podrían haberte asesinado —dijo él bruscamente, al tiempo que encendía una lámpara y se sentaba en un mullido sofá de flores.

— ¡Y tú podrías haberte matado en la carretera! —re plicó Serena automáticamente.

—Eso es imposible. Siéntate... Por favor.

—Veo que recuerdas que no me gusta que me den órdenes —Serena se sentó en el brazo del sofá para no seguir discutiendo—. ¿Qué crees que habría hecho tu madre en mi lugar? Ya ha pasado, y ha actuado igual que yo.

— ¿Te lo ha contado ella? A mí no. ¿Cuándo suce dió?

—La última vez hace unos meses, después de que llegara Mamoru. Y a no ser que uno guarde una pistola bajo la almohada, es lógico que use lo que tenga a mano.

— ¿Por qué no me lo ha contado? Olvida la pregunta.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien se sentía aver gonzado de que su madre no hubiera querido moles tar a su ocupado hijo con lo que para él no serían más que naderías.

—Darien, es una casa grande y vieja —dijo ella para tranquilizarlo—. Es lógico que cruja y que a veces por la noche dé un poco de miedo.

—Cuando la compré, instalé un sofisticado sistema de alarma —apuntó Darien, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mitsuki no quiere conectarla por la noche por si se levanta a beber algo y salta. O le podría pasar a Mamoru y darle un susto de muerte.

— ¿Por eso preferís usar una enciclopedia?

—Es muy contundente —bromeó ella.

—No creo que mi madre pueda levantarla.

—Puede que use la versión reducida.

Darien la miró, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Cuando el sonido de su risa cesó, la atmós fera había cambiado y se había cargado de intimidad. Serena se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración y no podía apartar los ojos de Darien.

—Me haces reír —dijo él—. Y no es algo habitual. Me encanta.

Aquella confesión proporcionó una felicidad des medida a Serena. Ese era el efecto que Darien tenía sobre ella: en lugar de una mujer asexuada, aislada y so lidaria con diversas causas, le hacía sentir viva e in trépida.

—Y tú me haces sentir... —dejó la frase en suspenso.

— ¿Cómo? Deja que adivine: ¿enfadada, molesta?

—Eso también.

—Eso además de qué.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la cama.

—No, Serena. Estás huyendo de mí —con un gru ñido, Darien la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia sí.

Serena dejó escapar un gritito al perder el equili brio y caer sobre Darien, encima del sofá.

Sentir su cuerpo bajo el de ella hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

No, Darien no intentaba sujetarla ni aprovecharse de ella. De hecho, iba a ayudarla a incorporarse, pero el deseo que llevaba tantos días reprimiendo estalló en el interior de Serena y, temblorosa, alzó el rostro hacia él y, cerrando los ojos, buscó su boca a ciegas.

Darien contuvo un gemido y se ladeó para evitar el dolor que le estaba causando una potente erección al chocar contra la cremallera del pantalón.

Aquello era lo que llevaba días esperando, lo que tenía la certeza que iba a suceder, pero llegado el mo mento, recordó que Serena no era cualquier otra mujer, que para ella aquel movimiento estaba cargado de significado; y por una vez, Darien no quiso aceptarlo con la habitual arrogancia que le hacía creer que lo nor mal era conseguir todo lo que quería.

En lugar de seguir su instinto y abrazarse al cuerpo voluptuoso y firme de Serena, la separó de sí delicadamente, lo bastante como para mirarla a los ojos, que ella entreabrió como si despertara de un sueño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —habiendo llegado a aquel punto, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Para _mí, _nada malo. Pero quiero asegurarme de que no vas a echarte atrás en el último minuto y a acusarme de que me he aprovechado de ti.

Serena se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y sintió su erección plenamente, lo que hizo que le resultara aún más desconcertante la actitud de Darien, a quien no consi deraba capaz de negarse ningún capricho.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya... que no te apetece? —pre guntó con voz trémula.

Y Darien la atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente. Serena se aferró a él, saboreando su húmeda lengua y derritiéndose en sus brazos.

—Creo que he contestado a tu pregunta —Darien la apretó contra sí y Serena gimió al sentir la presión de su sexo en el vientre—. Ya no vas a poder echarte atrás —añadió. Y luego le abrió la bata, que Serena acabó de quitarse con manos nerviosas a la vez que ti raba de la ropa de Darien.

Él sonrió al percibir su ansiedad, como la de un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Sus senos se apreta ban contra su pecho, y tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba para acariciarle la espalda. Saber que estaba desnuda debajo del pijama, que no había más barreras entre ellos, le resultó explosivamente erótico.

—Deberíamos... Dormitorio...

— ¿Mamoru suele levantarse por la noche? —Darien le pasó los pulgares por los pezones juguetonamente.

—No, pero... Resulta raro estar aquí haciendo esto... —balbuceó Serena, que había perdido la capacidad de pensar racionalmente.

— ¿Delante de las fotografías de familia? —bromeó Darien, puntuando sus palabras con besos.

Serena rió y miró hacia el cuadro del padre de Darien que parecía mirarlos con benevolencia.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta! —bromeó.

—Vayamos a mi dormitorio. Aunque no sé si voy a poder aguantar hasta que lleguemos.

— ¿Tanto me deseas?

—Tanto y más. De hecho, no sé qué hacemos ha blando de esto cuando podría estar desnudándote y perdiéndome en tu fabuloso cuerpo.

El control que Darien había calculado tener se había evaporado al descubrir que la entrega de Serena lo excitaba mucho más de lo que había calculado.

Llegaron a su dormitorio a duras penas. En cuanto Darien cerró la puerta, arrinconó a Serena contra la pa red y le quitó la ropa con la misma urgencia con la que ella intentó quitarle la suya. Cubrió sus senos con manos temblorosas, rozándole los pezones con los pulgares al tiempo que le besaba el cuello. Estaba an sioso por verla desnuda, pero temía asustarla si encen día la luz, así que la condujo hacia la cama en la pe numbra. Serena estaba impresionada por la visión de su cuerpo desnudo y el tamaño de su sexo. Darien podía sentir sus ojos recomendó su cuerpo aunque no pu diera ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Hace tiempo que... no lo hago —musitó ella, al tiempo que se tapaba con los brazos, no porque sufriera un ataque de pudor, sino porque de pronto se sintió en competición con las sofisticadas bellezas con las que Darien acostumbraba a acostarse.

—Me encantas... —Darien le retiró los brazos lenta mente y se los sujetó a los lados del cuerpo mientras deslizaba su mirada por su cuerpo.

Serena se ruborizó violentamente bajo su inspec ción.

—Eres perfecta —se oyó decir Darien.

Serena alzó la mirada hacia él, vacilante.

—No te rías de mí, Darien. No tengo complejos, pero soy realista respecto a mi cuerpo.

—Lo digo de verdad: eres perfecta —repitió él. Y su perado por el efecto que Serena estaba teniendo en él, la inclinó hacia atrás hasta echarla sobre la cama.

La mirada de Serena se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver el cuerpo atlético y fibroso de Darien, y el deseo con el que él la miraba despertó en ella una osadía que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

—Tú también —susurró cuando Darien fue a echarse sobre ella.

Esas dos simples palabras excitaron a Darien más que cualquier otro comentario que le hubiera dedicado otra amante. Se tumbó junto a Serena con la certeza de que iba a resultarle muy difícil hacer prolongar el sexo y proporcionarle, tal como se proponía, una experiencia inolvidable.

—Me vuelves loco —dijo, colocándose sobre ella y besándola. Para contenerse, evitó tocarla, hasta que Serena le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre uno de sus senos. Pero él rió suavemente y susurró—: Todavía no. ¿Has oído hablar del sexo tántrico? Puedo llegar a excitarte tanto sin ni siquiera tocarte, que bastaría so plar sobre ti para llevarte al orgasmo. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos así, o me deseas demasiado? Tú decides.

Sin esperar respuesta, le separó las piernas y pasó los dedos por su húmedo pliegue, hasta que Serena, jadeante, le suplicó que la poseyera.

Cuando Darien había imaginado aquella escena, ha bía supuesto que se sentiría victorioso; pero las úni cas sensaciones que sentía en ese momento eran una mezcla de hambre, necesidad e incontrolable deseo. Era la primera vez en su vida que entendía a aquéllos que hablaban de no poder controlarse.

—Te deseo —susurró Serena, jadeante—. No puedo esperar.

—Lo que tú mandes.

Serena lo observó conteniendo el aliento al ver que se deslizaba hacia abajo y atrapaba uno de sus pezo nes entre los dientes, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo mientras le acariciaba el otro con la otra mano hasta hacerle gemir de placer y retorcerse y arquearse contra él para sentir su sexo en erección apretado contra ella.

Era un exquisito tormento. Darien había prometido no precipitarse y lo estaba cumpliendo. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más y llevó su mano hacia su entrepierna. Darien se la sujetó y se colocó sobre las rodillas para acercarle su sexo, que ella acarició y lamió.

La excitación de Serena se acrecentó al levantar la vista y ver a aquel espectacular y poderoso hombre rendido a su merced, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y entregado al placer que ella le estaba proporcionando. Cuando él la sujetó por el cabello y le separó la cabeza, Serena supo que estaba al borde de esta llar, y se detuvo.

—Chica mala —dijo él con maliciosa sonrisa—. Voy a tener que castigarte.

El castigo fue táctil y verbal. Darien exploró cada mi límetro de su cuerpo mientras le susurraba expresio nes obscenas y provocativas que la volvieron fuego líquido. Para cuando Darien le lamió el vientre, tuvo la certeza de que un mero roce le haría perder el control.

Darien le dio unos segundos para recuperar un atisbo de calma antes de separarle los muslos y meter entre ellos la cabeza.

Serena sintió un ataque de pánico ante aquel acto de intimidad e hizo ademán de separarse.

—Nunca...

Pero Darien le acarició el interior del muslo y la su jetó. Le costaba creer que su marido no la hubiera he cho disfrutar, y le confirmó que había estado casada con un cretino. De haber estado casada con él...

Apartando inmediatamente esa idea de su mente, se concentró en demostrar a Serena lo que se había perdido.

Ella tembló incontrolablemente al sentir su lengua en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo y contuvo el aliento mientras la acarició.

Por su parte, Darien gozaba proporcionándole aquel placer y sabiendo que era la primera experiencia de muchas a las que quería introducirla.

Hasta esa pequeña proyección de futuro con una mujer era un pensamiento a evitar. Se concentró en hacerla enloquecer y en perderse en su cuerpo, que se retorcía y arqueaba contra él. Darien le había dicho que se tumbara y disfrutara, pero las sacudidas de placer impedían a Serena permanecer inmóvil. Podía sentir la sangre recorrerle el cuerpo, prendiendo una llama en cada recoveco de su cuerpo, y era incapaz de con trolar su cuerpo que se retorcía por sí mismo, ele vando la pelvis hacia la boca de Darien.

Gimió y jadeó al llegar a un orgasmo explosivo, y todavía no se había recuperado de la devastadora sen sación cuando Darien la penetró de un solo empuje y empezó a moverse en su interior rítmicamente hasta hacerle estallar una segunda vez.

Todavía respiraban con dificultad tras su apasio nado clímax cuando, en un ataque de timidez, Serena hizo ademán de cubrirse con el edredón.

—No hace falta —dijo él, incorporándose sobre el codo y mirándola ávidamente. Habría querido preguntarle si era el mejor sexo de su vida, y esa muestra de inseguridad, tan poco propia de él, lo desconcertó—. Y ni se te ocurra decir que ha sido un error —se inclinó y la besó delicadamente—. Tienes un cuerpo fantástico, con curvas en todos los sitios donde debe haberlas —concluyó, pasándole el dedo por sus senos y su cintura.

—Las curvas no están de moda.

— ¿Eso crees?

—La verdad es que no. pero estuve a punto de creerlo cuando me di cuenta de que mi marido estaba más in teresado en mujeres esqueléticas.

—Recuérdame que, si lo conozco —dijo Darien—, le dé un buen puñetazo.

—Eres muy caballeroso —dijo Serena, sorprendida.

—No aguanto a los hombres que engañan a sus mujeres —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puede que yo sea promiscuo, pero tengo mis normas —rodó sobre la espalda y contempló el techo.

— ¿Y tus normas incluyen sexo de una noche? —pre guntó Serena, intentando sonar indiferente.

— ¿Es tu manera de preguntar si quiero repetir? —preguntó Darien, mirándola.

—Quizá deberías preguntarme si _yo _quiero repetir.

— ¿Estás de broma?

Serena pudo pensar racionalmente y se dijo que no representaba más que un entretenimiento para él, una mujer que debía sentirse agradecida de su pasa jero interés por ella. Y aunque no iba a arrepentirse, tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser humillada.

—No, no bromeo.

Darien se tensó. ¿Se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera una relación duradera? Eso era imposible. Pero lo cierto era que había imaginado estar con ella más de una noche.

—No creas —continuó Serena—, que por haberme acostado contigo, he renunciado a mis principios y a esperar al hombre adecuado —un primitivo instinto de supervivencia le hizo darse cuenta de que no debía permitir que Darien creyera que controlaba la situa ción—. Sólo he aceptado tu idea de que el amor y el sexo no tienen por qué ir de la mano.

Darien sabía que debía sentirse aliviado, y por eso no comprendía que aquellas palabras lo irritaran. ¿Por qué no le gustaba oírlas?

— ¿Así que sólo estás utilizando mi cuerpo? —bro meó.

—Es que tienes un gran cuerpo...

—Aun así, quieres esperar a don Perfecto.

—Y algún día aparecerá.

—Pero entretanto, no te parece mala idea dejarte llevar por la tentación —Darien intentó convencerse de que habían alcanzado un acuerdo perfecto—. Me pa rece muy bien—. Tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y, al rozar sus senos, se excitó de nuevo—. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si te demuestro hasta dónde puede llegar una chica cuando se deja llevar?

* * *

**ya me perdi en la historia...¿en que parte van? ajajjaaj**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena no había calculado qué sucedería entre ella y Darien. Se había limitado a dejarse llevar por el corazón en lugar de por la cabeza, optando por vivir plenamente. De eso hacía dos semanas. Y en la tranquilidad del estudio que Darien le había montado, con su habitual eficiencia, en casa de su madre, se dio unos minutos para reflexionar.

Tomó un pincel y empezó a colorear distraída mente la ilustración en la que llevaba días trabajando. No comprendía cómo en dos semanas, lo que había empezado como un placer transitorio se había conver tido en una pasión obsesiva, en lo único en lo que po día pensar a lo largo del día.

Dejó el dibujo y giró la silla para mirar por la ventana, que había abierto para dejar entrar el aire fresco.

Con sorprendente intuición, Darien había elegido para ella la habitación perfecta como estudio: un ático de te chos inclinados, dos grandes ventanales y un tragaluz. La luz era fantástica y Serena se había sentido có moda en él desde el primer instante.

Pero ésa no era la única sorpresa que se había lle vado con Darien. La otra había sido la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en el campo para estar junto a Mamoru, o las frecuentes visitas al hospital para ver a su madre, que se recuperaba satisfactoriamente.

El inconveniente de su ejemplar comportamiento como padre e hijo era que habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos de lo que ella había previsto. A menudo desayunaban y luego él permanecía en su despacho y ella subía a su estudio, pero la pintura se veía a me nudo interrumpida por las suaves pisadas de Darien en la escalera, que se asomaba para ver qué tal iban sus di bujos, o para besar con delicadeza su cuello o sus hombros.

Hacían el amor con un hambre insaciable que la volvía loca y le daba miedo al mismo tiempo.

Sus sentimientos eran cada vez más profundos, y había sucedido algo que complicaba aún más las co sas, y sobre lo que tendrían que hablar cuando Darien volviera de Londres.

No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma de que las cosas hubieran adquirido un cariz inesperado. Lo que iba a ser un chapuzón en un lago de aguas tran quilas se había convertido en un tsunami que la arras traba más y más hacia el interior. Y lo peor de todo era que no quería ofrecer resistencia, quería entregarse totalmente a Darien. y si quería hacerlo, era por que se había enamorado de él.

Había preferido ignorar todas las señales que iban surgiendo; no le había preocupado que fuera el centro de sus pensamientos, o cuánto le gustaba estar con él y la forma en que le hacía reír; ni siquiera el hecho de que despertara cada mañana con una sonrisa en los la bios y con ganas de cantar, como el personaje de una comedia romántica.

Por eso, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía verdade ramente, también comprendía que su vida apacible y segura se había trastocado y que tendría que recomponerla cuando Leo volviera a Londres, donde le esperaba una activa vida social y una plétora de sofisti cadas bellezas.

Obnubilada por el amor que sentía por él, había querido creer todo aquello que él le decía: el tedio que le producían aquellas mujeres y sus cuerpos del gados; lo que le gustaba que ella le hiciera reír... Y había dotado a cada comentario de un significado que en realidad no tenía. No podía acusar a Darien de haberla engañado, porque, sin ayuda de nadie, ella había perdido la perspectiva de la relación que realmente tenían, dejándose llevar por sus deseos en lugar de por la razón.

Continuó trabajando mecánicamente el resto del día aunque sin poder evitar que su mente siguiera ac tiva y fuera de control.

Para cuando acostó a Mamoru, que había empezado a preguntar si vería a su padre con alegría en lugar de enfurruñarse cada vez que lo mencionaba, Serena estaba agotada mentalmente.

Hacia las ocho, cuando se servía una copa de vino en la cocina, oyó la puerta principal, y Darien entró quitándose la chaqueta. Había dado por concluida una reunión precipitadamente, y había rechazado amable mente una oferta para ir a celebrar el acuerdo alcan zado. De camino a casa de su madre, se había sentido dominado por un nerviosismo que le resultaba des concertante. Había estado a punto de parar a comprar unas flores para Serena, pero se reprimió. Por una parte, porque nunca había hecho algo así y por otra, porque no hubiese sabido qué elegir, aunque en las últimas semanas Serena le había dado varias leccio nes de horticultura, mostrándole las flores de su jar dín y riéndose cuando él le había dicho que debía de tener una vida muy triste si a sus veintitantos años se sabía los nombres en latín.

Sonrió en cuanto la vio y sus ojos recorrieron con codicia sus voluptuosas curvas. Al ver que su inspec ción la hacía ruborizarse, sonrió aún más. Pero lo pri mero era lo primero. Se sirvió una copa de vino para acompañarla.

— ¿Mamoru ya está dormido? —Darien sacó un par de entradas para el fútbol del bolsillo y las blandió en el aire—. Valen su precio en oro —las dejó sobre la encimera, atrajo a Serena hacia sí y le susurró al oído cuánto la había echado de menos.

Ella supo que así era como había conseguido tum bar sus barreras. Sus palabras susurradas y la presión de su cuerpo eran dos armas letales. Se estremeció y quiso separarse de él, pero hizo todo lo contrario: pasarle un brazo por el cuello mientras en la otra mano sostenía la copa de vino.

Darien se la quitó, la dejó en la encimera e hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer todo el día: besarla hasta que Serena gimió y se asió a él como si de otra ma nera fuera a caerse.

Serena se enfureció consigo misma por su escasa fuerza de voluntad. Pero ¿qué podía hacer si Darien la volvía loca? Él le abrió los primeros botones de la blusa y metió las manos para palpar sus senos sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlo. Como siempre que Darien la tocaba, tenía la sensación de quedarse sin aire en los pulmones, y gimió en cuanto él empezó a jugar con sus pezones. Cuando se chupó los dedos para seguir tocándoselos, Serena notó la humedad transmitirse a todas las partes de su cuerpo, hasta que se sintió como una marioneta en sus manos.

—El oro va a tener que esperar a mañana —dijo, reco brando parcialmente la lucidez; separándose de Darien y abrochándose con torpeza—. Como no sabía cuándo volverías, le he dicho a Mamoru que no te esperara.

—He venido en cuanto he podido —dijo Darien, recor dando la precipitación con la que se había despedido de sus abogados y había ido a recoger su coche. Dio un sorbo al vino y sonrió a Serena con una malicia que siempre le hacía estremecer. Fue hasta la puerta y la cerró—. Suelo sellar los acuerdos con una cena, pero hoy estaba ansioso por venir. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué?

La Serena del día anterior se habría dejado llevar por la sensualidad del momento y en lugar de dar ex plicaciones, habría ido hasta Darien, que la miraba con expresión llena de deseo, se habría puesto de puntillas y, apretándose contra su cuerpo, le habría dado todas las explicaciones que él le pidiera.

La nueva Serena, sin embargo, fue hacia el fogón y removió la salsa que había preparado para la pasta.

—No hacía falta que te dieras tanta prisa —dijo sin levantar la vista—. Sé que tienes un trabajo muy exi gente y que no siempre vas a poder venir. Recuerda que estuve casada con un adicto al trabajo —tenía que evitar darse la vuelta porque estaba segura de que en cuanto mirara a Darien su fuerza de voluntad colapsaría. Remover la salsa le permitía disimular.

Darien frunció el ceño. Ésa no era la apasionada res puesta a la que había llegado a acostumbrarse a su vuelta a casa. Quizá Serena tenía un mal día. Cruzó la habitación, y al percibir que ella se tensaba, se dijo que había sido una impresión óptica.

—Estabas casada con un cretino —afirmó Darien a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura por detrás y le mordis queaba el cuello.

Conocer el cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo la ropa bastaba para excitarlo. La primera vez que se acosta ron, Serena había sido apasionada, pero mostraba cierta inseguridad. Como ella misma había dicho, ha cía tiempo que no practicaba y hasta había llegado a disculparse por si lo había decepcionado. Pero desde entonces, había dejado caer sus barreras y se había transformado en la mujer más apasionada y caliente con la que había estado nunca. No se saciaba de ella. Mientras estaba trabajando buscaba cualquier excusa para visitarla y tocarla. Cuando estaba lejos, se descu bría mirando el reloj a menudo y calculando el tiempo que faltaba para volver junto a ella.

Serena no contestó. El deseo estalló en su interior y, cerrando los ojos, se reclinó sobre Darien y dejó de re mover la salsa. En cuanto él empezó a acariciarla y le desabrochó la camisa para volver a palpar sus senos, dejó escapar un gemido. Y otro. Darien se apoyó en la encimera, arrastrándola con ella y continuó acariciándola desde detrás, trabajando con sus manos para llevarla poco a poco hacia un punto sin retorno. Le susu rraba palabras obscenas al oído que la embrujaban, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Le decía cómo quería tocarla y cuánto la deseaba. Para cuando metió la mano por la cintura de su falda, Serena estaba fuera de sí. Entreabrió las piernas y los dedos de Darien encontraron su húmedo y cálido centro y comenzaron a acariciarlo.

Serena no podía hacer nada para controlar su frené tica reacción. Se arqueó contra él, jadeante, y cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, se entregó con tal intensidad que se prolongó largamente. Tras lo que le pareció un siglo, Serena recuperó el sentido de la realidad y se giró ha cia Darien, acalorada y jadeante, con los pezones todavía duros.

—Esto no debía haber pasado —dijo, vacilante.

Darien sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —en lugar de poseerla allí mismo, esperaría a estar con ella en la cama para saborear el momento—. Sabes que somos como combustible en cuanto estamos juntos. Me encanta.

—Sí, pero... —Serena esquivó su mirada—. Tene mos que hablar, Darien.

Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

—Las cosas se han complicado.

— ¿En qué sentido? —Darien se puso en guardia al per cibir la tensión en el tono de Serena y trató de imagi nar a qué tipo de «complicaciones» podía referirse—. ¿Debo sentarme? —preguntó con brusquedad. No le gustaba la manera velada en la que Serena lo estaba mirando, ni darse cuenta de que se había acostum brado a ciertas pautas de comportamiento y cuánto disfrutaba con ellas.

Para alguien que había evitado tener una vida do méstica, y que se enorgullecía de haber evitado caer en la rutina y en el tedio del compromiso, descubrir que había entrado en una relación cotidiana con Serena lo puso en alerta. No sabía cómo había sucedido, sólo sabía que le gustaba volver junto a ella, y disfru tar de la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro siempre que él la miraba.

—Como quieras —Serena se encogió de hombros. Era evidente que a Darien le irritaba que no estuviera sexualmente disponible, después de todo, ésa era la ra zón principal de que estuviera con ella.

Darien se sirvió otra copa de vino y fue hacia el sa lón. Una sospecha fue tomando forma y se convirtió en certeza para cuando Serena cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Dime que no ha habido un error —dijo él, acercándose a la ventana antes de volverse hacia ella.

— ¿Un error?

—No te hagas la tonta, Serena. Sabes de lo que es toy hablando. Siempre hemos tomado precauciones.

—Casi siempre —corrigió ella, dándose cuenta del espanto que le producía a Darien la idea de que se hu biera quedado embarazada. Tenía ante sus ojos la prueba de que Darien nunca había considerado la posibi lidad de que su relación fuera duradera—. Pero, tran quilo, no estoy embarazada.

—Menos mal —dijo Darien, aunque le sorprendió des cubrir que en parte se sentía desilusionado—. Enton ces, ¿qué pasa?

—He ido a ver a tu madre al hospital —dijo Serena lentamente—, y ha adivinado que hay algo entre noso tros. Lleva varios días insinuándolo, pero hoy me lo ha preguntado directamente.

— ¿Y qué le has contestado?

—He intentado cambiar de tema, pero no me ha de jado. Al final..., le he dicho que llevamos dos sema nas juntos.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que cree que es más serio de lo que es.

Serena no le contó que Mitsuki le había con tado que nunca le había gustado la primera mujer de Darien, y que era la culpable del abismo que se había abierto entre él y su hermano. También le había dicho que sufría porque Darien consideraba que su hermano siempre había recibido toda la atención, mientras que sus esfuerzos nunca habían sido valorados. Descubrir que Mitsuki creía que los asombrosos cambios que ha bía observado en Darien se debían a la relación que man tenía con ella, y que confiaba en que marcara el co mienzo de un nuevo Darien, había hecho que Serena dejara el hospital con un espantoso sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Te preocupas más de lo necesario —dijo Darien con indiferencia—. Y ahora que lo hemos aclarado, ¿por qué no retomamos la conversación de la cocina? —dijo, acercándose a ella.

Serena lo miró fríamente.

—Tú no la has oído.

—No me hace falta. Mi madre sabe que, desde mi divorcio, he jurado no mantener ninguna relación du radera.

—Pero ella es una romántica. Cree que estabas es perando a la mujer adecuada para entregarte a ella.

— ¿A _ti_?

—Me limito a repetir sus palabras —dijo Serena, notando que las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos.

Al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Serena, Darien se dio cuenta al instante de que había cometido un error. Aun así, no dijo nada porque le podía más la irri tación de que terceras personas albergaran erróneas es peranzas de que su actitud respecto a las relaciones fuera a cambiar. No pensaba volver a casarse. Siempre había creído que su madre lo sabía, pero lo que Serena le acababa de contar le hacía pensar que había malinterpretado sus intenciones. ¿Por qué las mujeres pensa ban que sólo se podía ser feliz en la vida si se encontraba un alma gemela?

— ¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó con displicencia—. ¡Acércate! ¡Me pones nervioso ahí, pegada a la puerta!

—Y eso es intolerable, ¿verdad? —dijo Serena con acritud, aunque se sentó en una silla—. No sé qué su gerir, pero no podemos seguir engañando a Mitsuki.

— ¡No estamos engañando a nadie!

—Puede que tú creas que no, pero yo creo que sí.

—En otras palabras, o bien rompemos ahora mismo o... ¿O qué? ¿Nos prometemos? ¿Buscamos un ani llo? —justo cuando creía que tenía a Serena atrapada, volvía a huir. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella mujer?

—Claro que no —balbuceó Serena. En el fondo de su corazón, albergaba una imagen de Darien pidiéndole que se casara con él. Para ella, Darien era su único y ver dadero amor. Haruka no había sido más que una equi vocación de juventud.

—Eso es lo que querrías, ¿verdad? —dijo Darien entre cerrando los ojos. Una voz interior le dijo que no continuara, pero la ignoró—. Podías haber bromeado con Mitsuki y decirle que sólo era un pasatiempo. Ella es una mujer de mundo, y no creo que le sor prenda que un hombre y una mujer viviendo bajo el mismo techo se atraigan. Pero quizá no querías aclararle las cosas. ¿Preferías que creyera que lo que hay entre nosotros es serio?

— ¡No! — ¿habría algo de verdad en esa acusación? ¿Habría dejado a propósito que Mitsuki viera en sus ojos el amor que sentía por su hijo?

— ¿Estás segura, Serena?

Darien estaba llegando a la conclusión de que Serena estaba mucho más implicada en la relación que él. Originalmente había pensado que no había podido resistirse a la atracción física, que por eso había aban donado temporalmente sus principios. Pero en aquel instante, recordó que Serena no era una mujer para la que el sexo pudiera ser la base de una relación, así que la única explicación posible a la facilidad con la que se había entregado, era que se había enamorado de él.

Y aunque a Darien le sorprendió que la noción no le aterrorizara, sino que en parte le resultara halagadora, supo que tenía que aclarar las cosas inmediatamente.

—No estoy disponible —dijo con frialdad.

Recordaba haber mantenido conversaciones simi lares con alguna de las mujeres que le habían pedido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Pero aquélla era la primera vez que no había anticipado, o no había querido anticipar, lo mismo daba, los acontecimien tos. El sentimiento dominante que lo embargaba era el de la frustración por tener que privarse del glorioso cuerpo de Serena.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, mortificada.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has enamorado de mí?

Serena hubiera querido que se la tragara la tierra, pero los cielos no fueron lo bastante misericordiosos. ¿Tan transparente era? La humillación hizo que se ru borizara hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Te equivocas —musitó, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Darien, cuyos ojos sentía clavados en ella.

—Sabías cuáles eran las reglas del juego.

— ¿De qué juego? ¿Desde cuándo las relaciones son un juego? Para mí no lo ha sido.

—Pero sí me dijiste que era sólo sexo. De hecho, di jiste que era lo único que teníamos en común.

A Serena sólo le quedaban dos opciones: o darle la razón o defenderse de sus acusaciones e intentar dis frutar del poco tiempo que les quedara. Haber admitido que para ella no era un juego no significaba que qui siera casarse, o al menos podría intentar convencer a Darien de que no era eso lo que había querido decir. Si pensaba en el futuro sin él, sólo veía un túnel de oscuri dad. ¿No se merecía seguir siendo feliz por unos días más? Puesto que iba a rompérsele el corazón igual mente, ¿por qué negarse lo que tanto deseaba?

—Al principio eso era lo que creía —musitó—, que sólo se trataba de atracción física, pero luego te co nocí mejor —Serena no podía seguir esquivando su mirada, así que alzó los ojos hacia él. Darien la miraba con expresión inescrutable, y Serena sabía que lo que iba a oír no le iba a gustar, pero no tenía sentido seguir mintiendo—. O puede que me engañara a mí misma. Puede que me sintiera atraída hacia ti porque sentía algo más profundo —sonrió con tristeza. En me dio de aquella tortura no dejaba de sentir el magnetismo que Darien ejercía sobre ella. Suspiró profundamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía frágil, vulnerable.

Darien se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema. En reali dad no esperaba que Serena confirmara sus sospe chas. Cualquier otra mujer lo habría negado, fingiéndose indignada. Pero Serena, no. ¿No era por algo distinta a todas?

Pero cuanto más dijera, más profundamente ente rraría lo que había entre ellos. Y Darien era consciente de que no quería acabarlo, y de que le irritaba que fuera ella quien estuviera a punto de darlo por concluido. Alzó la mano para detenerla.

—No hace falta que lo analicemos todo —dijo, reco rriendo la habitación con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Para mí sí es necesario —dijo Serena, quien, por muy mal que se sintiera, quería decir lo que pensaba.

Si las cosas no se aclaraban era imposible olvidarlas. Además, ¿no se merecía Darien sentirse un poco in cómodo? ¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer sin molestar y fingiendo que no pasaba nada?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Darien exasperado.

—Porque me gusta la sinceridad y no pienso negar que me he enamorado de ti —dijo ella, mirándolo ai rada—. Sé que no te gusta oírlo, pero es la verdad. No te preocupes: no se lo he dicho a Mitsuki. De he cho, y en contra de lo que insinúas, no le he hecho creer que lo que había entre nosotros fuera serio. Sé que esto no era lo que querías, y te aseguro que yo tampoco —se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a Darien—. También sé que esto complica las cosas entre nosotros, así que ma ñana voy a volver a mi casa. Tú tendrás que permane cer aquí con Mamoru hasta que vuelva tu madre.

Llegó a la puerta confiando en que Darien dijera algo en lugar de guardar aquel incómodo silencio del que era imposible extraer ninguna conclusión. Aunque quizá su silencio era preferible a su desdén.

Al verla alejarse hacia la puerta, Darien quiso detenerla. La inevitabilidad de lo que estaba a punto de suceder le golpeó como un martillo. No sabía qué decir, pero no podía seguir callado. Antes de que ha blara, Serena alzó una mano al tiempo que con la otra abría la puerta.

—No digas nada. Los dos sabíamos que esto iba a acabar de una manera u otra —tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Pero antes de irme no debo olvidar decirte que tu hermano va a venir. Llegará el sábado, el mismo día que tu madre sale del hospital —volver a un tema impersonal le sentó bien, y le permitió recordar que aquella escena no pertenecía a un drama romántico, sino a la vida vulgar y corriente de dos personas que no estaban destinadas a permanecer juntas—. Adiós, Darien.

Salió precipitadamente. Darien oyó sus pisadas pero supo que no volvía a su dormitorio porque distinguió el sonido de la puerta principal, que fue tan rotundo como un punto y final.

* * *

**¿me dejan pegarle una patada en las bolas a Darien? me cargan los hombres que le temen a las relaciones duraderas, que te buscan solo para pasar el rato...**

**no diré nada mas porque me enoje jajajaja**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Serena se miró en el espejo. Estaba nerviosa y tenía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Habría ele gido el modelo apropiado? ¿Proyectaba la imagen adecuada? ¿Qué imagen quería dar? Quizá era difí cil encontrar la imagen adecuada para presentarse ante el hombre de corazón de piedra al que había declarado su amor.

Llevaba tres días sin poder comer ni concentrarse. Apenas había trabajado en los dibujos que había recu perado de casa de Mitsuki furtivamente, tras asegurarse de que no coincidiría con Darien. Pero había estado pendiente cada segundo de su móvil con la vana esperanza de recibir un mensaje de texto suyo.

Mientras habían estado juntos, Darien acostumbraba a escribirla a menudo, y Serena todavía se rubori zaba al pensar en el contenido de algunos de sus men sajes. Pero no había tenido noticias de él, y aunque eso era lo que había supuesto que pasaría, el dolor de haberlo perdido le resultaba insoportable.

Y estaba a punto de verlo cuando todavía se sentía afligida y vulnerable.

Mitsuki había vuelto del hospital, aunque toda vía necesitaba usar muletas. Con la ayuda de Molly, la mujer que acudía a hacer la limpieza dos veces a la semana, había organizado una cena para celebrar la llegada de su hijo menor.

Serena lo sabía porque había sido invitada a la cele bración familiar y ninguna de sus sugerencias a Mitsuki, animándola estar a solas con sus hijos, la había sal vado del espanto de tener que encontrarse cara a cara con Darien.

Por eso estaba tan preocupada por su indumentaria y había optado por un aspecto informal, evitando cual quier detalle que pudiera dar a entender que quisiera seducirlo: unos pantalones grises, camisa y chaqueta ne gras y unos zapatos planos. Nadie podría acusarla de querer llamar la atención en aquellos colores apagados que, por otro lado, le hacían sentir completamente ase xuada. Sólo le faltaba un maletín para parecer que iba a solicitar un trabajo a un banco.

Pero eso no le ayudó a sentirse más segura cuando dejó su casa un cuarto de hora más tarde. Había deci dido caminar y, a medida que se acercaba a la casa, fue aminorando el paso, hasta que se encontró de lante de la fachada y buscó con la mirada la ventana del ático desde la que hacía apenas unos días había divisado una magnífica vista. El coche de Darien, un Bentley plateado, estaba aparcado en un ángulo del patio. A su lado había otro, pequeño y viejo, que per tenecía a la mujer de la limpieza. Delante de la puerta, estaba aparcada una motocicleta con aspecto destartalado.

Serena tomó aire y trató de animarse diciéndose que la velada sólo duraría unas horas. De hecho, pen saba ausentarse tan pronto como pudiera hacerlo sin resultar descortés.

Además contaba con la ventaja de que no estarían solos. Seiya. Mitsuki y Mamoru estarían presentes, así que Darien no tenía por qué prestarle atención.

Lo cierto fue que, cuando entró, descubrió que Darien no estaba.

—Ha tenido que marcharse a Londres esta mañana —explicó Mitsuki desde un sillón donde estaba sen tada tomando una copa—. Ni siquiera ha podido ver a su hermano —concluyó, dirigiendo la mirada al hom bre que se sentaba a su lado, sin lugar a dudas el pro pietario de la moto que estaba en el exterior.

Seiya tenía las mismas facciones que su hermano, pero sin su altivez ni arrogancia. Cuando se levantó para estrecharle la mano, Serena vio que era un poco más bajo que Darien y que tenía el fibroso cuerpo de un ciclista. No resultaba nada amenazador, y sintió apre cio por él al instante.

La ausencia de Darien y una copa que Mitsuki le ofreció le ayudaron a relajarse parcialmente. Si Darien estaba en Londres, no era probable que volviera, así que no necesitaba estar en guardia, sino que podía es cuchar a Mitsuki y a Seiya charlar animadamente: Seiya de sus exóticos viajes; Mitsuki, riñéndolo ca riñosamente por poner su vida en riesgo en el otro lado del mundo.

Mamoru abría los ojos como platos al escuchar las aventuras de Seiya, que bromeaba con su madre amenazándola con llevarla de paquete en la motocicleta en cuanto estuviera recuperada.

—Aunque —comentó sin abandonar el tono de broma— puede que haya llegado el momento de quedarme y buscar una mujer...

—Eso es lo que espero que haga tu hermano —sus piró Mitsuki al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa para cenar, en la que sobraba un plato.

El espacio vacío de Darien era todo un símbolo. En cuanto su madre había vuelto, él había retomado sus antiguos hábitos y a poner el trabajo por delante de todo lo demás. Serena notó que, al oír el nombre de Darien, el rostro de Seiya se ensombrecía, aunque la impresión duró tan sólo una fracción de segundo, pues en seguida hizo una broma con la que incluyó a Mamoru en la conversación.

Como espectadora de la fluida relación entre ma dre e hijo, Serena pudo entender que Darien, tal y como le había contado Mitsuki, se sintiera celoso y me nos querido que su hermano menor.

—Nunca entendió —le había dicho al sincerarse con ella en el hospital— que Seiya siempre fue más débil, que él era emocionalmente mucho más fuerte.

Al pensar en Darien y en cómo se había distanciado de su familia hasta que Mamoru, y luego el accidente de Mitsuki, le habían hecho volver, Serena reflexionó sobre el proceso de aprendizaje que era la vida. Por un instante se desmoralizó al pensar cuánto le habría gustado experimentar ese proceso junto a él. Pero la realidad era que había desaparecido de nuevo, y que ni siquiera podía predecirse cuándo volvería.

—Debes de sentirte muy desilusionado —comentó Serena a Seiya en un momento de la cena en que la conversación decayó— de que Darien haya tenido que marcharse.

A su lado. Mamoru insistía en que su abuela le con tara los detalles más truculentos de su operación. ¿Cuánta sangre? ¿Dónde habían cortado? ¿Por qué no habían tomado fotografías? Todas esas preguntas pro pias de un niño y que Mitsuki evitaba contestar, aunque parecía más divertida que molesta.

—Darien siempre tiene que marcharse —le dijo Seiya en voz baja—. Es su forma de actuar, ¿no lo has notado? De hecho, supongo que ha huido nada más saber que yo venía.

— ¿Por qué?

Mitsuki intentaba distraer a Mamoru del tema hos pitalario, hablándole del postre. Pero el niño era tan testarudo como su padre y no dejaba de insistir.

—Es su manera de demostrar su amor fraternal —mur muró Seiya con amargura.

—Perdona, no debería meterme en vuestros asuntos —dijo Serena, probando el postre.

— ¿No? Mamá me ha dicho...

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba, pero consiguió aparentar indiferencia con una risita cantarina.

—Ah, _¿eso? _—susurró. ¿Qué habría contado Mitsuki? Era evidente que Darien no le había contado los úl timos acontecimientos y que creía que había algo en tre ellos—. No... fue nada —soltó otra risita nerviosa y se refugió en una cucharada del postre.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas tan misteriosa. Mamá me ha dicho que Cupido ha estado lanzando flechas.

— ¡Eres terrible! —rió Serena, aunque sentía las lá grimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Afortunadamente, Mitsuki la salvó de aquella incómoda situación al ponerse en pie y excusarse.

—Mamoru debe irse a la cama —dijo, ignorando las pro testas de su nieto—. Y yo estoy cansada —tomó la mano de Mamoru cariñosamente y le preguntó—: ¿Vas a ser un caballero y a ayudar a esta viejecita a subir las es caleras?

—Mamá, ya te acompaño yo —Seiya se puso en pie, pero su madre lo rechazó con un movimiento de la mano porque quería que los jóvenes tuvieran más tiem po para conocerse.

—Lo único que siento es que Darien no haya podido venir, pero estará aquí a primera hora de la mañana —miró a Serena afectuosamente—. Tiene muchos mo tivos para volver.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquél no era el mo mento de hacerle confidencias. Además, ¿por qué te nía que ser ella quien le diera la noticia de que entre ella y Darien no había nada? ¿Por qué no dejar esa incó moda tarea a Darien?

Tomaría una taza de café con Seiya y luego se iría. Después de todo, pensó con amargura, no había ma yor experto que Darien en desilusionar a las mujeres.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo Seiya en cuanto se senta ron en un sofá en el salón, él con un oporto y ella con un café.

— ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? —Serena probó el café—: ¿Edad? ¿Altura? ¿Ocupación?

—Eso es todo muy interesante, pero me refería a ti y a Darien. Mi madre está entusiasmada. Dice que Darien se ha transformado y que tú eres la causa. Sólo le falta ir a comprar el vestido para la boda.

Serena gimió y se reclinó en el respaldo.

—No quiero hablar de Darien.

—Claro que quieres.

— ¿Por qué tú y tu hermano son tan testarudos? —dijo ella, en parle enfadada y en parte divertida con su insistencia.

— ¿Quieres decir que tengo algo en común con Darien?

—No parece que te caiga demasiado bien.

Seiya la señaló con gesto recriminatorio.

—No sueñes en librarte con tanta facilidad.

Serena apretó los labios y bajó la vista hacia los austeros zapatos negros que habían resultado innece sarios. Darien no se había molestado en ir.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte?

—Otro intento de cambiar de tema. Deben de tener problemas. Pero si de verdad no quieres hablar de ello, no me importa hablar de tu trabajo. Eso sí, es mejor ex presar lo que uno siente. Si no, se acaba siendo como Darien.

No fue su tenacidad, sino su tono compasivo lo que venció a Serena. Y las lágrimas que llevaban días amenazándola como negros nubarrones en un día de verano, estallaron en unos incontrolables sollozos. Girándose hacia el respaldo, ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos. Al sentir los brazos de Seiya abrazándola, se dejó envolver en el consuelo de su compasivo silencio. Durante los últimos días había permanecido encerrada en sí misma, y poder compartir su carga con alguien le produjo un inmenso alivio. Tomó a ciegas el pañuelo que Seiya le puso en la mano, y tras varias respiracio nes profundas, logró recomponerse lo bastante como para incorporarse.

Compartir sus sentimientos con Seiya fue como librarse de una insoportable carga, y una vez comenzó, las palabras salieron de su boca con una incontenible corriente, gracias a que Seiya demostró ser un magnífico oyente. Apenas hubo interrupciones, y cuando fi nalmente el torrente pareció llegar a su fin, Seiya le ofreció un brandy, que ella aceptó con un gesto de la cabeza. Luego volvió a su lado y, tomándole la mano, le susurró palabras de consuelo que tuvieron un efecto benéfico sobre ella, más por el tono que por el contenido, que apenas llegaba a asimilar porque su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Darien, recordando el momento en el que le había declarado su amor, imaginando qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento y si otra mujer habría llenado ya el hueco dejado por ella.

Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de alguien en la puerta. Sólo había una lámpara encendida, que los iluminaba: el resto de la habitación estaba en penum bra. La voz fría y severa de Darien les hizo separarse de un salto. Serena se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello y se quedó mirándolo ansiosamente. Aunque apenas podía vislumbrar su rostro, pudo percibir la indignada tensión de su gesto.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

Seiya fue el primero en reaccionar. Se puso en pie y sonrió, pero Darien no se movió ni aceptó la mano que le tendía.

—Estaba a punto de irme —balbuceó Serena, que no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Darien, de aque llos rasgos y aquella boca que tan bien conocía y que la había elevado a las más altas cotas de la pasión.

—Estábamos charlando amigablemente —Seiya bajó la mano y miró a su hermano con prevención, lo que no extrañó a Serena, pues Darien parecía a punto de es tallar de ira.

Serena sintió entonces que el enfado crecía en ella. Una cosa era que a Darien le molestara coincidir con ella cuando había creído poder evitarla, pero eso no le daba derecho a proyectar su enfado sobre su hermano.

— ¿Qué demonios estaban tramando? —preguntó Darien en un tono que hizo estremecer a Serena.

— ¿Tramando? —Seiya rió, pero Serena intuyó ner viosismo tras su risa, y sintió lástima por él. Si los her manos se peleaban, no había duda de quién sería el ganador. Y Darien parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hermano.

— ¡Darien! ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —Seena hizo ademán de acercarse, pero cambió de idea al ver la mirada de odio que él le dirigía.

«¿Que de qué estoy hablando?" Darien se tomó la inocente pregunta como una provocación.

—Estoy hablando de que acabo de encontraros abra zados el uno al otro como dos tortolitos —dijo Darien, ca minando hacia ella aunque lo que realmente quería era dar un puñetazo a Seiya y demostrarle quién era el jefe.

—Darien, por favor —suplicó Serena, sumida en una creciente confusión. ¿Era posible que estuviera ce loso?

Su actitud era la de un amante posesivo, pero ¿por qué iba a estarlo si no la quería? Había además algo en su actitud que se le escapaba, una tensión que se respiraba en el aire y que tenía que ver con los dos hermanos, no con ella.

_—__ ¿Tortolitos?_Darien, te he dicho que sólo estábamos hablando —dijo Seiya.

— ¿De qué? ¿Qué conversación puede ser tan ín tima como para qué estén abrazados?

— ¡No estábamos abrazados! —protestó Serena con el corazón acelerado.

Desde el punto de vista de Darien, se habían separado como dos amantes furtivos, y cuanto más se defen dían, más convencido estaba de su culpabilidad. La ira se estaba apoderando de él como una droga, podía sentirla en el amargor de la boca, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para dominarse. ¿Se lo imaginaba o Serena estaba agitada y algo despeinada? Aquélla era la mujer que apenas tres días antes lo había sacu dido al declararle su amor. Había sentido como si le tiraran un guante que él no hubiera querido recoger. En ningún momento le había hecho creer que hubiera un futuro para ellos. Pero Serena no había aceptado ninguna de las dos opciones que tenía ante sí: o desa parecer discretamente, o dejar a un lado sus tontos sueños y seguir con la relación, que era lo que él ha bría preferido. Ella sabía sin lugar a dudas, se había repetido Darien una y otra vez, que al descubrir sus car tas lo ponía en una situación insostenible. Él había dejado claro desde el principio que no estaba disponi ble para relaciones duraderas.

Por eso llevaba tres días diciéndose que debía ma tar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera sentir por aque lla mujer, la única que había superado las barreras que tan arduamente había construido para protegerse. Y por eso había decidido mantener una última conversación con ella, para aclarar definitivamente las cosas.

Lo último que había esperado era encontrarla en brazos de su hermano, en la semioscuridad.

—No esperaba que volvieras esta noche —dijo Serena, sin darse cuenta de que era la peor explicación que podía darle.

Tampoco él había esperado encontrarla. ¿Era así como pensaba superar su amor hacia él? Darien sentía emociones contradictorias. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado nunca cuenta de que se protegía tras una muralla, dentro de un espacio en el que no dejaba en trar nadie. Pero era evidente que ese espacio existía y que Serena había penetrado en él. La manera en la que estaba reaccionando, tan alejada de su comportamiento natural, sólo podía deberse a eso.

Cuanto más intentaba explicárselo, más aturdido se sentía y más preguntas surgían en su mente. Y en lugar de concentrarse, tal y como quería, en la ira que sentía, se cuestionaba por qué la sentía. ¿Podía deberse a que no soportaba que después de declararle su amor, un amor que había creído sincero, la había en contrado en brazos de nada menos que su hermano?

— ¿Dónde pensabas que iba a estar?

—Mitsuki ha dicho que te habías marchado a Londres, y como ya era tarde, pensé que pasarías allí la noche —a pesar de la animosidad de su actitud, Serena sentía el poder de atracción que Darien ejercía sobre ella—. Será mejor que me vaya... Seguro que tú y tu hermano tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Darien se sentía atormentado por la imagen de Serena y Seiya tan cerca uno de otro que no habría cabido entre ellos un alfiler. Él, que siempre podía apartar de sí cualquier pensamiento que le incomodara, no podía borrar aquél de su mente.

Se obligó a mirar a Seiya. Aunque hacía años que apenas lo veía, podía entender que las mujeres lo encontraran atractivo. Su estilo desaliñado, acorde con la motocicleta en la que recorría el mundo, le daba un aire bohemio, de hombre libre, que para Serena de bía de resultar fascinante. Ser consciente de eso hizo que de pronto una resolución tomara forma en su mente, y como era propio de él, decidiera convertirla en realidad al instante.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Pero antes, permíteme que me disculpe por haber malinterpretado la situación —se volvió hacia Serena y sonrió—. Debes perdonar a un amante un poco celoso.

¿Amante? ¿No querría decir, en todo caso ex aman te? Serena lo miró atónita. ¿Celoso? Debía de estar so ñando.

—Pero... pero... —balbuceó mientras Darien se le acer caba y ella miraba a Seiya, que los observaba con la misma perplejidad.

De ese intercambio de miradas, Darien dedujo que Serena se había confesado a su hermano, y al ins tante se dio cuenta de su error. La escena que había presenciado no tenía nada que ver con la seducción. Serena lo amaba a él y era de eso de lo que había es tado hablando con Seiya. Saberlo, aunque en parte le resultó frustrante al darse cuenta de que podía haberse ahorrado una escena desagradable en la que había dado muestras de falta de control, lo calmó al instante. Por primera vez en su vida, se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

—Una pelea entre amantes —dijo, mirando a su her mano, a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Serena, lo que le produjo un placer que lo sacu dió, pues llevaba tres días convenciéndose de que, cuando la viera, se habría librado de toda emoción y podría explicarle con total frialdad por qué se había equivocado al intentar atraparlo. Pero al ver sus la bios entreabiertos, no pudo resistirse y la besó, susurrando a continuación contra ellos—: Veo que has es tado llorando. ¿Ha sido por mi culpa?

—Darien, por favor —Serena intentó empujarlo, pero él atrapó sus manos y repitió la pregunta.

Cuando ella, finalmente, asintió con un movimien to de cabeza, Darien sintió un primitivo sentimiento de victoria.

Serena no tenía fuerzas ni para mirarlo a los ojos, pero percibió la satisfacción que Darien sentía ante su dolor, y se indignó con él. Darien sabía el poder que ejercía sobre ella y se regodeaba en ello para demostrarse a sí mismo que tenía el poder supremo. Estaba acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y tener lo que quería, a que las mujeres se precipitaran a acudir a su llamada. Y era evidente que en aquel momento había decidido que quería controlarla e impedir que dejara de amarlo, aunque sólo fuera para demostrar que sería él quien decidiera cuándo liberarla.

Observó la arrogancia de su gesto y se obligó a ig norar la respuesta física que sentía con su proximi dad. Temblorosa, pero con gesto digno, se separó de él.

—Darien, me enamoré de ti —dijo con voz calmada, ol vidando la presencia de Seiya, como olvidaba el mundo a su alrededor cada vez que estaba con Darien—, y puede que lo esté pasando mal, pero no pienso llo rar por ti el resto de mi vida. Ya he llorado lo bastante por otra relación frustrada.

— ¡No se te ocurra compararme con tu ex! ¡Ya te he dicho que era un imbécil!

—Al menos tenía la excusa de ser joven. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

—Yo soy hombre de una mujer —dijo Darien con arro gancia, todavía exultante por saber que Serena había estado llorando por él. No se trataba de que le gustara que sufriera, pero siempre era preferible a que se es tuviera consolando en brazos de otro—. No voy por ahí buscando mujeres cuando tengo una en mi cama.

—Eres hombre de una mujer hasta que te aburres de ella —dijo Serena, cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre hablas de que eres sincero con ellas, pero lo que te gusta es llegar a un punto en el que sabes que harían cualquier cosa por ti. Y cuando te aburres, puedes marcharte con la conciencia tranquila, diciéndoles que nunca les hiciste ninguna promesa.

— ¡Y así es! Para mí es cuestión de honestidad.

—Yo diría que de egoísmo. No eres tan distinto de Haruka como te crees, Darien.

Darien se enfureció al ver la que consideraba una re putación inmaculada ser arrastrada por el fango en una sola frase. A pesar de sí mismo, volvió a cuestionarse si Serena había estado confesándose con Seiya o si, subconscientemente habría empezado a compararlos a los dos. ¿No era Seiya mucho más sensible que él? ¿No era el tipo comprensivo con el que una mujer podía sentirse a sus anchas?

Los celos y la posesividad, dos sentimientos que siempre había estado orgulloso de desconocer, se apoderaron de él hasta casi ahogarlo. Para empeorar las cosas, su hermano tuvo la osadía de decir:

—Quizá deberías reflexionar, hermano, y escuchar a Serena.

—Y tú deberías escuchar atentamente, hermano pe queño. No se te ocurra acercarte a ella.

— ¿Perdón? —saltó Serena, furiosa ante el tono ame nazador de Darien, que hablaba de ella como si no estu viera—. ¿Te refieres a mí? Porque si es así, quiero recordarte que no te pertenezco, Darien.

— ¡Pero me amas!

Serena guardó silencio. Nunca se había arrepen tido tanto de algo como de haberse sincerado con Darien. Al ver que era capaz de usar su amor como arma contra ella, se sintió traicionada y los ojos se le llena ron de lágrimas. Pero no estaba dispuesta a llorar. Acababa de hacerlo con Seiya, y no pensaba darle esa satisfacción a Darien.

Mientras tanto, él intentaba comprender por qué su exclamación había sido seguida en su mente por el pensamiento: «Y no pienso dejarte marchar...», que estaba tan alejado de su determinación de evitar conservar a una mujer a su lado a cambio de poner una alianza en su dedo. Ya tenía un hijo, y no necesitaba más compromisos en la vida.

No fue consciente de que había dicho en alto aque lla frase hasta que se dio cuenta de que Serena se ha bía quedado de piedra y, perpleja, le pedía que repi tiera lo que había dicho.

—Tienes razón —dijo, acercándose a ella, que se ha bía alejado durante la conversación hasta situarse junto a la chimenea. Darien olvidó a Seiya. Podía oír un zumbido dentro de su cabeza, pero de pronto sintió una inmensa calma—. No soy mejor que Haruka.

— ¿Qué? —una vez más, Serena creyó estar so ñando, y aunque habría querido alejarse de Darien, sus pies no la obedecieron. ¿Qué significaba que hubiera dicho que no la dejaría marchar? ¿Habría oído bien? El corazón le latía aceleradamente. Darien la miraba con una intensidad que la dejó sin aliento, como si pu diera alcanzar su alma. ¿Por qué el amor era tan cruel?

—Estoy dispuesto a comprometerme contigo —anun ció Darien con solemnidad.

— ¿Que «estás dispuesto a comprometerte» con migo? ¿A qué tipo de compromiso te refieres?

— ¿Es que hay más de un tipo? —preguntó él, con trariado porque el anuncio no fuera recibido con más entusiasmo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —señaló Serena, diciéndose que debía aclararlo bien pues estaba segura de que el significado que daban a esa palabra era muy distinto.

Con toda seguridad para Darien representaba otorgarle generosamente unos meses en lugar de algunas semanas, y tal vez estar dispuesto a comentar planes a más largo plazo que un par de días. Y Serena se dijo que, si aceptaba esas condiciones, sólo retrasaría y em peoraría el resultado final, pues para entonces estaría aún más enamorada de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Darien.

—Tú sabes lo que opino de las relaciones —dijo Serena con cautela.

—Entonces quizá deberíamos casarnos —dijo él sin alterarse, logrando el golpe de efecto que había ima ginado.

Tal y como habían transcurrido los días precedentes, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse en aquella situación. Y sin embargo, súbitamente se sintió en paz, como si, a pesar de que todos sus razonamientos habían ido en la dirección opuesta, aquélla fuera la conclusión que en el fondo deseaba.

Al instante, su mente invocó imágenes íntimas, y sintió su sexo endurecerse al imaginarse en la cama con Serena, saboreando su cuerpo, perdiéndose en sus magníficas curvas... Apartó aquellos pensamien tos para romper el silencio sepulcral y la parálisis en la que Serena había quedado atrapada.

—Ahora quiero que te lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo? —acarició el rostro de Serena y tuvo que admitir lo que llevaba días tratando de olvidar: que contemplarla le dejaba sin aliento—. Porque ahora mi hermano y yo tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos.

¿Que se lo pensara? Serena sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y temía que, si reflexionaba sobre la propuesta, descubriría que no era más que el producto de su imaginación.

—Pero...

—No hay «pero» que valga —Darien la besó con ter nura.

—Está bien —dijo ella con un suspiro.

—Ya hablaremos... más tarde.

Tres horas después, que a Serena le habían pare cido tres décadas, se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si el destino no le hubiera hecho volver al salón con un par de tazas de café y la puerta no hubiera estado entornada lo bastante como para escuchar una con versación que había hecho añicos sus esperanzas.

Sentada en su casa mientras las agujas del reloj avanzaban, habría deseado llorar, pero sus ojos se ha bían secado por el momento, aunque Serena sospechaba que cuando volvieran a brotar, la ahogarían en su propio dolor.

* * *

**ocurrio un problemita con la amante inocente del griego que borre como 4 capitulos por intentar arreglaros, tmabien queria disculparme x no actualizar el otro dias, pero la universidad me esta matanto u.u**

**en cuando a nuevas adaptaciones, estoy adelantando trabajo y anoche termine de adaptar uno, que me dejo mas que emocionada y algo me dice que a ustedes tambien les gustara n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Las últimas tres horas habían servido a Darien de catarsis, y aunque suponía que no se trataba de un cambio permanente, en aquel instante se sentía liberado de cualquier forma de escepticismo.

Pero todavía tenía que hablar con Serena, y es taba ansioso por hacerlo.

Como estaba acostumbrado a vivir bajo e! mismo te cho que ella, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarla a su dormitorio, y sólo al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que se había marchado a su casa. Dio media vuelta y, bajando los peldaños de dos en dos, salió de la casa lo más sigilosamente posible.

Aunque eran más de las dos de la madrugada, no se sentía cansado, sino muy despierto, y animado por una peculiar determinación. Por eso mismo no podía esperar a la mañana siguiente. Aunque corriera el riesgo de despertar a Serena, ansiaba verla, y no dudaba que a ella le sucedería lo mismo.

Tal y como había supuesto, la casa estaba a oscu ras, pero no vaciló en llamar a la puerta, y sólo le sor prendió parcialmente que Serena la abriera a los po cos minutos con aspecto de estar tan despierta como él. Darien sonrió.

— ¿Te he despertado?

¿Despertarla? ¿Cómo iba a dormir si llevaba horas repitiendo en su mente retazos de la conversación que había escuchado antes de salir huyendo?

Además, qué más daba que la hubiera despertado o no si, con su habitual seguridad en sí mismo, Darien ya había entrado en la casa sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Seiya deseó que desapareciera por arte de magia para ganar tiempo y poner en orden sus pensamientos y lo que quería decirle. Pero lejos de desaparecer, la presencia de Darien resultaba rotunda e impactante. De hecho, irradiaba energía y masculinidad.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —Serena consi guió articular en el tono más neutro posible, aunque a su espalda cruzó los dedos mientras veía que Darien se quitaba la cazadora y la dejaba descuidadamente en la barandilla.

Serena había tenido tiempo de analizar su propuesta de matrimonio bajo la cruda luz de la realidad, y, por mucho que la hubiera tomado por sorpresa, se aver gonzaba de la prontitud con la que la había aceptado. Se había querido engañar creyendo que Darien la hacía con honestidad cuando, tal y como había recordado al quedarse a solas, nunca antes, ni siquiera en los mejo res días, había mencionado el futuro. De hecho, era un concepto que no entraba en su relación con una mujer. Ni siquiera cuando ella le había hablado de lo que su madre creía, o cuando le había confesado su amor, había insinuado estar dispuesto a darse una oportunidad y descubrir cómo evolucionaba su rela ción. No, no había titubeado en desaparecer y dejarla con el corazón destrozado.

En perspectiva, Serena se asombraba de haber caído en la trampa con tanta facilidad, de que sólo unas tiernas palabras hubieran bastado para hacerle creer que Darien había llegado a una asombrosa conclu sión. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Darien no la amaba ni llegaría a amarla nunca. Ni siquiera al hacerle aquella sorprendente proposición había mencio nado el amor. Sólo ella era culpable de haber creído lo que quería creer, y aquélla no era la primera vez que cometía ese error con Darien.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo en tensión, dando me dia vuelta y caminando hacia el salón para evitar mirarlo.

Darien la siguió, se sentó en el sofá y dio una palmada a su lado para que se sentara junto a él, pero Serena per maneció al lado la puerta y finalmente Darien se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—Estás molesta porque debía haber venido antes —dijo a modo de disculpa—. Me temo que primero te nía que aclarar algunas cosas con mi hermano.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena. La presencia de Darien era como una droga que le impedía respirar con normalidad, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contra rrestar ese efecto y mantener la mente clara.

—A veces resolver problemas familiares lleva más tiempo de lo que uno cree.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? —preguntó Darien. Y pensó: «donde perteneces», aunque ni se inquietó ni le molestó que se le pasara por la cabeza.

—He estado pensando en lo que has dicho sobre... casarnos, Darien, y creo que no tiene sentido.

Darien la miró sin llegar a comprender, pero guardó silencio.

—Me temo que he oído parte de la conversación que mantenías con Seiya —continuó Serena, dejándose caer sobre una silla frente a él.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Porque volví para llevaros una taza de café. La puerta estaba entornada y oí... algunas cosas —cosas que habían estallado en su interior como una bomba—. Cosas que me han hecho darme cuenta de que te doy lo mismo —apenas podía mantener la calma y disimu lar su enfado—. No me has pedido que me casara con tigo porque me ames, sino porque Seiya estaba en la habitación y has sentido la necesidad de demostrar que me posees. Porque hay muchos asuntos turbios entre ustedes, ¿verdad, Darien? ¿Me lo habrías contado si no llego a oírlo?

— ¡No deberías haber escuchado una conversación privada! —incluso antes de acabar la frase, Darien supo que aquél no era un argumento válido.

Era lógico que Serena hubiera escuchado, sobre todo si, como era de esperar, había oído que la nom braban.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Lo cierto es que... —Serena tuvo que tragar para continuar la frase—. No he sido más que una pieza en tu venganza, Darien.

— ¡Te estás poniendo histérica!

—En absoluto.

— ¿Estás segura? No es eso lo que dice tu voz. Deja que te explique —toda una vida ejerciendo control so bre sí mismo, permitía a Darien disimular cualquier emoción que pudiera reflejarse en su voz, pero la posibilidad de que una conversación escuchada a medias fuera el final, le hizo sentir pánico. Habría querido ir hasta Serena y abrazarla, pero estaba seguro de que ella lo rechazaría.

— ¿Quéquieres explicar? —preguntó Serena airada—. ¿Que dejaste que tu mujer destruyera tu relación con tu hermano y con tu hijo?

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en el que Serena se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Darien. Siendo como era un hombre al que no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, tener que hablar de un doloroso pasado probablemente le haría huir.

Darien recibió la crítica implícita en las palabras de Serena y por primera vez en su vida no supo qué decir. La norma por la que había regido su vida hasta el momento, la indiferencia ante la opinión que los demás pudieran tener de él, no le servía con Serena. Ella le había hecho cambiar.

— ¡Lo que hayas oído no tiene nada que ver contigo!

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Serena se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía ante sí y se preguntó quién era. Su rostro no trasmitía ninguna emoción. No iba a darle ninguna explicación porque ella no le importaba lo bastante. Y si eso le causaba dolor, era su problema, ya que Darien nunca había dicho lo contrario. ¿O es que alguna vez le había llegado a importar? Ni siquiera cuando cubría su cuerpo con besos o acariciaba sus partes más íntimas haciéndole tocar el cielo, había bajado sus barreras. Darien vivía como si jugara una partida de ajedrez, siempre pendiente de hacer la jugada oportuna. ¿No era eso lo que lo convertía en un gran hombre de nego cios? No hacía nada que no fuera por su propio inte rés. Y en aquel preciso instante, lo que le había conve nido era reclamarla como suya, haciéndole la propuesta más radical y definitiva posible

—Seiya y yo manteníamos una conversación pri vada que habíamos pospuesto mucho tiempo —dijo Darien abatido—. Rei destrozó muchas cosas, y yo soy culpable por haberlo consentido —Darien supuso que para alguien tan honesto como Serena, lo que iba a oír le resultaría repugnante, pero si quería mantener la esperanza de conservarla, sabía que tenía que contárselo todo—. Nunca supe lo que quería de mí, pero pronto descubrí que no se lo daba. Supongo que tra bajaba demasiado y no hacía suficiente vida social. El caso es que mi esposa decidió pronto que se había casado con el hombre equivocado. No era consciente de que yo tenía que trabajar para conseguir los caprichos que tanto le gustaba tener.

—No tienes por qué contarme nada de esto si no quieres —dijo Serena, sintiendo que su enfado empe zaba a diluirse y era sustituido por la compasión.

Darien la miró y, tras una pausa, se puso en pie y re corrió la habitación de un lado a otro. Aquella última frase de Serena representó para él un adiós. ¿Por qué si no manifestaba no estar interesada en algo tan íntimo? Hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado que la amara. Después de todo, ¿qué era el amor? ¿Cómo podía saber que la necesidad que sentía de es tar a su lado y la manera en que ocupaba su mente era algo más que una incomodidad pasajera? Hasta conocerla, nunca había tenido ningún problema en mantener a las mujeres en un compartimento cerrado. ¿Cómo iba a saber que la imposibilidad de actuar con Serena de la misma manera significaba que sentía por ella algo que le resultaba tan desconocido como a un pez respi rar fuera del agua? Se encogió de hombros con apa rente indiferencia para ocultar la angustia que sentía.

—No pretendo haber sido un santo. Pasaba fuera de casa más tiempo del debido porque volver me resul taba un infierno. Ni siquiera dejamos de discutir des pués de que Mamoru naciera. De hecho, las cosas empeoraron, porque a la amargura de que no le hiciera suficiente caso, se añadió que se sentía prisionera. A pesar de que tenía servicio, no soportaba sentir coar tada su libertad.

Los retazos de conversación que Serena había es cuchado empezaron a llenarse de inesperados deta lles.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Darien, esperando alguna reacción por parte de Serena, que guardaba un inquietante si lencio.

Serena miró a aquel hombre inteligente y guapo que le había robado el corazón e hizo un esfuerzo so brehumano para no resultar completamente transpa rente.

— ¿Fue entonces cuando...?

— ¿Cuando decidió que no le bastaba con un marido ausente? ¿Cuando decidió que la solución era la infide lidad? ¿Cuando empezó a acostarse con otros? —Darien rió con sarcasmo—. No lo sé. La conclusión fue la misma, y en ella incluyó a Mamoru. Decidió impedir que me acercara a mi hijo. Creo que fue su manera de vengarse de mi indiferencia hacia ella. Yo quería a mi hijo, pero me hubiera dado lo mismo que ella desapare ciera de la faz de la tierra. Cuando le dije que quería el divorcio, se puso como loca y todavía más cuando yo ni me inmuté.

A Serena no le costó imaginar la escena porque sa bía lo apabullante que Darien resultaba cuando mostraba su indiferencia. ¿Estaría contándole todo aquello como preludio a explicarle por qué le había pedido que se ca sara con él? Serena no pudo evitar aferrarse a la espe ranza de que había algún motivo para que se esforzara tanto en darle una explicación y compartiera con ella detalles de su vida que probablemente no había desve lado a nadie con anterioridad. Para no hacerse daño, prefirió pensar que se equivocaba.

—Y si no me equivoco, ya sabes lo que pasó des pués —concluyó Darien, plantándose ante ella con una poderosa presencia que la dejó sin aire.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza porque eso era precisa mente lo que había escuchado a través de la puerta. Darien empujó un escabel y se sentó a sus pies.

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, Serena posó una mano en su hombro para darle a entender que com prendía su dolor, que estaba espantada con la crueldad de aquella mujer que se había llevado a Mamoru a la otra punta del mundo, no sin antes haber tejido la elaborada mentira de que no era hijo de Darien.

—Era una mujer malvada, Darien. Supongo que no ne cesitas oír un cliché, pero el pasado es el pasado; sólo importan el hoy y el mañana.

—Los clichés pueden ser a veces muy útiles —dijo Darien, pensativo—. Es imperdonable que haya tardado todo este tiempo en hablar con Seiya. Quizá por eso Rei me hizo creer que él era el padre de Mamoru. Sabía que la idea me resultaría insoportable. Aun así, intenté visitarlos varias veces, pero ella consiguió impedirlo. Después, me mandó las fotografías con Seiya, en la que parecían una familia feliz —Darien suspiró profundamente y se pasó los dedos por el cabello—. Ahora todo eso ha pasado a la historia. Es cierto que Seiya estuvo allí, pero sólo de paso, y en parte para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Por lo visto, ella jugó el papel de víctima inocente.

—Me... me alegro de que lo hayas aclarado todo con Seiya, Darien —dijo Seiya, y fue a retirar la mano de su hombro, pero Darien se lo impidió—. De todas formas, no me gusta que me metieras en medio de vuestra pelea. Supongo que, ya que todavía pensabas que se había acostado con tu ex mujer, querías dejarle claro que no podría robarte de nuevo lo que te pertenecía... Pero yo nunca te he pertenecido.

—No es eso lo que me diste a entender hace unos días, cuando...

— ¡No quiero volver a hablar de ello! —Serena miró hacia un lado, ruborizada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque...

— ¿Porque te has dado cuenta de que la confesión no es siempre buena para el alma? ¿Porque por fin has descubierto que el amor es un sentimiento sobrevalorado que tiene más inconvenientes que ventajas? ¿Porque has conocido a Seiya y te has dado cuenta de que el mundo está lleno de candidatos más apropiados que yo?

— ¿Qué tiene Seiya que ver con todo esto?

Darien apretó los labios y se puso en pie. No sabía cómo llevar la conversación a un terreno en el que se sintiera más cómodo. Acababa de contarle cosas que no había compartido con nadie, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo. En su mundo, la gente expresaba sus sentimientos en lugar de guardarlos tan profundamente que acababan haciendo daño.

—No me parezco nada a mi hermano —Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo con gesto contrariado—. Seiya siempre ha sido el sensible —se trataba de una palabra que Darien había convertido en un insulto a lo largo de los años.

—Algunos hombres lo son —dijo Serena con dul zura.

—Y supongo que a ti te resulta muy atractivo —dijo él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás celoso?

—Yo no soy celoso —masculló él—. ¿Se te ha insi nuado cuando te consolaba? No, olvida la pregunta.

— ¡Estás celoso! —exclamó Serena, sin querer ana lizar lo que significaba en caso de que la llevara a conclusiones erróneas.

Darien se sentó y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

—Reconozco que no soporto pensar en ti con otro hombre —dijo, bajando la voz.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Serena intentó encontrar una respuesta, pero la fuerza de atracción que ejercía Darien sobre ella empe zaba a nublarle el pensamiento.

—Hay algunos hombres que se comportan como el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer.

—Esa teoría no sirve exclusivamente para los hom bres, pero además te equivocas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—No te he pedido que te casaras conmigo para de mostrar que te poseía —Darien evitó responder directa mente para buscar la manera de expresar lo que que ría.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Serena ya no quería aplas tar la esperanza que había brotado en su interior y que cada vez adquiriría más fuerza.

El silencio que siguió estaba cargado de electrici dad. Darien flexionó los dedos y los miró antes de alzar la mirada hacia Serena.

—Nunca pensé que amaría a una mujer. Pasé un in fierno con Rei y decidí que nunca más adquiriría un compromiso. Cuando me dijiste que me amabas no me detuve a pensar, sino que asumí que habíamos acabado. El problema fue... —Darien recordó cómo no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, cómo se esfor zaba en buscar excusas para tener que ponerse en contacto con ella, el hecho de que en el fondo no ha bía concebido el futuro en el que Serena no figurara de una manera u otra.

Serena contenía el aliento.

—Cuando los he visto en el sofá me he puesto furioso. No soportaba la idea de que estuvieras con Seiya, y he imaginado inmediatamente que él era más tu tipo que yo.

—Es encantador, Darien, pero no es como tú. Yo no me enamoré de ti a propósito, como tampoco puedo dejar de estar enamorada de ti por más que me esfuerce, ni aunque alguien se interponga entre nosotros.

—Nadie va a interponerse entre nosotros —dijo Darien, mirándola intensamente—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Serena, cuanto antes? ¿Mañana mismo?

Serena rió embriagada de felicidad y se abrazó a él. No pensaba dejarlo escapar.

—En cuanto sea posible...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

«En cuanto sea posible» resultó ser cuatro meses más tarde. Serena dijo a Darien que habría sido cruel privar a su madre de disfrutar plenamente del día: así como a Mamoru y a Seiya que, entre tanto, había deci dido abandonar sus viajes y establecerse cerca de su madre. Pronto abriría un invernadero a las fueras de la ciudad con la ayuda económica de Darien.

La boda fue discreta y, a continuación, la pareja se mudó a un pueblo más próximo a la autopista y cerca de Mitsuki y del colegio de Mamoru.

Serena no había creído a Darien cuando le dijo que ya no se comportaba como un adicto al trabajo, pero él lo demostró con su comportamiento posterior, y sólo iba a la ciudad cuando resultaba estrictamente necesario. Serena se sentía privilegiada por vivir con él aquel proceso de aprendizaje, como hombre y como padre de Mamoru, con el que estaba estableciendo fuertes víncu los afectivos.

Y pronto...

Miró el reloj y su corazón dio un salto de alegría al reconocer el familiar ruido de la cerradura. En cuanto Darien entró en la cocina se refugió en sus brazos. Habían pasado dos noches separados porque Darien había tenido que ir a Nueva York a un viaje de negocios.

—La próxima vez te llevo conmigo —masculló él, besándola apasionadamente. Luego le desabrochó la ca misa y suspiró al ver que no llevaba sujetador.

— ¿No quieres cenar primero? —susurró Serena, aunque prefirió que la respuesta de Darien fuera que te nía otras cosas en mente más importantes que comer.

El paso del tiempo no había disminuido un ápice el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, y bastaba que Darien la tocara para que entreabriera sus piernas y le diera acceso a las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo.

—Humm, y tampoco medias —le susurró él al oído—. Justo como a mí me gusta... —Darien había dejado de sorprenderse de la manera en que Serena lo excitaba con sólo mirarlo—. Tú y Mamoru son el centro de mi vida —dijo Darien con dulzura.

—Y dentro de poco tendrás a alguien más —la noticia que llevaba guardando desde el día anterior puso una espléndida sonrisa en los labios de Serena—. Estoy embarazada.

Una nueva vida, un nuevo camino, y Darien era la persona con la que quería vivirla.

* * *

**y fin n_n**

**ultimamente me he dado cuenta que los libros tiene unos finales realmente fomes, uno va ansiosa leyendo pensando que pasara despues y termina dicendo "asi termina O_O" eso me paso a mi jajajajajajja**

**espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la demora pero es que me eh dormido todo estos dias y estudiando, haciendo trabajos para la univerdiad me estreso...**

**tambien en unos dias (no se si leen lo prohibido), les aviso al tiro que borrare los capitulos para subirlos nuevamente, pero editados y con dialogos cambiados, se me olvido el trama jajajajajaj asi que tuve q leerlo, editarlo y recordar el porque de todo ajajjaja**

**nos seguimos leyendo y les mando muchos besos**

**fer**


End file.
